Raising the Curtains
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Quall! *COMPLETE* Sorry for the long wait! Rinoa has fulfilled the phrophecy, and can they defeat her now, as they did before...?Or must the circle continue forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Play Begins

20 February 2003  
  
Disclaimer applies to everything, except Cody and Wheyern Rye, Vincent Thorpe, and the idea for this story.  
  
Chapter 1 The Play Begins  
  
Squall gingerly rubbed his temples. Last night was a complete waste in his opinion... of course Rinoa didn't think so. She loved the party so much that he had to stay with her until four. Squall sat at the edge of his bed for a moment to collect his thoughts. He remembered the mound of paperwork on his desk on the third floor and his heart grew heavy. Cid was still Headmaster, but Squall was Commander of SeeDs. Actually Balamb's SeeDs, but SeeDs from other Gardens regarded him as their leader too. That gave him a headache. He still wasn't used to this leader thingy, but he didn't mind the paperwork. It gave him something to do other than milling around.  
  
Three years. He couldn't believe that time flew so fast. In the space of three years, Galbadia Garden has resumed operation and Trabia Garden has been rebuilt, thanks to funding from Balamb and Eshtar (He had to pull a little string). Being Commander to the most established Garden, Squall had to negotiate a lot of things between the Gardens; leaving him with little time to be with his friends. Not that he was complaining; he respected Cid's trust in him, and knew the old man couldn't handle much any more anyway. He sneaked a peek at his bedside clock. Nearly five a.m. The others should be asleep now, not to mention him... but he couldn't sleep. Heck, he's been tossing like a pancake and still sleep didn't come.  
  
Getting up, he wondered whether it was safe to go outside even at this hour - these days, he was being mobbed by almost the whole population of Balamb Garden. Make it female population. It was like Quistis with her Trepies. It's like all the sudden he's some hotshot. He himself wasn't surprised to know that some crazed cadet had set up a Squall fan club... calling themselves Squallies. Squallies, he shook his head in amazement. Even though they knew he was going out with Rinoa... well... he blanched at the incident a week ago in the cafeteria - A Squallie had come up to him for an autograph, something which made Rinoa frown with disapproval. Squall wasn't keen to sign, but he did so hurriedly and handed it back - a little too roughly, because his hand knocked against her abdomen, making her squeal and blush. Of course, Rinoa got on the wrong side of things and started Angel Winging in the cafeteria, throwing random spells in every direction. The gang had junctioned GF's (They always had GF's wherever they went) so they protected themselves without much thinking, but the others - well, Dr. Kadowaki had her hands full attending to students who got hit by Confuse and Blind spells and hurt themselves.  
  
Feeling restless, he decided to try a couple of rounds in the Training Center with his Lion Heart, so armed with that decision he walked out of his room, careful not to tread on the pile of cards that were scattered in front of his door. Rinoa would normally dispose them off. He almost smiled. This Squallie thing was about the most threatening thing that came by ever since Ultemecia's defeat.  
  
He walked into the Training Center, only to find that he wasn't the only one restless. Beyond the thick foliage, he heard the familiar distinct swish of a whip, and a howl as a Grat tumbled to the ground.  
Quistis Trepe smiled in satisfaction as the Grat fell, and then she gathered the Sleeping Powder that got left behind. It may seem like a bully... after all, she had help defeat the most evil sorceress... what's a Grat to her? Honestly, she could take it down with her eyes closed.  
  
She was about to retreat when there was a roar, and a T-Rexaur appeared out of nowhere. Quistis winced. Urgh... she hated fighting these... they had such foul breath... but compared to a Marlboro, she'd rather be fighting these. With a roar the T-Rexaur charged at her, and she readied her Save the Queen - only to find a figure leaping out in front of her and slashing the creature clean across the throat. "Haha. Show-off." She laughed sarcastically. 'What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Squall examined the T-Rexaur. "Making your life easier. You weren't good with it from the start anyway."  
  
"Don't tell me what I'm good at." Quistis hit him on the shoulder with her whip. 'Geez. Don't you know when to sleep?"  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"That's a lot, coming from you." Quistis shot back. She had to admit he was right though. Being an Instructor again was hard... especially now that the duty of SeeDs have gone up. After what happened, they realized that if anything like that happened again, SeeDs would be called in. Who wants to send a bunch of improperly trained mercenaries? To Quistis it wasn't that big a deal - she was a workaholic and would be horrified if no work was given that day. Quistis had been working her butt off, that's why she came here... to let off steam. "By the way, where's your jacket?" She inquired politely. The Commander was never seen without it... of course, she had seen him with less. The countless times she had to tend to his wounds... Any Squallie would give their right eye for that privilege.  
  
Squall stood up and handed her a Dino Bone - courtesy of his efforts. "Why didn't you join us?"  
  
'Ah? Quistis arched a perfectly formed eyebrow. "Am I missing something here? If I'm not wrong, you don't like large parties."  
  
"Still don't" He said gruffly as he wiped his Lion Heart. "But I couldn't leave."  
  
"Oh, come on, Squall..." Quistis said in amusement. "Do you really think that Rinoa would get abducted again? She's a SeeD now, and a sorceress to boot. Stop being so protective." She slapped his shoulder again. Squall made no move to counter that, since he and Quistis went back a long way. Even though they are of the same age, Quistis was his instructor, and his only friend at Balamb Garden before he met Zell and the rest. Friend? He thought ironically. Funny how things turned out. Now he's the Commander of Balamb Garden, and because of the team's reputation, Balamb Garden's SeeDs were prized highly for their extraordinary skills. Everybody overlooked the fact that Selphie came from Trabia and Irvine was Galbadian.Being his Instructor, Quistis's Instructor's license was reinstated and she's now Second in command, next to Squall.  
  
"It's almost six. you should be getting back," Quistis checked her watch. "I have a feeling if you walk out any later, your shirt will disappear next."  
  
Squall almost smiled at her reference to the Squallies. "You too. Don't fall sick, or your Trepies will be after my blood."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be gone for a week. wonder what they'll do once I get back," She remembered. Squall frowned. "You're going on a mission? I wasn't aware of it."  
  
"Well. this one came directly from Edea. guess I have been working too hard. Sent me to Dollet this time."  
  
She knew Squall was momentarily annoyed that this mission wasn't referred to him, but he cooled down quickly. Quistis had fought alongside him for a long time, and he knew, whatever it was, she would make it without mussing up her perfect blonde hair. "Be quick, okay? Rinoa was going on about having a celebration. though I'm not sure for what."  
  
"Probably of her being a SeeD." She noticed Squall's frown. "You should be more happy. She did it for you, you know."  
  
Squall didn't answer. There was trouble in his eyes, and Quistis knew it, but knowing Squall better than anyone else, she left it alone. If Squall wanted to deal with it, he'd come around. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

21 February 2003  
  
Disclaimer applies to everything  
  
Author's note: Read, enjoy n review.  
  
"Squall! Squall, wake up!"  
  
Squall awoke with a dizzying headache. He fell asleep. what in Hyne?! It was nearly 12 p.m? He jumped off the bed and hurried to the door, rubbing his head.  
  
Rinoa stood at the door, smiling brightly. "Thank goodness you're awake. Everybody's been wondering where you were. Come on," She started dragging him out, but he held on to the doorframe. "What? I'm not dressed!"  
  
"Oh stop it. I want to go down to Balamb. You have to come with me."  
  
"What for? We just came back from Balamb." Squall said pointedly. Darn it, he had wasted a few hours this morning dozing off. "I need to go to the bridge," He said shortly. "Wait for me at the entrance, okay?"  
  
"Okay," She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be too long, or I'll get somebody else."  
Irvine peeked beneath his hat as Rinoa came running. 'Well? Did he say yes?"  
  
"Oh, cowboy, he won't say no." Selphie rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, you nasty womanizer."  
  
"Hey, I'd say yes too, if it was you," he teased he back. Rinoa watched them banter, smiling happily. This was going to be a great day. she was going to town with Squall, Selphie was going out with Irvine, and Zell was finally gathering enough courage to try for that librarian.  
  
Or was it? Somewhere deep inside, Rinoa felt something was amiss. She often thought it was because Squall was always so busy, but that wasn't it. Even with his work, Squall never neglected her. Then again, he never actually showed much emotion either. But the important thing was, he was always there when she needed him, and that was an awful lot. In fact, she had chosen to be a SeeD not only to earn respect, but to show Squall that she could take care of himself, so he wouldn't be worried all the time. Not that that was unusual. Squall was worried about everybody, but he seldom showed it. With the exception of the group, nobody else really knew him. Well. maybe those Squallies found out everything about him, she laughed to herself.  
  
"Hey, seen Quistis?" Zell came running up, breathless. "I told her I'd meet her here, but she's nowhere."  
  
"No idea," Irvine tipped his hat up. "Funny. she's never late for anything."  
  
"She's on a mission," Came Squall's curt voice. He walked up to them without the others noticing, and overheard the last sentence.  
  
"Oh." Selphie said in disappointment. "How come she didn't tell us? Why didn't you tell us, Squall?"  
  
"I just knew this morning," Squall said shortly. "it was a direct order from Edea. She'll be gone for a week or so."  
  
"What, makes things easier, doesn't it?" Irvine suddenly grinned and elbowed Selphie, who squealed. "Yeah! Well, do you guys know that her birthday's coming up in two weeks time?"  
  
Selphie quickly outlined her plan, and looked expectantly at Squall. He was always the last to agree with such 'wasting' matters, but this time he simply nodded in his usual way. "Whatever."  
  
Selphie blinked. No fight? Must be something wrong here. Did she outline everything? "Um. so, actually this was also a request from the Trepies. so, almost all of Balamb Garden will be involved?" she probed, looking for resistance. But Squall was still indifferent. "Need to use the Ballroom for this?"  
  
Selphie exchanged startled glances with Rinoa. Can't be this easy.  
Quistis crept around the cliffs leading to the Communications Tower. She had been here for three days, and this time she's got it. Those blasted Galbadians were trying to go for control of the Communication Tower again, but for what purpose, she didn't know. But orders were orders. She was instructed to find out what Galbadia was doing now, and report any possible danger back to Balamb Garden. Looks like she hit jackpot.  
  
She sneaked into the Tower without much trouble, and soon reached the top, where she saw several soldiers messing around with the controls. But something wasn't right - these weren't Galbadian soldiers! These were. Eshtar!  
  
"Hold it." Quistis came out of the shadows, her whip out. The soldiers turned around and saw her. "Shit! It's a SeeD!" They tried to run, but Quistis knocked them out with a sleeping spell, and she smiled in satisfaction. "A pretty darn good one, I might add." She stepped up to the controls and saw the screen flickering. It seems like these soldiers were relaying some message.  
  
Ready for action on the fifth. Allies informed. Target: Eshtar, Tears' Point. Request confirmation.  
  
And beneath it, seemed to be the reply from these soldiers. Confirmed. Assassinate President Loire. Confirm.  
  
Quistis whistled softly as she took out the tiny transmitter disguised as an ear clip. Each of the team had been given these transmitters to enable communication no matter where they were. Dr. Odine had developed them, and they had voice recognition system too. 'Headmaster Cid?"  
  
The transmitter crackled. "Here."  
  
"You'd never guessed what I found." She never got to finish her sentence, because all the sudden the world went black. She was knocked over the head. 


	3. Chapter 3 Return to the Prison

Chapter 3 Return to the Prison  
  
Cid heard the sudden thud, but he kept quiet. She's been knocked out. Rather than shout, he turned the volume up and listened intently.  
  
"What do we do with her?"  
  
"Don't kill her. The commander said no SeeDs were to be killed, remember?"  
  
"Well. The Desert Prison then. Should we inform Commander Almasy?"  
  
Cid caught his breath. So.  
  
"Yeah. We don't want to be on the wrong end of his Hyperion, do we?" Laughter, and then crackle. They had picked her up, but the transmitter fell.  
  
Cid stared thoughtfully outside. Quistis had not told him much. but she did send a report about seeing Galbadian soldiers around the Communication Tower. Making up his mind, he pressed the PA System. "Attention to the Commander. I repeat, attention to the Commander, report to the bridge immediately."  
The announcement rang though the Garden and many people wondered why Headmaster Cid sounded so grave. Squall was in the Training Centre where he watched a group of Cadets battle a Grat. Irvine was with him, and he cast a worried look at Squall. "Is it Rinoa?"  
  
Squall didn't answer. Rinoa was sent on a mission to Timber yesterday, but it was a fairly simple matter, and he didn't expect him to be called. If it really was Rinoa, then Cid wouldn't have asked for him. He would've sent someone. less damaging.  
  
Cid stared at Squall's reflection in the glass as he entered. "You called?" "You're leaving for the Desert Prison with the Ragnarok in fifteen minutes." Cid said shortly. Squall blinked. No briefing? What was going on? Desert Prison? " What's going on, Headmaster?"  
  
"Instructor Trepe has been captured." He said shortly. "I have underestimated the mission, and now we must get her back."  
  
Squall nodded. "I'll inform the rest."  
  
"There is no other rest." Cid said tightly. "You will go alone." His face softened when he saw Squall's confusion. "As I understand it, Irvine is currently working on something with Selphie. am I right?" He smiled. "Rinoa is now working on her first mission alone, which I believe you have the decency to give her the satisfaction of completing it. And, Zell is not suitable for the job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cid paused, wondering if he should say it. The reason he wanted Squall to go alone was because he was more than able, and also because this time it will be Seifer again. Bringing along the others will alert the enemy faster, jeopardizing Quistis's life. He wondered if he should tell Edea too.  
  
"You will meet your rival." Cid said at last. "But remember, your priority is to rescue Instructor Trepe, and then based on her information, act on it. Dismissed." But he paused, and then handed something to Squall. "Her transmitter has been destroyed. Give this to her."  
  
Squall nodded. It was strange, but orders were orders. He rushed through the entrance of the Garden, literally bumping into. Selphie. "Hiya Squall! Were are you going?"  
  
"A mission."  
  
"Oh." Her face fell. 'Hey. do you know when Quisty's coming back? The thing's in a week, you know, and there's still no sign on her."  
  
Squall hesitated. Orders were orders. "She'll be around. Cid said so." He said finally. Selphie brightened up. "Really? Great! Oh, don't be too long, okay?"  
  
Squall headed to where the giant aircraft was parked outside the Garden. Selphie took it out for a spin yesterday, and didn't bother to put it in the hangar. Seeing the huge, dragon-like structure never failed to bowl Squall over. It was still small compared to the massive Garden, but it was theirs. It was gleaming, and Squall suspected the Squallies had been polishing it. He entered the cockpit and deftly switched on the ignition. Almost instantly the aircraft was airborne, and he set a course for Galbadia Desert. He wondered where should he land. finally he settled to land behind the mountains in the outskirts of Deling. and going to the Prison at night. It was much safer, and faster too.  
  
Rinoa hesitated before a shop. She was supposed to investigate the sudden disappearance of the Mayor's son, but she wasn't sure on where to start. So far, she's asked about his hobbies and hangouts. but still hadn't a clue. Finally she did get a piece of useful information. Apparently the boy had been seen taking a train to Timber. She smiled delightedly. She hadn't been to Timber in ages.  
Darkness slowly gave was to swimming vision as Quistis groggily awoke. Almost at once a thudding pounded in her head, the spot where she had been cudgeled. It really hurt. Oh Hyne! She swore silently. How careless could she be? And right before delivering important information too! She tried to remember if she had given any hint. but nothing. And where was she? What day is it?  
  
The ache in her arms slowly gave way to the realization that she was mounted on the wall, crucified style. It was the most humiliating position she could think of, especially when she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. "Seifer."  
  
"Hello." Seifer said pleasantly; about as pleasantly as Quistis might have hoped from the likes of him. His eyes glinted maliciously as he beheld her. "Had a good sleep?"  
  
If anyone needed sleep it would be him, she thought derisively. He wore the same gray trench coat, the same gloves, Hyperion at his side. But somehow it wasn't him. His eyes were hollow, dull, and he seemed to be far away.  
  
The room seemed strangely familiar.then she knew. She was in the exact spot there Squall was once tortured. yikes! Her eyes swiftly darted to the control panel on her right, with a Galbadian soldier at the controls. Seifer followed her line of vision. "Would you like to try it?"  
  
"I never thought you could be that heartless." Quistis said through gritted teeth. Seifer did not smile. "Are any of the others with you?"  
  
"Why? Afraid?"  
  
"Answer my question!" She gasped as the gun blade made a gash in her arm.  
  
"I was alone." She said pointedly. 'So kill me."  
  
"Since you're alone, there's no reason to." He said dully. "You'll die soon enough."  
  
Quistis mentally shook her head. This was Seifer. but at the same time, she could tell something was amiss. For one, he didn't have that annoying smirk on his face. he didn't make one reference to Squall, but most of all, he didn't call her Instructor.  
  
"Anything to say, SeeD  
  
"Oh please. Call me Quistis. I'm not saying more than I have to." Quistis snarled.  
  
"Really?" He motioned his hand and the next instant Quistis screamed as a strong surge of electricity jolted through her systems.  
  
"You'll change your mind." He said curtly. "Of course, once the others find you're gone, they'll send a search party, just like we predicted.  
  
"We? Who's we?" Quistis gasped, pain racking her body.  
  
Seifer ignored her. "They'll never think to search for you in Galbadia. Which makes it doubly convenient."  
  
Convenient. her mind was becoming numb. and she passed out again. 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Forest Owls

Chapter 4 Meeting the Forest Owls  
  
Cody walked through the streets of Timber, his mind in a turmoil. He needed to get as far away from Balamb as possible, and Timber wasn't it. The next stop was Deling, but still.  
  
Cody had studied the world map extensively, and knew that as long as he was on the Galbadia continent, his father could surely catch him. And he didn't want to get caught. He heard that his father had sent a SeeD on his tracks, which made him nervous. SeeDs, especially Balamb Garden's were renowned for their reputation for getting any job done. Look at the Ultemecia business! He marveled at their incredible power and intelligence, and of course, he idolized Commander Squall. The man had visited his father once, and he had just seen him from the second floor. Tall, confident, and what with a beautiful angel by his side, he was the perfect example for everyone. Cody scowled. He was much too old to make Squall an example though. He was a little older that Squall, but his life has been the dullest.sassiest life imaginable, ever since the monster had chosen him to be its master.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he bumped into someone. "Sorry," He mumbled. "S'okay, sir." The man replied. Cody blinked at him. "Sir?"  
  
Then he stopped. "You're new, aren't you sir?"  
  
"Uh. yeah."  
  
"I'm Watts. Pleased to meet you, sir."  
  
Cody awkwardly shook the man's hand. "Cody."  
  
"Where did you come from, sir?"  
  
"Uh." He wondered if this was the SeeD, but somehow it seemed too ridiculous. "Balamb."  
  
"Really?" His face lit up. "Then you must have seen Rinoa, sir!"  
  
"Rinoa?" He replied in confusion.  
  
"Commander Squall's girlfriend, sir!" Watts said excitedly. Cody scratched his head and looked furtively around. "I can't chat - " his eyes widened as he saw a few youngsters in Garden uniforms saunter into the station. "Shit!"  
  
"What.." Watts looked around too, and then he understood. "You're running away from something sir?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't stay," He was about to take off when Watts grabbed his arm. 'Come with me sir! I'll hide you."  
  
Squall emerged from the Ragnarok as silent as a Gayla. The night was dark, without any light from the moon, so it was perfect. His hunter instinct lead him through the deserts without much trouble, since Diabolos was protecting him. But when he got to the D-District Prison he stopped behind a couple of boulders. This place was heavily guarded! He can't just barge his way through.  
  
Thinking a little, he carefully examined the guards. Maybe it's time to switch clothes.  
  
Quistis tried to shift her arms into a better position, but her efforts only gave her more pain. Muttering slightly, she looked around the room. She had been here only once. when they were captured. She herself was the one who freed Squall from these chains. and the controls were very out of reach. She wondered if they might think of finding her here. she didn't carry any transmitters, or tracking devices. it would be a miracle indeed.  
  
Her mind absently turned back to the conversation she had with Seifer. Whatever it was, he didn't seem to know her, not as Quistis, Instructor No. 14, but simply SeeD. His eyes weren't alert, and he was incredibly single- minded.  
  
"Glad to see you're still hanging in there." A Galbadian soldier came into the room. Quistis frowned slightly. Funny why a soldier would make small talk. "Haven't your Commander taught you not to converse with the enemy?" She snarled lightly. The soldier headed for the controls and all the sudden the manacles snapped open, making Quistis tumble to the floor in shock. After being suspended for some time, it was a little while before her legs got to work. The soldier handed her Save the Queen. "You're going to need this."  
  
Finally she recognized the voice. "Great. How'd you get here?"  
  
Squall pushed up the helmet, grinning slightly. "I'm your Commander. Give me some slack."  
  
"My GF's were junctioned to Seifer when I was unconscious." She said sullenly. That was a shame, since she had Diabolos, Doomtrain and Leviathan with her. Squall chuckled. "Not a problem. You're just as compatible with my GF's too." He put a hand on her shoulder and instantly she felt revitalized. "Thanks. Bahamut?" She asked. Squall nodded. He only had three GF's junctioned to him, all high levels with enormous attacking power. Cactuar, Bahamut, and of course, Eden.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Brief me." He said as they quietly sneaked though the prison. But luck wasn't on their side this time. No sooner had they reached the main gates then the alarm sounded. "PRISONER ALERT!!!!!!"  
  
"Get to the Ragnarok, behind Deling." Squall said curtly as he took of the Galbadian uniform and drew out his Lion Heart. "I'll slow them down."  
  
Quistis took off, alert as ever. Squall stood his ground as the soldiers bore down on him. "Time for some exercise." He muttered and without hesitation, summoned Cactuar.  
  
Quistis was grateful for Bahamut - the GF wiped clean any obstacles in her way. Scrambling into the Ragnarok, she directed the huge craft towards the D-District Prison. She spotted Squall immediately - who wouldn't? Being surrounded by men and monsters, she saw Eden blasting them apart. Well. She released the ladder and waited for Squall to grab it.  
  
Squall heard the roar of the Ragnarok and looked up just in time to see the ladder drop down. He cursed silently - her piloting skills were adequate, but not good. For one, she dropped the ladder beyond the circle of his attacks - meaning he'd have to force his way through. "Cactuar!" Instantly his path was covered by thousands of cactus thorns, clearing a path to safety. Grabbing the ladder, he gave a wave, hoping Quistis saw it. She did. The Ragnarok took off with a roar, as Squall hung on to the ladder, spells whizzing by him.  
  
"Thanks." They said simultaneously as Squall came to the cockpit. Quistis blinked tiredly. "Okay, here's the long and short of it. I think there're rebels in the Eshtar army, and they're working with Galbadia. One thing is, the Communication Tower was used to relay messages between the two parties. They plan to take over Tears' Point, They're going to assassinate President Loire on the fifth. any idea when is that?"  
  
"Two days away." Squall replied, frowning. "The fifth. that's the date of his election anniversary."  
  
"Right. I'll have to call Headmaster Cid."  
  
"He had already given orders that we're to act." Squall said tersely. "Due to your escape, they should have alerted the Eshtar rebels, and they're on standby now. We can't make a formal entrance."  
  
"Uh. Why do we get into these situations?" Quistis groaned. "They might have acted already."  
  
"Still." Squall furrowed his brows. He got to the controls and sent a transmission to Cid. "Headmaster, this is Squall. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Squall!" An excited voice answered back. Squall slapped his forehead. Selphie. "Is Headmaster Cid there?"  
  
"I'm here, Squall."  
  
"Reporting recovery mission successful. Quistis has informed me that there are Eshtar rebels working with Galbadia, and their target is to assassinate President Loire." He heard Selphie squeal. Squall continued. "They also target Tears' Point, which can be dangerous as the area has a huge amount of energy. I think they plan to threaten the world with this power. With President Loire gone, there will be chaos in Eshtar, which means the rebels can take over easily. Request permission to go ahead to Eshtar."  
  
"Permission granted." Cid's voice was hardly audible over the groans of protest from the others. "You and Instructor Trepe will head on to Eshtar and prevent the assassination. I'll bring the Garden over as soon as I can."  
  
"Headmaster," Squall said thoughtfully. "If news of Eshtar chaos spreads, there's be pandemonium around the world. Please alert all SeeDs to be on standby."  
  
"All available SeeDs alerted at 1300, those on missions are requested to continue unless of an emergency." Cid replied. Squall nodded to himself. Then he remembered something. "Zell, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Look out for her."  
  
"Uh? Oh. Okay!"  
  
He switched off the intercom and sighed. 'We're in for a long day,"  
  
He turned to Quistis, only to find the young instructor staring off into space. 'What are you thinking?"  
  
Quistis blinked and smiled sadly. "I. I met Seifer."  
  
Squall chose not to say a word.  
  
"He didn't seem to be in control of his mind, Squall." She trailed off, feeling helpless. Squall shrugged. 'He was always a puppet for others. Can't really blame him."  
  
"How can you say that?" Quistis replied indignantly. Then she softened. "Maybe you're right. but all the same."  
  
She must be exhausted, he thought as he watch her drift into sleep in the other chair. There were evident burn marks on her arms and dried blood on her clothes - but he knew she was alert even in sleep - her Save the Queen was not hanging haphazardly, but firmly gripped in gloved hands. He closed his eyes and slowly replenished her energy with a Curaga spell, but those physical wounds will have to heal by themselves.  
Well? Please read n Review! 


	5. Chapter 5 Conflicts

Chapter 5 Conflicts  
  
Cody cautiously followed Watts as he entered a small house. "Zone, are you here, sir?"  
  
"Up here," Zone's voice floated from the second floor. "Come on up, Watts!"  
  
"I brought someone, sir!"  
  
He and Cody slowly trudged up the stairs, and as they approached the second floor they distinctly heard a female giggle. "Wha. Princess?" Watts exclaimed and bounded the rest of the journey. Sure enough, it was!  
  
"Watts!" Rinoa beamed and hugged the man, and then she reverted to the stranger.  
  
For Cody, it was like a dream. This. isn't she Commander Leonhart's -  
  
"Cody Rye?" Rinoa half squealed. In that instant Cody knew. He stepped back. "Get away from me. You're the SeeD sent to take me back, aren't you?"  
  
"Um, yes, but - "  
  
"Get away from me." Cody said with quiet anger. Watts and Zone looked on in confusion. Rinoa sighed. "Cody, can I call you Cody? Right. I'm supposed to bring you back to Balamb, true, but it doesn't mean that I'm taking you by force."  
  
Cody blinked. "You're not forcing me to go back?"  
  
"Well. I've heard about things, and." Rinoa bit her lip. This guy's just like me and my father.  
  
Watts beamed. "That means he can stay here, sir?"  
  
"He's a lot safer here than anywhere else," Zone pointed out. "Haven't you heard that SeeDs all over are restless? Seems like there's something big going on. I even heard that Balamb Garden's left Balamb and headed to Eshtar."  
  
"Eshtar?" Rinoa gasped in shock, and anger. "Why didn't they call me?"  
  
"Maybe coz this is your first mission." Zone said guiltily. "Y'know, Squall won't let you in any danger - "  
  
"What in Hyne's name was he thinking?!" Rinoa shrieked. "That I'm going to get in his way?!"  
  
Cody was quiet all the while. "Miss Rinoa."  
  
"Rinoa, please," She ignored him. "Watts, is there a train running to Eshtar from here?"  
  
"No.the only way to get to Eshtar is by Fisherman's Horizon.you're not going, sir?!" Watts said in shock. Rinoa tossed her head impatiently. "I can't just stay here. The others are probably on their way. they have Ragnarok!"  
  
"There's a boat from here to Fisherman's Horizon." Cody finally spoke up. Watts blinked. "Yes, I think there is."  
  
"Then I'm going." Rinoa got up. Cody sighed. "Miss Rinoa, as absurd as it is, I think I should follow you."  
  
"Great. A Squall number 2." Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, okay?"  
  
"I think you're fooling yourself." His cool gray eyes clashed with her deep brown ones. "You're a great magic user, but you're not exactly the battle type, are you?"  
  
A cold shiver ran down her spine. This man was almost like Quistis - saw through her like a book. "So what if I'm not?"  
  
"Think the guy's got a point," Zone said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you can keep an eye on him and return him to Balamb when it's over."  
  
Cody shrugged. He didn't like the idea of going back, but. he had read so much about Eshtar. he had to go and see.  
  
"Fine." Rinoa said finally. She had to get to Squall.  
  
"Flying at low altitude." Quistis said as they flew through the Abadan Plains. "Think we'll land here?"  
  
"Behind the mountains," Squall replied as he peered through the windows. "We'll cut through the protective screen."  
  
Quistis landed Ragnarok and got up from the pilot seat. "How are we playing?"  
  
Squall paused. This was going to be difficult. what with the two of them only. He had to admit that it looked fairly simple, but he hated underestimating anything.  
  
"If they're alerted, then the security at Tears' Point must have tightened. And inner Eshtar too." Squall said thoughtfully. "We'll head to Tears' Point first. Secure the area, and then."  
  
"You're going back to Eshtar and save Laguna," Quistis said with a smile. "I'll wait at Tears Point. Am I right?"  
  
Squall scowled. That wasn't what he had in mind exactly, but he saw that Quistis was trying to patch things up between him and Laguna. "Whatever." They both chorused at the same time, Quistis erupting into laughter. "Let's go then."  
  
Balamb Garden cruised through the water at top speed. "This is a mess, a mess." Zell groaned as he sat in Squall's office. With both Squall and Quistis gone, Garden was going nuts. Normally it was Squall and Quistis who smoothed things with the world leaders, and now things were going a bit awry. "Now I know how much work Squall has to do. How come he never suffers from a nervous breakdown?!"  
  
"He's a workaholic. Quisty's a workaholic." Irvine furiously sorted through correspondence. Since word leaked that there was trouble in Eshtar, both Galbadia Garden and Trabia Garden are demanding to know what's happening. Not to mention other Presidents, Heads of States. people requesting SeeD services had to be put on hold. "Damn it. it's a crisis and they can only think of themselves?" Irvine cursed. Zell grinned. Then his face fell. "You know, Rinoa hasn't contacted us in days. If anything happens to her - "  
  
"You won't know, cause Squall'll cut you up faster than you can say 'hotdog'," Irvine fumbled through a huge folder, grinning. They all knew how protective Squall can be. 'Seffie's not too worried though." Irvine said absently. "Said the two will be back in time for the party. provided Squall doesn't spill the beans."  
  
"Squall? Spill? He'd dye his hair green before doing that." Zell shook his head.  
  
Rinoa stepped off at Fisherman's Horizon, smelling the salty breeze. "This place never changed," She sad softly.  
  
"This is Fisherman's Horizon?" Cody said with interest. "Pretty calm."  
  
"Yeah. How is it that you know about the boat?" Rinoa asked curiously. "If I wasn't wrong, you never left Balamb all your life."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm ignorant." Cody strolled over to the train station. "This station was closed until you guys destroyed Ultemecia, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." She suddenly felt guilty. She wasn't much help. Still."Is there a train coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Cody walked up the flight of stairs. "Your question, by the way. I study the world map. I learn about everything there is to know about the world, but I never got to see them. I read Commander Leonhart's journey to defeat Ultemecia. you guys are legends." He said wistfully. That made her even more forlorn. "Cody. I wasn't much help to them." She said. "I was a burden. I felt it. How they had to go against all odds to save me. Squall risked his life many times." She almost choked. Cody stared at her in surprise. "Hey, relax. I don't think he considers you a burden at all." For a moment he was confused, and then he realized he said it as if he meant what he said.  
  
Rinoa flashed him a smile. "Right!" She said happily. Squall doesn't think of anything as a burden. 'So, let's catch that train!"  
  
The screen sparked where Quistis carefully cut it using a laser cutter, and soon she had made a sort of a flap in the screen big enough for one person to crawl through. "Okay."  
  
Squall crept through the screen and motioned for Quistis to follow. They were directly behind Tears' Point, and the huge monument loomed up ahead, overshadowing everything. They hid behind rocks as they slowly progressed towards the center of the monument. "Hyne, there are at least 100 Eshtar soldiers here." Quistis muttered. Squall nodded. "Think we need a disguise?"  
  
"No. There's a sort of a tunnel that goes under the center of this place, but I can't recall the entrance."  
  
"It's there," Squall indicated to a slab of concrete that served as some kind of changing post. " Sleep," he whispered. He was taking a chance, he knew. Eshtar soldiers wore uniforms that repelled most status attacks, but Squall wasn't any ordinary magic user anyway.  
  
"Aren't they cute." Quistis murmured as Squall kicked them out of the way. They climbed down the tunnel and Squall replaced the slab with a Float spell. "Fire," Quistis muttered and a bright red flame appeared in her hand. A low-grade spell does come in handy. They journeyed through the dark tunnel, ignoring the sound of sand scrunched beneath their feet. They walked on for maybe almost ten minutes before they came to a ladder set in the wall. Quistis extinguished the fire and listened as Squall climbed up the ladder and push the obstacle on top of them. "Clear."  
  
They emerged in some sort of a corridor, and it was thankfully deserted. Keeping low, they came to a junction, but this time the steel doors leading to the Control Center was.  
  
"Oh, a Propogator," Quistis said with interest. The huge monster was the green type, and thankfully it hadn't seen them yet. Quistis had never fought one, but Squall did. And he made short work of it. Quistis fiddled with the locks and soon the doors opened.  
  
"Intruders! Alert!"  
  
Quistis sighed and Squall drew out his Lion Heart again. Judging by the number of soldiers in the room, he would have to fight at least fifteen - that is, if he wanted to be fair. Instinctively he and Quistis backed each other.  
  
"Bahamut!"  
  
"Eden!"  
  
The soldiers lay defeated in seconds. "There." Quistis smiled and headed to the Control bank lining one wall. "What is this?" She deftly pressed a few buttons. Instantly her face changed. "Uh, Squall, maybe you'd better contact Cid now."  
  
"What is it?" Squall approached her. Quistis pointed to the information in yellow running down the screen. "This is the plans for today. Apparently they've moved the schedule to two hours earlier than planned. because we've come into the picture."  
  
Squall's jaw tightened. "We haven't any time." He said curtly.  
  
Quistis whistled softly. "That's not it. They've sent an army of Dark mages to intercept Balamb Garden - they're headed here!"  
  
"Mages?" Squall frowned. Mages were people who was capable of using strong magic - up till the third level, which so far only qualified SeeDs of level 50 and above have learnt to harness. And in Balamb Garden right now, he wasn't too sure of how many SeeDs could withstand such an attack. He promptly switched on the transmitter. "Commander Leonhart to Headmaster."  
  
"Copy," Came Irvine's tired voice. "How're ya doing, Squall?"  
  
"Alert all SeeDs, you're going to be under attack by Dark mages." Squall directed. "Have every available SeeD position themselves in various parts of Garden - you guys know what to do."  
  
Irvine sighed. 'So that's what that ship is carrying. Drat - mages can be a handful."  
  
"What GF is junctioned to you?"  
  
"Uh. you already took Bahamut, Cactuar, and Eden, and Quistis had Doomtrain, Leviathan, and Diabolos. Which leaves us with Tonberry, Ifrit, Shiva, Quezacotl. you get my drift." Squall thought quickly. "Divide equally among you. It's in your hands now, Kinneas."  
  
"Yeah. Leave it to the cowboy," He still sounded weary. Squall switched off the transmitter. "Let's move." Quistis nodded. "Look, this place seems be the main directive. You go after Laguna while I try and send delay information, to buy you time."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here."  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not Rinoa," her voice had gone edgy. Quickly she softened. "Really, This place isn't bad now, besides, I have Bahamut. Maybe I'll be better here than in Inner Eshtar."  
  
"You'd better be right," He began running towards the door. Quistis turned her attention back to the controls. "I wasn't wrong about you, was I?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Squall sprinted back to Inner Eshtar. The journey was fast, and soon he was on the elevator leading into Eshtar when - WHAM!  
  
Cursing, he knelt down and wondered what the explosion was. It was so strong it rocked the elevator momentarily. "Come on."  
  
Running off from the elevator, he sprinted into Inner Eshtar, only to find that it was quite deserted. "Where's everybody?"  
  
He ran up and down the corridors, until he came to the pathway that overlooked the Presidential Palace. Then he saw it - A parade in the lower levels of the city! Jumping down wasn't a good idea.  
  
Read n Review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Hands Full

Chapter 6 Hands Full  
  
Laguna smiled and waved to everyone as he was taken slowly through the city. He knew he was safe, but still, even a hundred Eshtar soldiers couldn't make him feel secure. That was why he had his trusty machine-gun tucked under the floor of the vehicle in case he needed it.  
  
Quistis was sending fault directions. "Let President reach Palace before move," She said under her breath as she keyed in the directive furiously.  
  
"Stop where you are, SeeD."  
  
Quistis whirled around and struck with her Save the Queen, but the whip sparked when it met the blade of a Gunblade - Hyperion.  
  
"Well hello, Seifer," She said cynically. "I'd like my GF's back now, I'm sure you can't summon them fast enough."  
  
Seifer did not answer, instead he sheathed his Hyperion.  
  
Quistis gripped her Save the Queen tightly. "Are you going to stand there, or fight?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Propogator!"  
  
Quistis gawked as three Propagators lumbered into the room. Three. if Squall was here it would have been a different matter. Then her heart hardened. Hell, you're no weakling!  
  
She dodged, lashed and summoned Bahamut again and again, until finally only Seifer remained. But Quistis was exhausted. She jumped from one torture to another, she thought wryly. Seifer approached her as Quistis aimed her whip.  
  
"Very well, you can have your GFs back" Seifer said and in a second, cold energy slammed into Quistis, making her topple to the ground. A wave of dizziness hit her. "That."  
  
"Was no GF," Seifer picked her up and stared into her clear blue eyes. He had hit her with Slow status, and she was struggling for control. 'Let - me - go.  
  
"You're going to watch the world die,' He said jerkily. Quistis blanched and tried to pull away, but he was, evidently too strong. Summoning a strength she didn't know she possessed, she pushed him away and she herself banged against the control panel. It was then did she notice - Energy Release : Enter Code.  
  
"This place is a bomb mine." Seifer swung his Hyperion. "And you'll blow up with it."  
  
Quistis suddenly smiled, but it was triumphant. "Really? Top security codes always have anti-personnel security."  
  
Seifer frowned, and then realization hit him. "What - "  
  
Too late, Quistis had randomly punched in numbers and now the panel was blaring. "Warning, incorrect code. Preparing seal process."  
  
Seifer tried to get to the door, but it was sealed tight. "Curse you, SeeD!"  
  
Quistis slumped down at the control panel. She felt the air grow heavy - Bad Breath! She only had protection against Berserk and Sleep.eventually she'd die. She mentally berated herself for not stocking Esuna from Squall, and then thinking. what the heck?  
  
Seifer was hit with all status, and was asleep. Quistis smiled briefly. As long as he's not awake, he won't be in any danger. She closed her eyes and felt her strength ebbing. At least I was able to do something constructive, the Instructor in her calmly reflected. Constructive? A chuckle escaped her lips. How much constructive can her life get? SeeD at the age of 15, Instructor at 16, Savior of the world at 17. a loner all the while. Alone. At first she had thought she could at least live it out with the cold-hearted Squall, but he's got Rinoa now, and in the end, she's been going in circles. She was about to reach for the transmitter on her vest when she checked herself. She had never called to him for help, and she certainly wasn't going to do so now.  
  
Squall noticed several Eshtar soldiers were discussing among themselves, and then comparing something. These are the rebels, he thought. Elbowing himself through the crowd, he pushed up to the side of the vehicle. When he was there, he hoisted himself up and heard gasps of shock and outrage. Laguna spun around and was startled to see Squall. "Talk later, you life is in danger," Squall said curtly. Laguna nodded, thinking fast. Turning to the now speechless crowd, he smiled. "I have sent a request to Balamb Garden to borrow their Commander - I would like to give him my profound thanks; the thanks of the City of Eshtar! Everybody please, Commander Squall Leonhart!" There was an uneasy hush, and then slowly, but gradually, applause began to build until a thunderous applause greeted this speech, and Laguna watched in satisfaction as everyone beamed. But Squall wasn't paying attention. He had his Lion Heart by his side, his glacial eyes carefully examined every face he could catch. "I'm taking you to Garden once this parade is finished," He said, barely audible over the roar of the crowd. Laguna blinked. "But I have a feast with the Presidents of the world, I can't miss that."  
  
"You have your life to worry about," Squall said reproachfully. Laguna preferred not to answer - the ties between father and son weren't too good, but tolerable. Squall acknowledged Laguna because of Ellone, and only because of Ellone. For the duty of SeeD, he'd save Laguna, but for the honor of his position only. Not as a son.  
  
Very soon the vehicle pulled up to the presidential palace and both men climbed down. Kiros and Ward came up and beamed at Squall. "Is he joining us?"  
  
"I'm taking Laguna to Garden." Squall said. "There are rebels here, and he's in danger. He's safer with us."  
  
Kiros nodded. Squall never joked about such matters. "We'll cover up."  
  
'President Loire!" Another man came up, and judging by his uniform, he was the Head of the Eshtar army. "The other Presidents are waiting for you."  
  
"Ah, I have something else to do, please give them my regards." Laguna started to follow Squall. The Head of Guard was shocked. "President!"  
  
"Leave him," Kiros said sharply. "Didn't you hear? Tell them President Loire will be absent."  
  
"Ah... yes." he stammered and turned away, so neither Kiros nor Ward saw the murder in his eyes. Damn Commander Leonhart!  
  
Squall pulled Laguna through the crowds, clearing a path with his Lion Heart to scare away rabid fans. He tapped the transmitter. "Quistis?"  
  
Crackle. Silence. "Quistis?!" And then. "Squall.?" it was barely audible, slightly more than a whisper. In the background, he heard a siren. 'What's going on?!"  
  
'Did you get. Laguna?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming to get you. What's going on?!"  
  
"No. go to Garden. Don't come."  
  
"What's going on!!!! Answer me!"  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"He's there?"  
  
"Go back, don't come."  
  
"Hyne!" He cursed and entered the Ragnarok. "I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"The place. It's activated high-security. I can hear monsters everywhere."  
  
"Stop it! I'm coming, hold on!" He flipped the switches and the Ragnarok sprang to life.  
  
"No." stronger, but still feeble. He landed the Ragnarok just outside the screen and entered through the hole. In wasn't long before he stood outside the Control Room, but true enough, Behemoths and Marlboros were abound. How the hell was he going to open the door?! Just then he heard a roar and the biggest Ruby Dragon he had ever seen was charging at him. It reared up and gave Breath, but Squall quickly evaded and in a second, the door blew up in flames. He threw a sleep spell at it and rushed through the door. "Quistis!!"  
  
Quistis was leaning over Seifer, keeping him asleep. He had woken up several times and gone berserk, but Quistis quickly cast Sleep on him. He has to answer to Squall. even if I die, I need to keep him alive.  
  
'Quistis!" Squall rushed to Quistis, but the latter was too drained to answer. Squall quickly rummaged in his pockets. He found a X-Potion and gave it to her as well as an Esuna spell. She blinked and looked at Squall. Squall pulled her. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait! Seifer! We have to take him!"  
  
"Whatever for?" Squall asked with the faintest hint of a growl. Quistis shook her head in exasperation. "He can tell us what's going on. We need to give a report to Cid, remember?"  
  
Squall grudgingly had to admit her logic. 'Fine." He threw a float spell on him and the three rushed out of the place.  
  
"MAGE ALERT!!!" Nida bellowed over the PA System. Everywhere, chaos ensued as SeeDs and cadets gathered around every available opening to stop the enemy. Irvine, Zell and Selphie ran around between the first and second floors, while Edea took care of the third floor. Dark Mages broke through glass panels, causing chaos similar to the Galbadia Garden attack. Selphie literally blew everyone away with Shiva, while Zell gave a fine show with his martial arts, though of course Pandemona was there to cover him. "Squad A report!" Irvine spoke into the transmitter.  
  
"Quad clear!"  
  
"Dorms clear!"  
  
"Cafeteria clear!"  
  
"We need help at the front gate!"  
  
Irvine cursed slightly and let fly a round of shots as a Mage tried to use Stop on him. "Selphie, front gate!"  
  
"On my way, cowboy!" Selphie replied cheerfully. Irvine shook his head in amazement. He and Zell were close to Limit Breaks and she can still smile?  
  
The Transmitter cracked and Nida's voice rang shrilly. "Irvine! Galbadia Garden and Trabia are also reporting similar attacks!"  
  
"Shoot." Irvine cursed again. "Tell them to give all they've got! Where are we now?"  
  
"Nearing Eshtar, but I can't move so fast - the Mage ship's slowing us down!"  
  
"Just keep on going. try and get Squall!"  
  
Read n Review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Hide and Seek

Chapter 7 Hide and Seek  
  
Disclaimer as usual. Squaresoft. gimme Squall. prettyplease???  
  
Author's note: Thanx to all who requested Qualls, I shaped the next chapters to allow for character growth. er. relationship growth. I try to portray the characters as they are in the game, so as you can see, Squall's not gonna throw his heart out so fast! It's gonna take a lot of convincing. and so I try to do it as properly as possible! But I will try. thank you all!!!! One last question. should I throw Rinoa with her new knight or should I dump her with some other char?  
  
"Wow. is this Eshtar?" Cody gawked in amazement at the sheer majesty o the place. Rinoa too gazed in wonder. She was possessed when she came here, and didn't see the sheer beauty of the place. It was so. hyper!  
  
]She sneaked a peek at Cody and saw him staring at everything with childish wonder. He was so innocent, it was amazing that a person who knew so much was so naïve. He was almost like Squall, but there was nothing Squall about the way his eyes shone, and the way he laughed, or the way he held himself completely at ease with his surroundings. Although she could sense, under the surface, he was watching, observing, ready to move at the slightest notice.  
  
"So, where are we going now?" Cody turned to her. She blinked, feeling a slight blush creep into her cheeks. She hoped he didn't notice her embarrassment. "Well. I guess we should head to the Presidential Palace. I mean. Squall's likely to be there."  
  
Cody shrugged. The city was huge, and for a while, Rinoa wondered if she was ever going to find her way around. But soon she came to the front of the palace, where, judging from the many people milling around, there must be something going on. Several people turned their heads to the duo as they came nearer, and one shrieked suddenly; "The Sorceress!"  
  
Rinoa stopped. Darn it. She knew she had forgotten something. The scream had made her the center of attention, and now she knew she was in hot soup, because a man that looked pretty high-and-mighty was running towards her, face set in anger. "Who are you? Trying to ruin the summit meeting?!"  
  
"We want to see Commander Leonhart, if he's here," Cody interjected smoothly. The man's face screwed up more, if possible. 'Commander Leonhart is not here, now I request you to leave - "  
  
"Cody?" A man's voice came from behind the man. Cody's eyes narrowed. A man was approaching them, and Rinoa knew him well - Wheyern Rye; The Mayor of Balamb! "You tricked me, didn't you?" Cody growled at Rinoa. Rinoa gasped. "I didn't know he was here, I was just looking for Squall - "  
  
"Rinoa?!"  
  
Now it was Rinoa's turn to narrow her eyes at the new voice. "General Caraway." She replied curtly. Her father gave her a frosty smile. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Thought you're still at Garden."  
  
"I'm a SeeD now, and I'm looking for Squall." She replied nastily. "I don't have any intention to see you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Wheyern Rye turned to Rinoa, smiling. "Thank you for completing the mission so speedily. Balamb's SeeDs are indeed great."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cody's voice rose. Rinoa turned to him in surprise. So far, he had seemed docile, a little excitable, but he had never used such a tone. Until now, and when she looked at him, she noticed his eyes had changed color. From a stormy gray, they were now. Blood red. "Cody?"  
  
'Seize them!" Wheyern Rye suddenly screamed, and an army of soldiers came running. Rinoa frowned. Them? "Father?"  
  
'You're a SeeD now, aren't you?" Caraway said. "Take care of your own self."  
  
"Oh, I wondered what mother saw in you!" Rinoa snapped and took out her Shooting Star. Cody was eyeing the enemy calmly. "Rinoa, you might want to stand a little further."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Suddenly there was a rush of hot wind that threw Rinoa to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and stared in horror as a huge figure loomed over Cody - it was a figure she had seen before, but Hyne, how can it be? "Tiamat.?"  
  
Tiamat roared and a blast of wind sliced every enemy within range to pieces. Rinoa shielded herself and watched the bloody massacre.  
  
"Now's our chance! Shoot him!" Yelled Wheyern as Tiamat withdrew. At this point, Rinoa realized that he was in some kind of trance, and very vulnerable. And she knew why Wheyern wanted this boy back. " Ultima!" She yelled and Wheyer's men were knocked unconscious. She grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him away. "Let's go!"  
  
Cody was confused as Rinoa tore through the city until they've exited the city. Rinoa dragged him until they came to the mountains, and soon they were in Mordred Plains. "We'll take the Trabia canyon,' Rinoa indicated. "The nearest Garden is there, and we can get help."  
  
"Why are you saving me?" Cody suddenly blurted out. Rinoa stared at him in surprise. "Uh. you mean you want to stay there?"  
  
"No, but you've finished your mission. Isn't that what SeeDs are supposed to do?"  
  
Rinoa sighed. "We're here to protect the innocent. If our client is wrong, then we can break the contract if we wish - we can afford to lose a couple thousand Gil. It's not like I'm gonna get kicked out or something"  
  
They climbed down from the Canyon and soon saw Trabia Garden, but it wasn't what she had expected. "What's happening?" She cried in alarm as she saw people fighting - is Trabia Garden under attack?! But Trabia had just been rebuilt, and their SeeDs are not strong enough to withstand any heavy assault.  
  
'We've got to help them." Cody jumped down from the ledge and without warning, Tiamat appeared. Rinoa could not fail to be awed by the monster's presence. Tiamat was like Bahamut - overpowering and magnificent. In the midst of it, Cody stood calmly, directing the GF in whatever way he wanted. It was amazing to see such understanding between a summoner and the summoned. It was as if he and Tiamat were one.  
"Had a good trip?" Laguna asked, beaming as they entered the Ragnarok. Squall slapped his forehead in his usual gesture and Quistis smiled wearily. "We're alright, thank you Laguna."  
  
Seifer was slumped in one of the seats, and Quistis set to removing his status ailments. Squall sat down at the pilot seat and checked the Auto- Pilot. Balamb's engineers have included a tracking system so Ragnarok could go to the Garden at any where in the world. "Balamb Garden is currently headed for Eshtar," Squall said quietly. "We'll intercept them in ten minutes."  
  
"Great," Quistis sighed. "I really need to rest." She pushed her hair back and made sure Seifer was properly healed. "Matron would know what to do with him. I just hope he can tell us something."  
  
Squall sat opposite her, on the other side of Seifer. "Why do you care so much for him?"  
  
She blinked in surprise. "That's strange," She suddenly said with an amused smile. "Are you bothered?"  
  
He scowled and shrugged. Quistis could see what was coming. "Whatever." They chorused, and Quistis chuckled. "He was my student,' She said softly. "I guess I'm still the same bossy Instructor. even after all he's done, I can't let him kill himself."  
  
Squall scowled harder, if possible. His animosity towards Seifer was still there, and he wasn't that forgiving. But he was a leader, and leaders always take the best decisions, even if it meant sacrificing one's emotions. That, he understood.  
"Irvine!" Nida's voice called over the transmitter. Irvine polished off the last of the Mages. 'What?"  
  
"Our radar sighted the Ragnarok heading here."  
  
"Open the hangar." Irvine instructed. Selphie came up to him. 'What's up?"  
  
"Squall's on his way."  
  
"Ah. we're finished already. He missed out all the fun!" She looked outside the window and saw the Mage ship latching off the Garden. Irvine rolled his eyes and tipped his hat. "Seffie, you're the only one who found anything to smile about right now."  
  
She and Irvine hurried to the bridge, where Zell was waiting. He looked incredibly worried. "I haven't been able to contact Rinoa, guys," He said worriedly. "Where is she now?"  
  
Nida came up from the third floor, looking worried. 'I've sent other SeeDs to track her, but so far the only thing we know is she left for Timber at eleven hundred hours, and haven't been seen since then."  
  
Irvine whistled. "If Squall finds out we'll be minced meat."  
  
The communication panel suddenly buzzed. "Squall to Garden, do you read me?"  
  
"Garden here," Zell replied, his voice quavering slightly.  
  
"I've got Quistis. Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah. The Mages are gone." He said in a rather high-pitched voice.  
  
Squall frowned as he conversed with Zell. Quistis came and sat in the Co- pilot seat as Laguna watched over Seifer, and she too frowned. "Zell, are you sure everything's fine?"  
  
"Yeah. Come around quickly, y'know, Squall?"  
  
Squall blinked. Quistis tapped her fingernails thoughtfully on the control panel and spoke sharply into the microphone. "Zell Dincht, do not lie to your Commander. Now what's going on?"  
  
Silence. Zell quirked an eyebrow and mouthed wordlessly to the others; I don't want to do this.  
  
Selphie shakily approached the panel. "Uh, Squall?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. we have a tinsy- weeny problem."  
  
"How tinsy-weeny?" Squall shot sarcastically.  
  
"Um.Oh boy. uh. we can't find Rinoa." She finally blurted out sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Quistis nearly toppled off her chair. 'For Hyne's sake Squall, control yourself!" Squall had gripped the steering controls so hard the Ragnarok swerved off-course. She rushed to him and pulled the aircraft back on course. "Explain, Selphie."  
  
'Well. we last received word that she went to Timber, but she's vanished. we don't know where she is now." Selphie said miserably. Squall covered his forehead, shaking with disbelief. Quistis bit her lip. 'Where could she be.?"  
  
"Wait!" Nida's voice suddenly rang out. "A SeeD reported seeing her at Fisherman's Horizon at thirteen hundred hours, boarding a train to Eshtar."  
  
"She must have been furious that we were leaving her." Selphie giggled. Then her face changed back to solemnity as she heard Squall curse. "Continue to Eshtar. But first, open the hangar."  
  
The hangar was added after the Ultemecia adventure, where the Ragnarok would be docked. Several cadets awaited their commander as the Ragnarok slowly came down, but didn't dock. Irvine held on to his hat tightly as the wind howled in the hangar. Selphie jumped up and down in excitement while Zell was visibly down. The door opened and Squall's face appeared. "Irvine, you're staying here," He shouted over the din. "The rest of you, come with me."  
  
He motioned to the cadets and handed Seifer over. Irvine's eyes narrowed. 'What's he doing here?"  
  
"Take him to Cid and Matron," Squall instructed as he helped Selphie aboard the Ragnarok. Irvine cursed softly as the Ragnarok left the hangar once more. Turning to the fear-stricken cadets, he motioned for them to bring Seifer to Matron.  
They had been fighting for almost half an hour now, and Rinoa was getting tired. She could see Cody was tired too, but he kept on summoning Tiamat.  
"This is - pointless," Rinoa gasped as she and Cody held up the front gates. She had told a cadet to call for Squall, and right now, she was wondering if he would be in time. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, there was a roar and a huge craft appeared over their heads. Cody's face hardened as his eyes fixed on the giant craft. "Rinoa, you'd better run." 'Why?" Rinoa half cried, warding off one blow. Cody furiously struck the attacker. "My father's coming. Run!" "I'm not leaving you," Rinoa said stubbornly. Cody uttered a cry of frustration. "What kind of a fool are you? Go and save yourself!" Rinoa refused to budge. "I'm a SeeD. I'm not leaving comrades!" She shouted. Maybe if she wasn't so caught up, she would have seen a Mage aim an Ultima at her, but Cody saw and his eyes widened in horror. "Rinoa!!" He pushed her away. Rinoa didn't really understand, but she didn't know - the world suddenly went white and she passed out.  
  
Selphie anxiously peered at the radar on the Ragnarok's control banks. "Approaching Inner Eshtar."  
  
"Land outside the city," Squall directed. "Returning to Eshtar after taking Laguna isn't a good idea."  
  
Quistis sighed as she stared out of the window. The sun was about to set, and it threw a warm red glow over the sky. "This is going to be a long, long day."  
  
"Is he hurt badly?" Edea anxiously peered at Seifer in the Infirmary. The former knight was lying on the bed, bandages covering his head and chest. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head. "He was hit with all status ailments, and a little cut here and there, that's all. But - "  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We found traces of a drug in his blood. it's not poison, but I'm still working on it. Maybe I should have it sent to Eshtar to be analyzed when we dock?"  
  
"You're the Doctor," Edea smiled. She turned back to Seifer. "Poor boy. look what the years have done to him."  
  
"He's all skin and bones, that's what you mean."  
  
Edea shook her head. "After three years, how did he end up meeting them again?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled bitterly. "Maybe this is what is called fate, Edea. This boy can't run from the others, because he's destined to be with them, no matter what."  
  
"Maybe." Edea placed a hand to Seifer's forehead. "He chose the wrong path, but it's not too late to turn back."  
  
Irvine was back at the bridge with Nida, receiving reports from the departments. Apparently Garden did not suffer too much damage from the attack. He was surprised with himself. Three years ago he wouldn't even think of doing this kind of work. Now he's actually sitting here, reading reports, arranging things on behalf of the commander - the Sorceress War had indeed changed him. What happened to the irresponsible cowboy, the sharpshooter? A vision of a giggling girl in yellow came to his mind and he grinned inwardly. Yeah, Selphie was partly responsible for this change. He was willing to change, if it meant keeping her. As a matter of fact, he wondered what would she say if he wanted to keep her forever.  
  
Nida suddenly appeared, carrying a sheet of paper and looking extremely worried. "I received a call from Trabia Garden. They said Rinoa ordered them to contact Squall, but - "  
  
"Rinoa's in Trabia?"  
  
Nida nodded. Irvine slapped his forehead. "Darn it." He tapped his transmitter. "Squall?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Are you in Eshtar?"  
  
"Entering the elevator."  
  
"Back up, I received news that Rinoa's in Trabia Garden."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Don't ask me how, just go there," Irvine groaned. This was becoming a hide-and-seek game.  
  
Squall furiously tapped the transmitter. "Rinoa's in Trabia."  
  
"How'd she get THERE?" Selphie groaned. Quistis too wanted to groan. "What happened to her transmitter?"  
  
She wasn't carrying it," Squall said through clenched teeth. They ran all the way back to the Ragnarok with growing anxiety and fear. Dusk had fallen, and with it monsters came out to play. Or to die, as with Squall's case as he vent out his anger on anything that dare cross his path. Selphie winced as a Behemoth suffered a particularly violent demise.  
  
Laguna looked up in amazement as they entered the cockpit once more. "Did you get her?"  
  
"She's in Trabia Garden," Squall said surly as he switched on the communication channel. He fiddled for a minute, and then scowled. "Their systems must be down due to the attack."  
  
"We'll just have to go then." Selphie sat in the pilot seat and soon the ship roared to life. "We'll be there in two hours."  
  
Squall nodded and exited the cockpit.  
  
Quistis rubbed her aching head. Selphie turned to her. "Mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"Ask Squall."  
  
"As if he's going to answer," She snorted. "Come on."  
  
Sighing, Quistis recapped everything, and when she's finished Selphie giggled. "It's just like old times, huh? Only old times were worse."  
  
"I don't know," She rubbed the base of her neck. "Ultemecia was hell bent on conquering time.but right now, we're facing politics, not magic."  
  
"We still have to fight," Selphie said stubbornly. "It's what we do, right? SeeDs have to fight evil."  
  
Quistis sighed and stepped on the elevator, thinking of some rest in the lounge downstairs. But when she got there, she knew there would be little rest.  
  
Squall stood with her back to her, facing the windows. The thing is, at night, there's nothing to see. He flinched when the door opened, indicating he knew she was there.  
  
Quistis shook her head. 'Don't mind me, I'm gonna sleep."  
  
Silence as Quistis comfortably settled into a chair and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"Mmm-Hm. We're worried too, Commander."  
  
"It's not like her to run around. First she's in Eshtar, and then she runs to Trabia. I don't get it."  
  
Suddenly Quistis didn't get it either. All thoughts of sleep vanished. True, Rinoa would not run across the continent for no reason.running from them! If she knew they were going to dock at Eshtar, there's no reason for her to run to Trabia Garden. If she ran there, it means she's looking for help.  
  
"She's in trouble." Quistis muttered. "What's going on, Squall? Why can't she wait for us?" "If I knew I wouldn't be worrying here," He retorted. He sighed in exasperation. "I shouldn't have left her."  
  
"NO, you can't say you've done wrong," Quistis shot back. 'Stop thinking she's so fragile, Squall. She's just as capable of taking care of herself as I am - " She bit her tongue "Maybe someone else would be a better example."  
  
A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Nah, you're okay. Maybe you're right."  
  
"I'm seldom wrong," Quistis sighed and bit her lip. "What mission was she sent on?"  
  
"She's supposed to go look for a missing boy. But it's no big deal."  
  
"Who?" Quistis frowned.  
  
"Wheyern Rye's son - Cody Rye."  
  
"Cody Rye?" The name rolled off her tongue. "Wasn't he in Instructor Aki's class a few years ago?"  
  
"Instructor Aki?" Squall frowned. "You mean he was at Garden?"  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't know," Quistis remarked dryly. She cast her mind back. "Quiet, almost like you, but he was really shy. strange though, his father pulled him out just after the Ultemecia business. wonder if he has got something to do with Rinoa missing?"  
  
Squall felt a massive migraine coming on. "I don't get it." He repeated.  
  
Quistis chuckled. "Really, I almost expected you to say 'whatever'. things change, huh?"  
  
Squall nearly smiled. Rinoa had changed him. Even if it meant going through the whole world for her, he'd do it. And he knew, his friends would too. But. why didn't he feel as anxious as he did? The feeling that he was about to lose a piece of himself. he pictured Rinoa and her beautiful smile, and with a sinking heart he realized the magic in them was gone. What was left? Why is he still trying to believe nothing has changed?  
  
Maybe your heart doesn't belong to her any more.  
  
He smiled wryly. He had accepted Rinoa to be his soul mate, and that was that. No matter how many doubts circled in his mind, he was forever hers.  
  
Or is he?  
  
Stop it, he shook his head. No more thinking.  
  
"We'll find her," He said determinedly. When Quistis didn't answer, he knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
Well???? It's a little long, but I try to minimalize chapters, that's why! Don't worry, more to come! I hope you guys can review and tell me what you want to see in the fic. nothing else makes me happier than to try and please readers! Reviews. Feed me. 


	8. Chapter 8 Digging Bones

Chapter 8 Digging Bones  
His head was pounding rapidly. but it began to clear, and soon the effort of trying to open his eyes became easier.  
  
"Awake?"  
  
It was bright, he thought groggily. Too bright. And that voice. he opened his eyes to see an intricately decorated ceiling. intricately familiar too. He turned his head to the left and spotted a man in a leather coat with a wide cowboy hat. "Kinneas?" He growled, but his voice came out parched.  
  
Irvine fixed his own cool eyes onto Seifer's clear green ones. "You've been out for hours," He stated simply. Seifer groaned and rubbed his head. "What happened.?" He muttered. The last thing he remembered was being in Winhill, and then a bunch of Eshtar soldiers came and. "Hyne."  
  
How the hell did he get to Garden? Did the Eshtar soldiers take him? But something in his mind told him he had been in deep shit.  
  
"Look," Irvine interjected his realization. "I haven't been with the guys for long, and I don't know this animosity between you guys, except that you were once the enemy. Matron and Ellone said something about you not being conscious, and I take that to be the reason why you tortured Quistis?" Irvine continued smoothly. He could swear that Seifer's horror was genuine. "I did what?! What are you yakking, cowboy?"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Cool it, old man. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Seifer groaned. "I can't remember. I just remember being in Winhill, then I was captured, but that was about it. maybe there was something else, but I can't recall."  
  
"Maybe a good square meal can help refresh your memory," Announced Dr. Kadowaki as she came in with a tray piled high with food. "Make sure he finishes, Irvine."  
  
"Will do," Irvine winked. Seifer stared a him for a moment. "You're from Galbadia Garden, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Irvine tipped his hat. "But I'm happy here now, with the gang and all. Wonder what made you go, huh?"  
  
Seifer chose not to answer.  
  
Irvine sighed. "We can't hate you, Seifer. Just thought you wanted to know that. Squall doesn't hate you, well maybe he's still a little sore, but. neither does Rinoa, or Quistis. Seffie in the least."  
  
"Chicken-wuss?" Seifer smirked. Irvine sighed. "If you stop calling him that, he might forgive you."  
  
"Who says I need forgiveness?" He snapped. Irvine tipped his hat as he got up. "You never did. We gave it to you. Good day, Seifer."  
  
Seifer suddenly felt that the steaming tray did not seem so appealing anymore.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
She felt cold hands nudging her awake. Darn it, it was so cold. "What.?" She mumbled.  
  
"Rinoa, wake up."  
  
She groaned and reached out for Squall's reassuring presence. Instead her hand skimmed cold metal surface. Instantly she was wide awake. 'Squall?!"  
  
"Commander Leonhart's not here, Rinoa," A bedraggled voice said weakly. Rinoa cried in alarm at the sight of Cody. The man was slumped against the metal wall, dried blood caked to his face and clothes. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I went to a masquerade," He grinned wryly. "Of course I was tortured; what did you expect?"  
  
"Oh." Rinoa was close to tears as she looked around her. "What's going on? Where are we?"  
  
"The giant airship you saw," Cody screwed up his face in pain. The blood was the first hint - they broke his right arm and twisted his leg, not to mention the feel of several broken ribs pressing against his bruised chest. In short, he was barely alive than dead. Rinoa noticed his pain and came closer, but he harshly pushed her away. "Don't!"  
  
"You're really hurt," She stubbornly touched his face. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Do you believe it? I get worse when I'm at home."  
  
"Why?" Rinoa burst into tears. "Why does your father do this to you? What's going on?"  
  
Cody closed his eyes. He could feel Tiamat in him, slowly healing his wounds. "Because I have this GF." He said slowly. "Tiamat.  
  
"You defeated Tiamat three years ago, but he didn't die. He left Ultemecia to search for a new life - as a GF. I don't know why, but he chose me," He gulped in pain. "He chose me to be his master. At that time I was a SeeD cadet, and I told my father about it. That was my biggest mistake.  
  
"I knew my father hungered for power, but I didn't know that I had unwittingly given him the means to get it. He locked me at home, letting me go out only with guards who knew how to subdue me. Tiamat became my GF, and I became a prisoner. I learnt how to harness his powers, and soon I discovered my father's plans to overthrow the Gardens. With the help of General Caraway and several other figures I did not know. That's when I decided to run away. I figured that if I ran, then he couldn't attack Garden as planned, and I'd be safe too."  
  
Silence, and then Cody smiled. "You don't have to worry about my injuries - Tiamat will heal me soon enough. The problem here is getting you out of here."  
  
Rinoa hugged her knees to her chin. "I always get into these things." Tears filled her eyes. "Squall was always there for me."  
  
"You can't depend on Commander Leonhart forever," Cody said gently. "He's probably out looking for you now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go out there and look for him."  
  
"He never expects me to anyway," She sulked. "He's always expecting me to wait, even when I'm a SeeD. He doesn't trust me."  
  
A chuckle. Cody knew he was asking for trouble if he said this, but he knew he should anyway. "How can he trust you if you don't trust in his love?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rinoa furiously slammed her hand on the floor. Cody jerked at the pain that motion made. He still had that smile. "You know what I mean, Rinoa. I was once in love too, and I didn't trust in my love until. I lost her."  
  
Rinoa was still glowering when a wall slid open and a uniformed man entered the room. "Cody Rye?"  
  
"Yeah." Cody grunted.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly?"  
  
"What?" She threw him a murderous glare. The guards seemed startled. He had never met a prisoner who snapped at him like she meant it. 'Er.um. Come with me," The guards flanking him adjusted their weapons to make their presence felt. Rinoa got up in a huff and was about to stomp off when she stopped, turned on her heel and helped Cody up. The latter was surprised, but he let himself be supported anyway.  
  
Once they were out of the room, Rinoa was able to sneak a peek through the small windows sparsely lining the walls. All she could see was the deep blue sea, but after a lot of squinting, she made out what seemed to be an island made of metal. Island made of metal? Her mind reeled. That's the Deep Sea Research Centre!  
  
"Move it." A jab in the back reminded her not to be idle. How she wished she had brought her transmitter along! But at this point it seemed kind of useless though.  
  
They were marched down a long corridor until they came to a low room lined with tables. Rinoa shivered - was it the sudden drop in temperature, or is it because of the frightening-looking locks on the tables?  
  
"Lock them there," A man pointed to two tables. He looked like a doctor in a white lab coat, but Rinoa suspected he was nothing less than a criminal. She was unceremoniously pushed against the table and her hands and feet bound. "Let me go!"  
  
"Tut-tut. keep quiet while I fill in your particulars," The man peered into a computer screen and breathed sharply. "Rinoa Heartilly? Daughter of General Caraway? Sorceress too?"  
  
"Glad you know me," Rinoa snapped. "Now let me go."  
  
"On the contrary. this is excellent," the man beamed. "I'm sure Dr. Odine would love to have you as his experiment."  
  
Rinoa felt like a stone had just been dropped into the pit of her stomach. "Experiment?"  
The Ragnarok slowly landed just outside of Trabia Garden, spraying snow everywhere. Even before they landed, the team knew this was a battlefield. A plain of blood-soaked snow, littered with dead bodies. As the door to the Ragnarok opened, they were assaulted by the thick stench of blood. "Hyne." Selphie choked, her hand covering her nose. Zell too looked slightly green. Squall was oblivious to the nauseating scenery, instead he picked his way from between the bodies using a Fira spell to melt the snow, Quistis trudging behind him. It wasn't halfway through when a tattered Mage raised his head and saw Squall passing near him. "SeeD. Curse you SeeD. Ultim - " He couldn't finish his spell, because Quistis' whip had snatched whatever little life that was still in him. Selphie shuddered, and a sickening thought struck her. Squall and Quistis were treating this like this was normal. it's like going out to a restaurant, ordering soufflé and ripping it apart . It was brutal, but ironically this was what SeeD was all about. Those two in front of her - they've been in this shit for far longer than any of the rest. They know what its like to be among the dead. They know it's better to die than live in eternal agony.  
  
"Commander Leonhart!"  
  
Squall looked up at a Trabian girl coming towards them and saluted to Squall. "Rhea. Cadet Rhea reporting."  
  
"Noted. What happened." Squall said curtly. Rhea took a deep breath and began explaining. "Trabia was hit by Dark Mages at about thirteen hundred hours. About two hours later, Sorceress Rinoa came, with a stranger and gave assistance."  
  
"Who's the stranger?" Quistis interrupted. Rhea shrugged. "He did not give identification, but he seems to be a SeeD, because he could summon a GF. They didn't fight very long, because an alien airship came and attacked them - we were helpless."  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall felt the anger bubble again. This is stupid! Rhea could only nod. "Our communication system was severely hit after we sent a message to Balamb Garden, requesting you to come, we could not inform you of the developments."  
  
Squall clenched and unclenched his fists, jaws working silently. "Report to Headmaster Cid of the damage sustained, and if necessary, arrange any transfers with him." He said at last. Rhea saluted Squall. "Thank you, Commander."  
  
Quistis sank into thought. Night had fallen, and any search done right now, especially with the Ragnarok would be pointless. Besides, she had been captured - meaning they would have to find her captor first. She turned her questioning eyes to Squall, and he understood. "We'll search for her first thing at dawn," He said at last. He tapped his transmitter. "Squall to Garden. Where are you?"  
  
"We'll be arriving in half an hour. Location, Squall?" Nida's voice came on. "Track the Ragnarok and land there," Squall said in a voice that made Nida shudder. "Yes, Commander."  
  
Trabia was scarred, but the spirits of their students weren't tarnished. As the group milled around, they saw students helping those who were injured into the building. Thankfully Trabia Garden wasn't destroyed in the battle. Being an ex-Trabian herself, Selphie immediately went to the rescue, helping with Curaga spells and such. Quistis, though exhausted herself, could not stay away, and soon she herself was seen with the injured SeeD cadets.  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
Quistis looked up to see Squall kneeling beside her. Her attention went back to the injured cadet. "Almost three quarter of Trabia, I think. But mostly mild injuries - those who needed medical attention were shipped off to Shumi Village."  
  
Squall uttered what must have been a very soft sigh. Quistis chuckled. "Thinking about the princess, huh?"  
  
"Worried sick."  
  
"Excellent display of emotion there. Didn't think you were capable."  
  
Squall nearly smiled. "We'll find her soon."  
  
"You're the one who needs reassuring, Commander. I have faith in her."  
  
"Faith isn't enough." His voice tightened. "I feel like she's slipping through my fingers. Like she's slowly running away from me."  
  
Quistis slowly bandaged the cadet's arm. Dull thud of footsteps told her that someone was coming.  
  
"Commander Leonhart?"  
  
Quistis looked up at the stranger with a frown. The voice was. familiar. A heavy, thickset man stood above them, clad in a suit, over which were Trabian Gear. He must have come from outside, because there were icicles in his beard and eyelashes. Squall got up. "Headmaster."  
  
"I'm glad to see ya," The man beamed, and in a flash, Quistis remembered. "Raijin!!!"  
  
The man was startled to see her, and she saw him visibly blanch. "Uh, well."  
  
"He's Headmaster, Quistis," Squall said firmly. Quistis opened her mouth to say something, but somehow, she lost it. "Headmaster."  
  
She watched as Squall and Raijin talked, and she got more confused. But Squall had stopped her, which means he knew. he knew from the beginning. He must have some part in this.  
  
"Balamb Garden's coming huh?" Raijin scratched his beard and a shower of icicles fell on top of Quistis's head. 'Oh, sorry, Instructor."  
  
"Still can't get rid of that name." Quistis shook her head ruefully.  
  
"Well, old habits die hard, as they say."  
  
"We've seen Seifer." Squall said suddenly. 'Do you people know anything?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
Quistis turned to look at the new speaker. She was silver-haired and wore an eye patch, but she still had a soft look around her. "Fujin."  
  
"INSTRUCTOR." Fujin greeted her. "WELL?"  
  
"As well as you can see," Quistis smiled and hugged the girl. So Fujin and Raijin are running Trabia. how ironic. But - "You haven't seen Seifer?"  
  
"NO. DISAPPEARED."  
  
"He vanished after the whole thing, y'know?" Raijin scratched his neck. "All three years been looking' for him. dunno where he is. Been to Deling, Timber, all the places, but he's nowhere."  
  
"He's at Balamb Garden now," Squall said quietly. "It's a little hard to believe, but he's at it again."  
  
"LIES!" Fujin shouted, her face red with anger. "MANIPULATED!"  
  
"He's a pretty easy target for it then, to be caught twice," Quistis snorted. 'Look, I think so too, but there's no evidence yet."  
  
"PROOF." Fujin nodded and turned to Raijin. "WE."  
  
"We can talk to him," Raijin said awkwardly. "Y'know, we were his posse and all - if he still remembers us, then maybe things will work out, ya know."  
  
Quistis was too tired to think much, but she still had to work out the questioning look Squall threw at her. "Why don't you go visit him when the Garden arrives?" She suggested, hoping her fatigue didn't show.  
  
Balamb Garden rose above the waves and hovered onto the snowy shores of Trabia. Slowly it made its way through forests and snowcapped hills, Nida keeping their destination in sight. Irvine hung over his shoulder, watching the boy move controls his own size. "How much nearer?"  
  
Nida sneaked a peek at the radar on the control panel. "Behind that forest over there," He indicated. "The Ragnarok is parked near Trabia Garden anyway."  
  
Irvine nodded and headed back down to the Infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki was attending to Seifer. The sullen blonde was sitting at the edge of his bed, reading something. Irvine silently approached him. "What's that?"  
  
Seifer looked startled. "Iliad."  
  
"The epic of Gilgamesh?" Irvine cocked an eyebrow. "That's pretty heavy stuff."  
  
"Well. I have a lot of time on my hands." Seifer smiled. It struck Irvine that he had never seen Seifer smile before. He could count with his fingers how many times he had actually seen him - but still, from what h heard from Selphie, Seifer seems to be a complete jerk. Looking at him now, dressed in comfortable shirt and slacks, he didn't have a hint of the Sorceress's lapdog he was three years before.  
  
"Once we land, you'll have to answer to a lot of people," Irvine said at last. 'Especially Quisty."  
  
A haunted look came over his face. "I can't tell you much, okay? I can't remember much, except that I was caught and brought to some kind of laboratory, and then suddenly I'm here. Will that help?"  
  
A slight bump told them that the Garden has landed. Irvine got up. "I'll go and meet them. You might want to stay here."  
  
But a crackle over the intercom said otherwise. Edea's voice came over the speakers. "Irvine Kinneas, please bring the patient to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Edea shut the system. "Do you think he will say much?" Cid asked his wife. Edea shook her head. "He won't remember much, isn't that so, Dr?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki nodded gravely. 'We haven't been able to send his blood for further tests, but the ones I've done shows that he was under a powerful drug. a mind-controlling one."  
  
Cid pursed his lips. With both Squall and Quistis gone, Garden was slightly disorganized after the Mage attack. Now with Seifer on board, things could be unpredictable. "Any chances of him remembering anything useful?"  
  
"Possible." Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "The drug wears off after a while, and the only way to keep him in control is to give him regular shots. Now he's free, but whoever did that to him would want him dead if they knew Seifer is here."  
  
The door slid open and Irvine and Seifer entered. "Headmaster, Matron," Irvine nodded. Edea motioned for the both of them to sit down. "How are you, Seifer?"  
  
"Thank you, Matron," Seifer said stiffly. "I'll tell it straight - I don't remember much. Can you let me go now?"  
  
Cid laughed, but it was hollow sort of laugh. "Seifer, my boy. you're now in grave danger. Once your enemies know you're free, they'll hunt you down."  
  
"That's why I need to leave." Seifer argued. 'I can't put Garden in danger -"  
  
The door slid open again and Squall entered with Quistis. "Headmaster, Matron," Squall and Quistis said in unison. Matron looked in alarm at Quistis. 'What happened to you?!"  
  
"Battle, Matron," Quistis smiled tiredly. Matron noticed that Quistis was trying hard to avoid Seifer's gaze. "Report to the Infirmary, Quistis," Cid said kindly. "Squall will brief you later."  
  
Quistis saluted in resignation and walked out.  
  
Read and review please! It'll help me figure out what to write next! 


	9. Chapter 9 Around the Corner

Chapter 9 Around the Corner  
  
There was no need to say that Squall and Seifer hated each other's guts, but they don't hate each other. For the first time in maybe years, Seifer broke into a big smile. 'Commander Leonhart, huh?"  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while," Squall shook Seifer's hand. The gesture obviously threw Cid off-balance. "Well.uh." He couldn't continue because the door opened and this time Laguna entered the room, beaming. "Sorry to interrupt, but I got lost." He saw Seifer and his face dropped. "Almasy?!"  
  
"President Loire," Seifer nodded wryly. "Seifer, please."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
Seeing Laguna however, gave Edea an idea. "President Loire - "  
  
"Laguna, please."  
  
"Laguna, where is Ellone now?"  
  
"What?" Laguna blinked. "Oh! She's a teacher at a kindergarten in Winhill. Why?"  
  
"There might be a way to trace your past," Edea smiled at Seifer. "Maybe Ellone can help find the answers."  
Was it her, or the workload had increased in her absence, Quistis wondered as she pondered through proposals and requests piled high on her desk. Not that she was complaining - work was needed to take anything else off her mind. Darn it. she had only been in here for a few hours, and she's beginning to get dragged down.  
  
"Working hard, Instructor?"  
  
Quistis blinked at the figure leaning against the metal doorframe. 'Careful, Seifer, or you'll be squashed like a pancake. Those doors are pretty mean."  
  
'Funny, I was about to ask you if you'll join me for coffee," He sauntered over to her and sat down on the opposite side of the desk. "You've been sitting here for the whole night, you know,"  
  
Quistis looked startled. 'I was?" True enough, it was already six a.m. No wonder her back was screaming in protest. She smiled at Seifer. "I guess I should take a break."  
  
"You should," He got up and firmly steered her towards the door. "Selphie has yet to convince Commander Puberty to eat something. The guy has been up to his ears in phone calls." They arrived at the cafeteria and saw Selphie trying to force Squall to drink hot Choco cocoa. The latter was paler than usual, but still refused. The only reason why he's still sitting is Zell menacingly glaring at him with his fists ready. Without his Lion Heart, Squall knew he was cornered. Selphie looked up as Seifer dragged Quistis over. "Got another one for you!"  
  
"About time." Selphie huffed. 'I got you a salad, so don't you dare make any excuses!"  
  
Quistis gave up laughingly and looked at the still sullen Squall. 'One bite, Squall, please." Selphie was saying through clenched teeth, attempting to feed him. Quistis dissolved in laughter. "You'll never be able to feed him - even Rinoa can't!"  
  
The mention of Rinoa made him smile slightly. "Alright, I'll eat, but you'll leave me alone, alright?"  
  
"Promise." Selphie said promptly and clicked her fingers. Immediately Irvine came whizzing over with a huge platter of food. 'You'll have to eat that, or else I'll start singing 'Trains' at the top of my lungs."  
  
"No, Selphie, don't," Zell said with mock horror. "You'll make me choke - uh!"  
  
"The last time you choked me and Quistis nearly made you barf," Selphie reminded him. Squall gingerly sipped his drink and realized he was hungry. He just didn't have the time to think about it. Selphie looked at him eat with pleasure on her face. "Good. After this you get some sleep. Me and Irvine will go out with the Ragnarok to search Trabia. You stay here and take care of Garden."  
  
Quistis muffled a laugh at Squall's scandalous expression. 'But Rinoa - "  
  
"Don't be daft." Selphie said impatiently. 'If she's here we'll find her. Garden needs you right now." Her tone softened. "It's been hard for us as well, but you need to understand the people who depend on you."  
  
Quistis suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I'm full, thanks. I need to get back." She pushed her chair back and returned to the classroom. Suddenly she had lost her appetite - both for food and work. The pile lay on her desk like a small hill, waiting for her to pick up her pen and continue. Proposals from Timber, requests from lords all over the world. life has returned back to normal. But is it so?  
  
Until now, Quistis could not shake the feeling that they didn't change a thing. Not one thing has changed. Somehow the feeling was there - it nagged until she just had to stop and listen. Was it just her, or is it jealousy at work? No. she was happy to see Squall change, and she knew it was because of Rinoa. But somehow. what would happen? She had fought alongside Squall during the last great battle. She had seen Ultemecia and something disturbed her.  
  
The door slid open and Squall and Seifer entered. Quistis looked at them for a moment before returning to the mound of papers. "Never thought I'd see the day you two would walk in here together."  
  
"You'd better take a rest.' Squall said. Quistis looked at him sharply. "And you don't?"  
  
"What's on your mind?" Seifer asked calmly. Quistis blinked. Then it dawned on her that the two came because they were worried. For her.  
  
Suddenly a headache came at full force. She clasped a hand to her forehead in Squall fashion and thought for a while. "I'm worried about Rinoa."  
  
"Selphie's on her way with the cowboy," Seifer said curtly.  
  
"You told me not to worry." Squall said after a while. Quistis laughed harshly. "I'm not really worried because of that. But. Something's not right. Squall, I need to tell you something. When we fought Ultemecia - "  
  
"I saw something." Squall said softly. His head was bowed and his eyes were hooded. "When I was stuck in Time Compression. I saw Rinoa, and, somehow, after a while, I saw.Ultimecia."  
  
Seifer too looked grave. "I was her knight before, and I was aware of everything. I remember her voice, and how it reminds me of someone I cared about. Quistis, I think you feel it too - who Ultemecia really is."  
  
Quistis cupped her face in her hands. "I didn't want to believe it. But In our current situation.I couldn't help - thinking. Could it be?"  
  
Squall sighed heavily. "She's Ultimecia, Quistis. Rinoa is our future Sorceress."  
  
Images began to flash through her mind. Edea, almost the same age as Cid, but looked not a day over 23. Sorceresses never age. Rinoa is a sorceress. She will not age, and her powers will grow stronger. What will happen then? Will they still be alive to fight her? Or are they dead long before it began? Ultemecia - why does she hate SeeDs so much? And the phrases she uttered before she was defeated; "Reflect on your childhood. your sensations. time will not wait. no matter how you try. it always escapes you." To Quistis, her voice seemed to be reaching out to them. pleading to them. She could almost hear the sadness, the anguish. What was she really trying to achieve through time Compression? What was it in the past that she hated?  
  
I've known since we fought her." Squall said softly. "She will one day become Ultemecia. The only thing I don't know is why. and how."  
  
"And one day we will fight her again." Quistis said. "It's a never ending cycle. And I thought - when we defeated her - we had changed something. But all we did was follow fate." Her fist clenched. "What good did we do?"  
  
Squall could not answer either. He had seen Rinoa - Ultemecia die. When Rinoa passed on her powers to Matron. The powers would eventually come back to her again. "No matter what, she's Rinoa now." Squall said determinedly. "Ultemecia is in the future. We can't treat her for what she hasn't done. And we can't tell her either."  
  
Seifer got up and left the room.  
  
Qusitis stared off into space. "Squall, did we do the right thing?" She asked softly. "By killing her in the future? Then nothing in the past changed. did it? Should we have just left her at the Sorceress Memorial? What is the right thing to do now?" She buried her face in her hands, feeling the questions choke her, feeling the tears spill into her hands. All the confusion. three years she had pondered over it, afraid of the answer. Three years she had watched Squall and Rinoa, wondering if this will be their downfall - wondering how many steps more would it take before the inevitable happened - was it inevitable?  
  
She felt him gently wrap his arms around her, and she turned into his jacket for comfort. She wanted so much to believe she had done something. Anything to change the future, but it was so uncertain. she was helpless.  
  
She wiped her eyes and sniffed, feeling sheepish. Then the oddity of the situation weighed down on her and she started to laugh. Laugh and laugh, until Squall tipped his head back and regarded her strangely. "Don't tell me you're going crazy.?"  
  
Quistis chuckled and felt the fur around his collar tickle her nose. "No. let me guess.this is what you do when Rinoa starts to cry, huh?"  
  
Squall frowned and realized she was right. Rinoa always wanted him to hug her if she cried, and he naturally assumed Quistis would welcome the same comfort. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She grinned and hugged him briefly. "Thanks, but you need to get going."  
  
He nodded and got up to leave. "Come to the bridge if you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Aye-aye, captain," She said with a straight face. After the door closed behind him, she sighed and picked up her pen again. Even though she knew he was being friendly. but she couldn't stop smiling.  
"Hold still, you stupid girl." The man snarled as he tried to jab Rinoa. But Rinoa was not going to give in so easily. She had to buy time. She sneaked a glance at Cody. The boy had been tortured, abused - short of mutilated, that is. He was a frightening, sorry sight. And to top it off, he was still conscious. His gray eyes were narrowed as he watched the doctor try to jab Rinoa. "If I follow what you say, will you let her go?" he croaked. The doctor stared at him. "We'll let her go, of course."  
  
Cody closed his eyes.  
  
"Cody, no! They'll kill you!" Rinoa cried furiously. The jab was some kind of drug - and the only reason why they didn't jab Cody was because in consciousness, the boy could not be under any influence, except if he's aware of it. That was what the doctor said. The doctor, Rinoa spat. She overheard him talk to somebody about an 'escaped experiment' and that the 'experiment' was now at Balamb Garden. "We'll send this 'experiment' to kill the last one, then." The doctor had said with a gleeful smile. "Shall I choose the girl or the boy?"  
  
"You can't do this." She hissed at Cody, but the latter was too bruised to listen. "Look, Rinoa. you have to keep alive." He said in a whisper. "There's somebody out there who would cry if you die."  
  
"I'd cry if you die!" She said angrily. "Don't think you're insignificant!"  
  
"I don't have anything to live for."  
  
Rinoa bit her lip. She didn't understand why she was feeling so. desolate. Wasn't it the right thing to do? Wouldn't Squall also offer himself? But why did she care? Was it because she felt responsible for him? "Would it be asking too much. would you live for me, Cody?"  
  
Cody jerked up in amazement. He stared disbelievingly at Rinoa, who was staring at her shoes. "My father hated me, and I thought. I could live for myself. But then. they showed me - in order to live, you have to have something to live for. My friends live to serve the people. to uphold SeeD. Even though I love Squall. I can't die for him. I know I can't. But if you would live for me, then I won't die. because you're alive." She said in a broken voice. She knew it sounded stupid, but. to her, it sounded right.  
  
Cody suddenly burst into laughter. "This is a riot! You're amazing!" He chuckled, and Rinoa smiled sheepishly. She wondered if she said the right thing, but to her it sounded right. She couldn't die for Squall - knowing he would live. If she was going to die, she wanted him to die with her - at least she would not be alone. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it.  
  
'Alright, you've agreed, now come here." The doctor came to Cody with a long syringe. Cody gave Rinoa a grin. The latter looked on in horror at him.  
  
"I won't die." He whispered, was the last thing he said before the strange purple liquid entered his systems.  
  
Read and Review please!!! Teeheehee.. 


	10. Chapter 10 Encounter With the Past

Chapter 10 First Encounter with the Past  
  
Seifer sat on one of the many benches at the quad, enjoying the afternoon. Garden had a thermal shield to protect the outdoor parts of it, and the Quad was nice and warm - not sweltering hot by the looks of the sun.  
  
"Sunbathing?"  
  
He didn't need to turn to know who was speaking. "Instructor."  
  
Quistis came and sat next to him. "Didn't think you'd enjoy the sun much."  
  
"You kidding?" Seifer grimaced. "Look at me. I'm as pale as Shiva. If I stay out of the sun any longer I'm gonna look like Puberty Boy."  
  
"Don't dare to call him that in his face, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow in challenge. Seifer scowled, the only expression remaining from his old days. Even his trademark trench coat was gone - only Hyperion remained faithful by his side. "We're on speaking terms now."  
  
"Bad speaking terms," Quistis erupted into laughter. For some reason it was funny. She relaxed and gazed out over the railing into the calm ocean race beneath Garden. Cid had given orders that they were heading to Winhill - because Selphie had taken the Ragnarok and also because he decided that they needed a break. Selphie and Irvine hadn't returned, but they had told Squall that they haven't finished scouting Trabia yet - meaning that Squall will have to wait longer. Not that he was happy.  
  
Seifer bit his lip. The meeting with Fujin and Raijin went well - considering that he couldn't tell them much. He was pleased to know that the two of them had landed respectable jobs - but it did hurt to think that he was still in a slump. Why did things have to turn out bad for him?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Almasy?" Quistis's voice broke through his wistful thinking. Seifer blinked, and then smiled. Quistis was peering at him through her wire-rimmed glasses - reflecting the calm of her cerulean eyes. She was the most breathtaking creature on Earth - he wondered how could he have hurt her.  
  
Quistis turned away, noticing the pained look in his eyes. Seifer was sensitive; she had learnt that long ago. But now his maturity was comforting. He had grown up. All of them had. Well, she couldn't be sure for Selphie, but.  
"I miss all that snow.' Selphie said longingly as she piloted the Ragnarok over the mountains. They had searched the whole place, but there was no sign of any ship whatsoever. It would be a hell of a job to hide a ship that big, she frowned. "Irvy, what do you think?"  
  
Irvine was thinking of something. He tapped his transmitter. "Squall?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Did Seifer say something about a laboratory?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I have a hunch. it would be a hell of a job to hide an ship as big as the one they said they've seen. Can you think of any place that has sophisticated equipment in a nice secluded place?"  
  
Silence. Squall could see where Irvine was headed. "The Deep Sea Research Centre."  
  
"Right." Irvine smiled. "Think we can check it out?"  
  
"If you're right, it's too dangerous to attempt anything with only the two of you."  
  
"That's why we're coming back." Selphie made a sharp turn and Irvine was thrown off-balance. "Chill, Seffie!"  
  
Squall tapped his transmitter shut and got up. He made his way to the bridge and picked up the mike. "Calling the Six. Be at the hangar a.s.a.p. I repeat, be at the hangar a.s.a.p."  
  
"Pretty sharp," Nida grinned as he put his weight against the controls. Squall turned to Nida. "How much longer till Winhill?"  
  
"Huh? I'd say. in an hour or so."  
  
"Send a few SeeDs to fetch Ellone, and then make sure she's protected until I get back."  
  
"Aye-aye, Commander."  
"Bingo." Irvine whistled as they came in sight of the Deep Sea Research Centre. A huge ship was parked on its launch pad, and Selphie was sure this was the same ship. "How are we going to land? There's no room." Zell peered through the glass. Selphie grinned. "Not a problem. The Ragnarok has been modified, you know. Now - watch!" She pulled the controls sharply and the Ragnarok plunged into the sea. The plunge was so sharp it threw everybody off balance. Quistis, who was standing, found herself thrown against the wall, and she braced herself for impact, only to find herself barreling against something soft. Someone, correction. The someone automatically reached his arms around her to stop her from banging against something else. "Oof!"  
  
Quistis whirled around and found herself looking straight into the face of Squall Leonhart. "Oops." She grinned sheepishly at the pained look on his face. "Your whip." he managed to wheeze. Quistis looked down and saw her Save the Queen poking against his abdomen, causing the pain, she guessed. She hastily backed out of his support, but Selphie's next move threw everyone off their feet.  
  
She braked. Hard. Even in the water, the motion was violent. Quistis, who was in the process of moving was thrown forwards, and downwards, onto the floor. Again, Squall broke her fall, at his expense. She could tell he was going to be bruised with all the knocking about going on.  
  
"We're here!" Selphie chimed happily and got up. She immediately frowned at the lot sprawled on the floor. "Why are you guys still sleeping? Come on, get up!"  
  
"I'm suspending her license after this." Squall said through clenched teeth as he helped Quistis up. The latter was slightly embarrassed, but she pushed it away as they made their way to the back room, where Selphie took out several wetsuits. "There's only three, so someone's gotta stay here with me," She announced gaily. She looked at Irvine hopefully. But Squall noticed. He handed a wet suit to Irvine and looked pointedly at Zell. The latter pulled a long face, but complied.  
  
They donned the wet suit and proceeded to exit the ship through the airlock.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Squall asked critically. His voice was muffled in the small hood space, but they all had their transmitters on.  
  
"I think this is an airlock," Quistis motioned to a door looming ahead. "If we break the door, somebody's gonna find out we're here." Irvine pointed out.  
  
"Good point. But not taken," Squall drew out his Lion Heart and proceeded to swing it, but Quistis stopped him. "Watch out!" She pulled at his arm and the three flattened themselves against the wall as the door rumbled open and a small sub-like craft shot out of the hole. Wasting no time, the three of them entered the door just as it was beginning to close. Squall signaled for the rest to quiet down. The water was dark, but above the surface, they could make out shapes that were moving. They were safe, however, because of the darkness surrounding them. "We have to wait," Quistis breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall. Was it her, or the air was getting thick? Something was pressing in her mind, making her sights blur slightly. But Squall was already heading upwards.  
  
He silently, slowly broke the surface of the water, the clear liquid sliding off his glass hood. "Clear," He intoned curtly and hauled himself out of the water. Quistis and Irvine followed suit, the latter grumbling about water in his gun. It was apparent that his gun was useless. Or so he thought. Quistis pushed back her hood and grasped Irvine's gun. "Fira."  
  
'Ow!" Irvine yelped as the heat burned through his gloves. "Warn me next time, will ya?!"  
  
"Keep the noise down," Squall hissed.  
  
They were in a kind of docking area, with platforms that stretched over large tanks. I some of them they could see submarines and other marine transportation. "Take a floor, any floor." Irvine grinned. The Deep Sea Research Center consisted of six floors all undersea, and right now they were on the second. Rinoa could be anywhere. "What about we split?" Quistis closed her eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness. It wasn't until she suddenly felt Squall's arm support her did she realize that she had momentarily lost her balance. "The floor under us." She said suddenly. "They're there."  
  
Irvine gave her an extremely odd look, but Squall was already heading towards the door. "Hey, don't you think - " Irvine started to say something when Squall simply burst through the door and they could hear a yell. "We should have a plan.?" Irvine finished with a groan. Quistis gave him a weak smile. "Honestly Irvine, when it come to ambush, Squall has no idea whatsoever."  
  
"Well, we can't have a dead Commander," Irvine said matter-of-factly, adjusting his Execter. He rushed onwards, following the muted yells. Quistis muttered something indistinct under her breath as she too, followed her companion.  
  
"Sound the ala - " No time to finish his sentence or ring the alarm, his head had been cleanly cut off.  
  
Other guards ran helter-skelter, but they were no match for the three SeeDs. Irvine delivered bullet after bullet without even pausing to tip his hat - Quistis scarcely moved as her whip darted around the corridor, killing everything in its path.  
  
"That room!" Quistis pointed to a sealed door. Without hesitation, Irvine blasted the lock and instantly the alarm sounded. "Great." Quistis grit her teeth as the door opened. It was a large room, but their focus was only on Rinoa -  
  
Rinoa?  
  
The sorceress was standing beside a young blonde man, and her face was fearful. "Don't come!"  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall rushed inside, but Rinoa suddenly blasted him with a Blizzaga spell. "Don't come, Squall!"  
  
"What the - " Squall knelt on the floor. Quistis threw Squall a Curaga and faced the girl. "What's going on, Rinoa?"  
  
"Please, don't come. Cody - " She glanced at the young man beside her. For the first time she noticed that the man had a strange look in his eyes, and he was focused on Squall.  
  
"Cody's been drugged.he took it so I won't be hurt! Please, let me leave in peace!" Rinoa begged to Quistis.  
  
"A load of bull - " Irvine snarled and fired at Cody, but to his astonishment the bullet simply bounced back. "What in Hyne?!"  
  
"He has Tiamat," Rinoa explained helplessly. "You know it Squall. Tiamat has pledged to be a GF again, and he's chosen Cody to be his bearer. A GF who chooses a master literally bonds with his soul; I can't let him die!"  
  
"We're not leaving without you!" Squall said furiously and launched himself at Cody. Eden! Aid me!  
  
"Nobody will hurt Rinoa." Cody said softly, and with a blast, Tiamat roared and the two GFs collided in a huge burst of energy.  
  
For a moment it seemed as if the match had been decided, but suddenly Tiamat gave a loud roar and Eden was pushed over. Squall staggered as the GF retreated back into the recesses of his mind and nearly screamed out loud as pain ripped through his mind. Eden was injured!  
  
'Squall!" Quistis hastily used Recover and turned back to Rinoa, quiet resignation in her eyes. "Go."  
  
Rinoa looked as if she wanted to cry. "Quisty."  
  
"Go, now. We'll get you back. Trust us."  
  
Rinoa nodded numbly and turned to Cody. The latter gently steered Rinoa out of the room, past the flabbergasted Irvine. He furiously turned to Squall, who was crouched on the floor and Quistis, who was busily relieving the pain. "What in Hyne were you thinking, Quisty?!"  
  
"Keeping her alive." Quistis said calmly as she helped Squall up. GFs could cause pain when they retreat in defeat; obviously, as the most powerful GF, Eden was pretty nasty. "Irvine, right now the boy is under somebody's control. We don't know what he wants with Rinoa, but what we do know is, Cody will keep her alive. She's safe as long as the order remains that way." She closed her eyes against the sudden waves of pain that had threatened her since they began. What is this? Why do I feel like I'm being pushed underwater? This place has something.  
  
Laughter - sinister laughter. "So you've fallen into my trap - how charming."  
  
Irvine whirled around, Execter ready, but there was no one in sight. "Who's there?"  
  
"You mean who's not there." The voice corrected. "Or rather, someone you can feel but cannot see. A refreshing change from your usual enemies, is it not?"  
  
"What are you going to do with Rinoa?" Squall demanded, still pale from the effort of keeping the pain at bay.  
  
"Rinoa will be fine, as long as you do not go after her. Cody Rye is her knight, and a fine one too, I dare say. No. Rinoa is a powerful sorceress, but she's not who I'm after.  
  
"I'll allow you to leave the Facility. but we'll meet again." The voice faded and the three friends fell silent. He's letting them go free? What's going on?  
  
"Let's get out of here," Irvine muttered and tapped his transmitter. "Seffie. Seffie?"  
  
No answer. His heart began to pound. "Seffie! Zell?!"  
  
Silence. The three exchanged looks and Irvine dashed out of the door, up the stairs and they reached the docking area. He hurriedly pushed on his hood and was about to jump into the water when Squall firmly took a hold of his arm. "You won't do any good with the docking bay closed," he said hoarsely. He was still leaning on to Quistis for support, and the blonde was looking around. "Squall, you go with Irvine. I think I can operate the controls from here. Go," She gently eased him off her shoulders and pulled down his hood. He shot her a pained expression. "Quis - "  
  
"Do I have to do everything?!" Quistis rolled her eyes and suddenly gave both men a shove, sending them crashing into the water. She hurriedly approached the controls and nervously studied the panel. "This would be it." She muttered and pressed a button.  
  
"Well done." The sinister voice chuckled from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with an elderly man, chuckling uncontrollably. "Who are you?" Quistis narrowed her eyes. There was something about him that made her skin prickle and her head pound - it was loathing at its utmost.  
  
"I'm surprised you've forgotten me." His eyes studied her almost thoughtfully. "You've become quite a woman."  
  
"I don't socialize with the enemy." She replied coolly. The man laughed. 'What makes you think I am?"  
  
"Don't think you're friendly either." Quistis lunged at him with her whip, but suddenly the same painful wave washed over her and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
  
"I can make or break you, little girl." The man said quietly, watching her grovel. "Don't ever forget it."  
  
Quistis stared at him with hatred burning in her eyes - she hated the man! A flitter of a memory crossed her mind, but before she could make it out, another wave passed her and she blacked out.  
  
Read and Review please!!! I love you all! Next chapter: Garden under siege: again!! 


	11. Chapter 11 First Move

Chapter 11 The First Move  
  
"It's been ages since I've come here," Ellone said delightedly as she sat down in Edea's room. "I heard Uncle Laguna's here?"  
  
"You're right, he is," Laguna grinned as he sauntered over and hugged his niece. "How are you, Ellone?"  
  
"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone beamed. "Didn't think you could ever take a holiday! But - " She suddenly realized something was missing. Not that it was strange enough that Nida and a few other SeeDs came to her house and invited her to Balamb Garden; but where are the others?  
  
"Ellone, dear." Edea suddenly appeared, smiling warmly at her little girl. "President Loire," She nodded respectfully at the man. "Are you looking for the others, Ellone?"  
  
"Always read my mind!" Ellone laughed gaily, but stopped at Edea's grave face. 'Is - something the matter, Matron?"  
  
Edea sighed. The Six have been gone for a long time - she was worried if something happened to them. Not that she was overtly worried - but it was important that they know who was behind this. "Ellone dear, we need your help," She said at last. "I'm sorry to bother you - "  
  
The alarm suddenly blared and Nida's voice could be heard over the PA System. "Ambush! Black Mages again!!!! All SeeDs in position! All cadets at your stations!"  
  
"What's happening." Edea murmured anxiously. She got up and sealed the door to the room. After the Sorceress's War, she had junctioned GFs to herself, and because of her natural magical abilities, she was almost as powerful as when she was a Sorceress. "I'm sorry, Ellone dear, President Loire - " She gasped as Laguna exited the room, carrying something that looked suspiciously like a machine gun. "Been waiting for a chance to use this!" He grinned.  
  
Nida grit his teeth as he surveyed the situation from the bridge. The enemy was dressed in black, Nida had do idea who they were. But from the moment they appeared out of nowhere, Nida knew they were in for a long fight. Damn! Not to mention they were armed heavily with machine guns and magic - and there's darned lot of them - almost as many enemies as there were SeeDs and Cadets! And with the Six gone...  
  
Laguna raced through the first floor hallway, shooting anything that didn't wear a Garden uniform. He was pretty pleased, since it had been ages since he used his gun. Some of the enemy recognized him and stopped long enough to stare - or in Laguna's case, long enough to get shot. But even the best has his limits. 'Where are the others?!" He yelled to nobody in particular.  
  
" Blood fest!" Seifer roared and sliced his enemies in two. Was it him or do these soldier seem to come at him like flies? Are they sent by those men who captured him? The thought made his heart stop. If so, then he's a danger to Garden. But. he's not about to desert the place. Not yet. Seifer never gives up without a fight.  
  
^^^In somebody's dream...^^^^  
  
It was a rainy, gray morning. She peered out through the huge window in the living room. Waiting. A hand clasped hers and she led outside, into the pouring rain. "Where are we going?" She looked up into the face of the person, but it was shadowed. "We're going somewhere special."  
  
"Why isn't mommy coming? Why are you taking me alone?"  
  
"Hush, Quistis. We're nearly there."  
  
It was an endless walk through and endless corridor, filled with faceless people in white clothes. And it was silent, and cold. Where am I?  
"This is the girl."  
  
She looked outside and to her delight, saw fishes swimming. But they weren't colorful fishes. They were huge, and she saw some even had sharp teeth. She felt a man grip her hand. "She'll be here for a long time."  
  
A whir of color, and then - everything seemed to pass before her eyes.  
  
"A unique experiment."  
  
"Remarkable!"  
  
"Her IQ surpasses a normal human being."  
  
Straps at her neck, cold manacles at her hands and feet - she was trapped. The air was heavy, and the fear in her turned to anger, boiling until she couldn't stand it any longer. She screamed. And her screams brought chaos -  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She opened her eyes with a snap and in reflex, punched the person squarely on the jaw. "Get away from me!!!"  
  
"For Hyne's sake, control yourself!" Another gripped her wrists and pinned them to her sides, marring her movements. Quistis blinked. She was.  
  
"About time you woke up too." Selphie remarked happily as she concentrated on maneuvering the Ragnarok through the dark water. Quistis moved her head and her forehead barely brushed Irvine's hat. She could see he was as confused as her as he pinned her arms.  
  
"You were unconscious when I came back for you." Squall's voice broke through her mind. She glanced at him and her eyes widened. He was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, looking slightly more than flustered.  
  
Somehow the whole thing was funny; funny enough for a giggle to escape her lips as she watched her commander rub his jaw. Zell too was clutching his sides in silent laughter, tears pouring out of his eyes. Squall glared at her sharply, but before he could choose a suitable reprimand, the communication channel opened and Nida's voice came on air, shrieking; "Commander Leonhart! Garden is under attack again!!!"  
  
Suppressing a groan, Squall approached the controls and spoke into the mike. "How's the situation?"  
  
"Garden shields sustained minor damage, Cadets injured by the dozen - the only things that's keeping us from losing is President Loire, Headmistress and Seifer!"  
  
So there's some kind of front after all, Squall thought. And Laguna. guess the man still has it in him. "We're on our way."  
  
"You can't land in the hangar; the doors are jammed."  
  
"Don't worry." Squall closed the channel and turned to Selphie. The ever-present grin was on her face as she deftly pressed some buttons. "Hang on tight!"  
  
The Ragnarok gave a sudden lurch and cut through the water like a bullet, thanks to turbo boosters. The surroundings passed in a blur, but Selphie seemed to know exactly where they were heading, not to mention avoiding sea debris and startled marine creatures.  
  
"Approaching Galbadia continent in twenty seconds." She read the radar. Irvine clutched her seat, knuckles white. "Then why in Hyne are you still underwater?!" He shrieked. Selphie seemed to be a little confused. 'Oh, yeah!"  
  
She sharply pulled the controls and the Ragnarok sped to the surface, breaking the water in a huge burst. "Changing to Air mode," Selphie announced happily. Irvine clutched his hat, feeling dizzy. "Next time, we take the train."  
  
Quistis rubbed her head where she had banged against the seat. It was a dream. but it was so real. and somehow she could sense that; whatever is going on, she could very well hold the key to it.  
  
"There," Selphie pointed to a shining blue structure up ahead, which was smoking slightly. What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Maybe we can scare them off," Irvine suggested. Zell snorted. "Why don't we just barge in there?"  
  
"If we land we'll be attacked the moment we open the doors," Quistis said heavily. She peered intently at the Garden. "Can you drop us off at the third floor?"  
  
"No problem!" Selphie deftly turned the ship and soon they were flying at very low altitude. "Ready?"  
  
Squall, opened the door and instantly was engulfed by the whipping wind. "The balcony outside the bridge!" He shouted as they approached. As he was abut to jump out he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Float!"  
  
The spell probably saved his life. He landed on the balcony (if you can consider bouncing in mid-air a landing) and looked up. Quistis came next, also on Float. Apparently she cast the spell on everybody. "Dispel." Squall cast on himself and opened the door.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
For a moment he was blank, and then a girl tumbled right into his arms. "Sis?"  
  
"Thank Hyne! Please help!"  
  
Squall was still slightly confused when the door burst open and a masked man rushed into the room. Irvine instantly knocked him out. "Who the hell are these people?!" He bolted through the door, Execter ready. Quistis gave Ellone a hug and looked questioningly at her. "Uncle Laguna's downstairs - but." Ellone burst into tears. "Matron was captured!"  
  
"What?!" Squall stared disbelievingly at her before rushing out of the door.  
  
Laguna fired another round before stopping to reload. "They just won't die." He muttered. True enough, these men were very tough. Even after being hit, they can still get up and continue. This posed a little problem. He hastily reloaded while being watched by Seifer. "How much longer will this go?" He snarled.  
  
"Not very long." Laguna bit his lip. He was nearing Limit Break. Seifer had long passed that point, and was getting dangerously close to being knocked out. A shout, and then - "Bad Breath!"  
  
Instantly the enemy was engulfed in a cloud of bad smelling purple smoke, and they began running around blindly - those who weren't asleep, of course. Seifer looked up and saw Quistis leaning over the balcony, Squall next to her. The Commander put a foot on the ledge and jumped down - that's one floor!  
  
But he saw Quistis cast something when he jumped. Quistis looked down and flashed them a smile.  
  
"Desperado!" Laguna swung down on his enemies from a loose rope hanging from the second floor, yelling for all's worth. The machine gun spluttered bullet after bullet into the bodies of their enemies. Squall slapped his forehead. I can't believe I came from him. Raine must have been a very patient person.  
  
Quistis peered anxiously at the sight. She knew Bahamut and Eden would not be able to act in Garden - the walls were protected by high-level magic and made from the hardest metals, but due to Bahamut and Eden's impossibly huge damaging attacks, there was a chance that it might not hold.  
  
Garden was designed to withstand most physical attacks, magic and GFs, but due to their acquisition of the legendary GFs, those GFs were rendered helpless when fighting right inside the premises. She could see that Squall was having a little trouble due to this change - apparently he relied on Eden to cast damage on long-distance opponents, as Lion Heart was not a long range weapon.  
  
Squall looked up right at Quistis. 'Find Matron!" he shouted. Quistis nodded and disappeared. Seifer approached Squall. "Where's Rinoa?!"  
  
Squall kept silent, which Seifer mistook for his usual sullen self. Shrugging, he continued to fight, but this time he fought alongside Squall.  
  
Quistis raced along the corridor, searching for any sign of Matron. There was something. not quite right, but she couldn't place it. Why? Mages attacking Garden every time they were gone, and in large numbers at that. And why Matron?  
  
'Watch where you're going, Quisty!" Zell yelled as he pummeled a Mage who tried to ambush Quistis. The blonde mentally shook her head. As she did so, her senses prickled, just like they did every time she felt something wrong. "The balcony - hurry!" She raced through the corridor to the door at the furthest end - the door to the large patio-like balcony. As she and Zell burst through the door, they heard a furious scream and saw Matron being dragged towards a waiting airship. "Let me go, you Mage!"  
  
"Petrify!" Quistis screamed and instantly the Mage froze, turned to stone. But another was bearing down on her, and Matron's arm was stuck in the grip of the Petrified Mage. Zell rushed forwards and began attacking the coming Mage, but more and more Mages were coming. "How do they do it?" Zell said through gritted teeth. "They're like ants! How can they be in such numbers?!"  
  
"No time to think, get Matron!" Quistis yelled. "I'll hold them back - go on!" She summoned Bahamut and blasted away mages who tried to get close to her. Zell was trying to free Matron, but seeing that the stone grip was extremely secure, he lost his patience and smashed the stone to pieces. Quistis almost laughed. "Matron - " she was about to say when they was a loud blast and Zell was thrown against the walls of Garden, unconscious with a trickle of blood running down his forehead. She whirled around and saw - a man. The man. HIM. Standing at the entrance of the airship. "What are you doing?!" She yelled over the roar of the airship. His gray hair was slicked back, and his arm was still aiming the gun which had shot Zell. "Accomplishing my job." He said calmly Quistis rushed at him with her whip, but again the same searing pain shot through her body, sending her crashing to the ground. "No!"  
  
"You were a failure to us." He said quietly. "But there's still hope, Quistis Jedda."  
  
Who? Her mind was fighting the pain that engulfed her, but she could still hear. Who is Quistis Jedda?  
  
"The name's Trepe, you old man," She growled and with all her strength, lashed out with her whip, the barbs catching him on the face. He clutched his face, howling in agony. "Take the sorceress!" He bellowed and pointed a finger at Quistis. "Take this!" And a huge explosion threw Quistis against the wall and she slumped to the ground like a ragged doll. But she wasn't giving up. "Matron!" She shouted feebly, and the last thing she saw was Matron staring back at her with fear as she was pushed into the airship. Quistis wanted to cry out, but she was too weak. She closed her eyes and fainted.  
Rinoa's vision swam as they made their way across the freezing plains of Hawkins's Plains. There was no wind, thank Hyne, but. She was only dressed in her blue suit, and in shorts at that - She stopped for a moment and wrapped her arms around her. Hyne. what was going on.?  
  
"What's wrong, Rinoa?" Cody's eyes leveled on hers Rinoa shook her head. Cody's attitude nearly didn't change, but he was still insisting that they trek to Eshtar through Trabia. On foot! He still had reasoning capabilities, but the power of the Drug overrode others. And Rinoa knew what they were: Keep Sorceress Rinoa alive; Reach Eshtar by any means without discovery; Kill anybody who tries to take away Sorceress Rinoa. Quite simple, but with Cody it was enough. With Tiamat, he could single- handedly eliminate anything. She winced when she remembered the unfortunate Blue Dragon. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt warm cloth draped over her shoulders. She looked questioningly at Cody, who had taken off his coat. He was now clad only in a turtleneck sweater. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry for not noticing you're cold."  
  
Rinoa pulled the coat around her body. "I. how much can you remember, Cody?"  
  
Cody's eyes flickered. "Everything. But whatever they injected into me, it doesn't seem to be working."  
  
Rinoa almost wept. Cody's mind was controlled. he didn't realize he was being manipulated. She slumped on the ground, feeling weak. They had been walking for hours, and the bitter cold and hunger had taken its toll on her. "I. can't walk."  
  
Cody thought for a moment, and then crouched down in front of Rinoa, his back to her. "Climb on my back. We'll get there faster."  
  
"Get where?" Rinoa asked bitterly. "We're in the middle of Trabia. Eshtar is days journey on foot, Cody."  
  
"We'll make it. I have to get you there." He insisted and helped her onto his back. "You're not going to die here." He began walking again. Rinoa tightened her grip around his neck, inhaling his fresh, clean scent. She wondered if this was what it felt like; when Squall carried her to Eshtar. How ironic - she was going there again, but on the back of another man. But she felt. safe. She watched from behind his shoulder, his hair tickling her nose. "Cody?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do we have to go to Eshtar?"  
  
No answer. Rinoa sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
  
Squall stared at the floor, unmoving. Dr. Kadowaki observed that he had been in the same position for the past hour. "Commander Leonhart, you should get some rest." She stated firmly, but her words fell on deaf ears. She figured he was thinking about the events that had just happened; how can on explain such a thing? All the sudden the blasted Mages jumped out of every available opening and vanished just like that. It was like they weren't even real. But they were, Dr. Kadowaki assured herself bitterly. Judging by the number of students in the Infirmary, they were very real indeed. Selphie and Irvine had taken it upon themselves to transport more urgent cadets and SeeDs to the nearest hospital, leaving her with some room to breathe.  
  
She came into the room and silently took Quistis' pulse. Normal. If it wasn't for the impossibly pale complex and bruises she'd say the child was simply fast asleep. It was then did Squall notice her presence. Dr. Kadowaki nodded and answered the unasked question; "She's alright."  
  
Squall nodded and stretched his legs - it was a hard battle, and he was just about beat. It was one mission after another, one problem following another mishap - one elusive shadow to follow but never reach. And each time, someone had to get hurt. But what he didn't get was why Quistis. It seems like everything that was happening was merely an advance cover for another - grander plan designed by an unseen foe. And somehow they were the center of this grand design.  
  
He mentally arranged the events in his mind, seeking a hole; anything that he had overlooked, but without Quistis to point out subtle hints he was stumped. He never thought how much he relied on his Aide, but now come to think of it; he relied a lot on her. To handle his work; to watch after his back when he so foolishly jumps into battle; to reproach him when he did something wrong; to decide when he can't. And now when he can't decide, there's no one he can look to. Xu? Even the Instructor looks to Quistis for help. Even Headmaster Cid couldn't help him now; being occupied with the safety of his students and his captured wife.  
  
Odine peered at the tall reinforced crystal cylinder. He wasn't sure if his new invention would work, but it didn't matter. Science was all about trying.  
  
"How is it going, Odine?" A deep male voice sounded too close for comfort, and Odine spun around to face a tall, elderly man, almost twice his height. "It is doing fine, Mr. Thorpe. We will be able to conduct the transfer very soon."  
  
"Good, but we're in no hurry," The man known as Thorpe clicked his fingers and two Eshtar guards brought Edea into the room. Her eyes reflected quiet anger, but she knew resistance was futile. She had been bound by a Silence spell, and was truly bitter about it. "Dr. Odine," She said quietly. Odine nodded at the woman, knowing fully that she was older than he was, and without the spell, powerful enough to blast his laboratory apart. "Sorceress Edea." He said in his heavy French accent, hearing the slight tremble in his own voice. Thorpe laughed. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of her, Odine? She's a mere shadow of what she used to be."  
  
"But she iz still a sorceress." Odine argued. "Zat is ze reason why she iz here, izn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Thorpe ran a hand through his silver hair. "Edea Kramer, formerly known as Sorceress Edea. How does it feel to be human again?"  
  
"I don't think you mean what I think you mean," She answered coolly. "I have always been human."  
  
Thorpe threw her a mocking smile, a smile that that caused her to furrow her brows. There was something familiar about him; the way he smiled. recognition clicked and she frowned. "Aren't you the man who tried to come and adopt Quistis at my orphanage?"  
  
Thorpe burst out laughing and shook his head. "Yes, you have a very good memory, Edea. I am Vincent Thorpe, a former scientist at the Deep Sea Research Center. Perhaps you would like to know why am I here?"  
  
"It has something to do with my powers." Edea mused lightly. "I assume it was you who arranged Rinoa to traipse across the whole world?"  
  
"All in due time, my lady," He chuckled. "I might as well explain, since I need your co-operation in this.  
  
"The Sorceress power is a strange, mystical power which no ordinary mortal can ever achieve. During the time when Eshtar was under Sorceress Adel, I and my team of scientists slaved day and night to find a way to clone the powers, and create a being powerful enough to free Eshtar from the evil of Adel. With Dr. Odine's help, we were able to create a formula to enhance a person's mind to such a level - 200 percent of his or her usual brain capacity. With the formula in hand, we searched for a suitable candidate to test it on. No ordinary man can do; we needed a child - a child would follow orders without question; thus we can control the power without fear. And our search ended when we found a mother who was willing to sell her child and she became, Subject Number Seven. Her real name was lost in the records as we had to erase her identity, but I still remember her name. Because I was the one assigned to be her Controller.  
  
"Subject Number Seven was subjected to tests for almost three years, where we enhanced her magical abilities until she could handle the strongest magic without use of artificial junctioning. And we also taught her a skill we thought would help us; the Mimic skill. You can understand that we took her in when she was a little over a year old; she was too young, but I wanted to test the effects first. It didn't matter if she died, but surprisingly she lived, even became the very thing we dreamed her to be at such a tender age. This Mimic skill, she could imitate any moves that is shown to her, until we have a single-person mercenary at our disposal.  
  
"During our research however, Laguna Loire managed to beat us to it. At this point, we were at a loss. Our research was terminated, because she no longer has a function, and the other scientist feared her ever growing powers. But Subject Number Seven was much more intelligent than we thought. She broke out of the Center shortly after the defeat of Adel, taking with her years of research. Shortly after that, another subject, the GF Bahamut wrecked the Center and everything was abandoned.  
  
"I searched for the Subject and found her in your orphanage, Edea. But you refused to let me adopt her, and it was apparent that in whatever way she came to be there, her powers seem to have been blocked totally. I saw no further use for her, and decided she might as well live.  
  
"But fate was kind to me, and after all these years, the Quistis I have created resurfaced, this time defeating the greatest Sorceress of all time. It was clear that Fate wanted me to continue my research." His eyes gleamed madly. "You do know who she is, don't you?"  
  
Edea closed her eyes. It was true, the visions that was disclosed to her. The child was indeed a prodigy, but know she knew how, and why.  
  
"Her family name was Jedda, but now her name is:  
  
"Quistis Trepe."  
  
What do you think? Quistis, a rememnant of an experiment? The plot is unfolding... theeeheeee...^-^!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Origins

Chapter 12 Origins  
Quistis awoke with a jolt and was immediately pounced on by a very relieved Selphie. "Quisty!!!!"  
  
"Ow, oof." Quistis felt her ribs protesting painfully as Selphie hugged her in a grip of iron. "Selphie."  
  
"Chill, Seffie, she's glad to see you too," Irvine grinned from somewhere beside her bed. Selphie finally released her, beaming. 'I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
She slowly looked around and saw everybody with varying degrees of relief on their faces. Seifer was grinning like a fool, Zell looked like he wanted to hug her, but didn't dare, Selphie let out her pent-up excitement by hugging Irvine, who didn't seem to mind a bit. And.  
  
Squall sat directly next to her, a slight smile playing across his lips. Quistis smiled at him. "Glad to see you too."  
  
"Well, now we can continue," Squall said briskly. He turned to Selphie, who nodded. "We deployed every available SeeD to search for the two. Right now we have a report from a SeeD that they have been sighted approaching Mordred Plains, but we can't confirm anything." Squall outlined every report clearly. Quistis listened, committing everything to memory. She turned to Seifer. "Isn't Ellone here? Why don't you - "  
  
"We tried," Seifer scowled. "She transferred my memory to Irvine, but looks like I had no memory of anything when I was drugged."  
  
"So much for the past," Quistis sighed. Zell shrugged and got up from his seat. "It's almost lunchtime. Sorry, Quisty."  
  
"No problem." Quistis smiled. "I'll be fine." Irvine and Selphie retreated too, pleading fatigue. Quistis wondered what have they been doing. She turned to Squall, who seemed deep in thought. "Lunar Base to Squall." She waved a hand in front of his eyes, and he blinked. She grinned. "You look like hell. You should go and get some rest."  
  
He shook his head. "Rinoa - "  
  
"We'll find her," Her voice quiet and firm. "We've promised her, and we'll do it, even if it takes us forever."  
  
"I'm not worried about her safety."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Ultimecia."  
  
Quistis was startled to say the least. For a moment she was speechless. He looked at her. "I keep wondering if this is the beginning."  
  
Quistis looked away. He had a point. but she refused to think about it. "Maybe it isn't."  
  
"Maybe it begun long ago." He retorted.  
  
"Then there's nothing we can do!" Her eyes flashed. "Beginning or not, she's our friend. And we can't be certain of anything - except the end." She faltered, suddenly wishing she did not say it, but Squall didn't seem to care. He got up and nodded curtly to her. "Rest."  
  
She waited until he left before jumping out of bed, feeling her muscles throb. "Try me," She muttered, pulling on her uniform. It was a hard job, trying to wear clothes while avoiding her still-healing wounds. But she managed to dress, and pushing the pain away from her mind, cautiously stepped out of the Infirmary.  
  
The corridor was, thankfully deserted. Looks like everyone has the same thinking as Zell - lunch. She quickly skipped to the elevator and smiled to herself.  
  
She arrived at the Bridge to find only Nida there, keeping watch with another pilot. She silently made her way to her desk, noticing that it looked nothing remotely like a desk anymore; the Trepies must have gotten wind of her injuries and pile after pile of presents overflowed to the floor. She pushed several aside, revealing her computer. "SeeD ID A- 0002." She typed in her ID and the screen flickered to life. "You Have 71 mail(s) waiting." Her computer beeped. No time for that. She switched to the World Network and typed in her search. Within seconds the computer had come up with a substantial database.  
  
Deep Sea Research Center, she read. Activities before the defeat of Adel. Confidential. Access code required. "Damn.." She growled, feeling frustrated.  
  
"SeeD ID A-0001." A familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind her, and she jumped in surprise.  
  
Squall was leaning behind her against the tall bookshelves. When he was unmoving, he was almost impossible to detect. He inclined his head. "Go on."  
  
She sat down again and typed in his ID, dubious it might not work. "Your Password." She prompted, and he sauntered over and typed in his password. Instantly the screen displayed a list of activities. 'Wow. talk about power." She breathed as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She gave him an odd look. "How did you - "  
  
"Guess I'm beginning to understand you a little more," he almost smiled, and Quistis shook her head. "No, your ID."  
  
"Headmaster Cid said my ID can gain access to almost any government or military site - of course, they'll trace it back to me later," He shrugged. She giggled. 'Better make the most of it." She turned back to the screen and studied it for a minute. "I had a dream of being in the Research Center. and this man." Her eyes were troubled. "He called me by a different name. He might have a connection to my past, Squall."  
  
She studied the panel thoroughly. "First floor, Marine research. Second Floor, Experimental GF. wonder what that is? Third Floor, authorization code required." She frowned. The Third Floor. her instinct told her that this was the thing, but she couldn't access it. she doubted Squall's ID would work here.  
  
She stared at the screen for a long time, willing something to surface from the deep murky recesses of her mind. Something she knew would crack it.  
  
Squall frowned as he watched her fingers fly over the panel, pressing in a long string of codes which held no meaning to him. "Quistis.?"  
  
The panel beeped and the screen displayed another page. "Vincent Thorpe Log." The heading read. "July 17 XXXX"  
  
"Dr. Thorpe's log." It read. "Subject has been identified and tested for compatibility. Subject has been given code name Number Seven and is found satisfactory. Will begin enhancement process as soon as Subject is ready.  
  
"July 31 XXXX. Subject Number Seven has shown incredible progress and is now developing magical skill without the aid of GF. Researchers on the other floor wonders if Subject is compatible with the GF Bahamut, but I wish to observe her further before attempting any cross-research.  
  
"August 07 XXXX. Eshtar has reported their half of the research. Subject Number Seven is now reaching adult mage level. Yesterday Subject has been tested with a Hexedragon and is found to be able to handle it well despite her young age. Will proceed to the next stage.  
  
"January 14 XXXI. Subject is now three and a half years old. Her mental capacity is marked as a 20-year old. It is a great scientific breakthrough! The process is entering the second stage. She can master medium level magic to perfection. Further process will enable her to perform high-level magic. But the process has never been tried and might result in side effects."  
  
"May 23 XXXI. Subject is currently under side-effects of the new process. Research is currently suspended. Eshtar reported Target is getting aggressive. Must complete research as soon as possible."  
  
The feeling of uneasiness that she had been feeling began to flood her until her head was spinning. So there had been a research going on about a secret weapon to defeat Adel? And to do it on a child so young was. inhuman. Squall was still reading intently, so she forced herself to continue reading. The next entry was the second last entry. dated a year after the last one.  
  
"An new discovery has contributed to our research. Odine has extracted the blood from Target to experiment on his Sealing Machine, and a sample has been delivered to us. We injected the blood into Subject Number Seven and apparently it caused a massive reaction in her genes, because she ceased function. But after an hour she revived and became stronger than ever! In addition to that, we found that she developed the Mimic ability; once thought to have failed. When we first injected the Mimic suggestion she did not respond. Now she can mimic abilities that is normally a monster ability. But we did not report to Eshtar for we have violated their orders regarding Target's blood sample.  
  
"This is inhuman." She muttered as she continued to scroll down the screen. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. Mimic. monster ability?  
  
Squall pointed to the last entry. It was short, but he figured he might as well find out what happened.  
  
"Our research has been officially terminated. Eshtar has reported that the Sealing Machine was a success, and orders were given to dispose Subject Number Seven as she has now become a threat. But Subject Number Seven has escaped from the facility, and with her, years of hard work. My partner, Dr. Kadowaki has retired from the research, and now it is only me and the scientists from other departments. There has been talk of abandoning the Research Center for those fools at the Deep Sea Deposit have stumbled on something they shouldn't have."  
  
The two of them were stunned for a while after finishing the last entry. "Dr. Kadowaki.?" Quistis breathed. "Don't tell me it's her - "  
  
"Yes, it is me."  
  
Squall leapt up, his gunblade drawn.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki emerged from the shadows, her face set. The motherly figure of Balamb Garden stood before them in a mask of stony determination. "Please put the gunblade away, Squall, somebody might get hurt."  
  
"Please explain, Dr." Quistis stood up on shaky legs. "Who. who is Vincent Thorpe - and who."  
  
"One at a time." She shook her head as Squall pout away his gunblade. "I was at my terminal and happened to read the same journal - when I was alerted that the site was breached. I traced it back here, to the bridge, and I knew." A smile appeared on her face. "I assume it was Quistis who hacked into the journal?"  
  
"I." She bit her lip. "I didn't know how I did it."  
  
"But you did." Dr. Kadowaki nodded knowingly. "Do you know why, Quistis? Because you were the one who devised the security of the site. You were our pride," She held her head high, eyes glittering. "The enhanced child, Subject Number Seven."  
Her world seemed to have been sucked in a Maelstrom, and Squall caught her just as she crumbled to the ground. "I.?"  
  
"You were only known by that name," Dr. Kadowaki was pacing the room as Squall helped Quistis into the chair. He turned to the elderly woman, cold steel clashing against deep brown eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki paused as she saw the anger and confusion in his eyes. And then she smiled. It was a sad, slow smile, as if she had resigned herself to fate.  
  
"I was working for Dr. Odine when I was younger, and he assigned me to the Deep Sea Research Center, to work on his 'latest experiment'. And there was the first time I met you, Quistis.  
  
"But I didn't know your name then. I was only told that you were Subject Number Seven, and all I had to do was attend to you, medically, and be a mother figure to you while you were there.  
  
Can you remember it, Quistis? You were only two years old. but you could walk and talk, and you were crying. but they didn't care. It nearly broke my heart, but you were so determined that it made me proud. You bore the pain, and worked diligently. Maybe it was inborn, but you never gave in. Even after the horrible incident with Adel's blood - you still survived. That was when I knew you had to escape. Because I heard what happened in Eshtar, and I knew they would kill you. They only think of you as a subject; an experiment, but. you had become my child. So I helped you escaped." She smiled ruefully. "But I might as well have killed you. But you. you jumped out into the ocean without a second thought."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes. She was speaking of things she couldn't remember. but it did make sense. "Matron said she found me unconscious at the beach near the orphanage. I was out for nearly a week, and when I came around, I couldn't remember anything except my first name."  
  
"Yes." Dr. Kadowaki nodded. "Of the many scientists who worked on you, only Vincent knew your name. And he never called you Subject Number Seven, rather he called you Quistis. Maybe it was the name that kept you sane, kept you human when everything around you went haywire.  
  
"After I released you, I resigned and traveled around the world, escaping Eshtar intelligence who were tracking the researchers from the Deep Sea Research Center. I was saved by a SeeD, and he brought me to Balamb Garden, where Cid gave me a job as the Medical Doctor." She sighed. "And here I am till today."  
  
"But you didn't recognize me." Quistis whispered. Dr. Kadowaki laughed. "Didn't I? I knew who you were the moment you came in here."  
  
Quistis remembered the first time she met Dr. Kadowaki. The woman had smiled in a strange way. and asked her name. And since then, she had always been close to her. At first Quistis thought it was because Dr. Kadowaki treated her as an equal - as the child prodigy she was... and in a way it was true, but not in the way she expected. Not at all.  
  
"Now you know the truth," Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "I've spent all my years dreading this day... when I have to face what I have done... and - " She paused to smile. "In fact... I am proud of you, Quistis. Even if Vincent thought you to be a failure, I think... you were our greatest success."  
  
She left the room as silently as she had come, leaving Quistis with a thousand unanswered questions. It was getting harder and harder to comprehend by the second, and she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Enhanced? She should have known this cleverness couldn't be real. A bitter smile played across her lips as she moved the cursor to find out more, only to find Squall had shut it down. She furiously turned to him, but he had calmly got up and was walking back to his desk. "Enough said for one evening."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue, but then decided otherwise. Maybe he was right. She did get depressed easily, and she had seen and heard enough to go nuts. She nodded and got up from her seat. "Good night."  
Squall followed her with calm gray eyes as she exited the bridge. It explains a lot of things... things he had never thought about, but now it makes sense. Her sense of justice, duty, but above all, her confusing personality. All these years of being in her class, he had never ceased to wonder at her split personality - how she could be calm and confident - the perfect Instructor one moment and the next - a confused child. Somehow her past had made her more human in his eyes, but never less perfect. No matter what, she will still be Quistis.  
  
I love this chapter!!!!! In the next one, We'll find out what Vincent's going to do with Rinoa, Edea and what has it got to do with Quistis!!!! Oh, maybe I'll throw in some romance if I'm in the mood... Rean and review everyone if you have ideas on how the next chap should go!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Red Carpet Unrolled

Chapter 13 The Red Carpet Unrolled  
  
Rinoa looked up to see the familiar peaks of Mordred Plains looming before her. Cody had been carrying her for almost three days, occasionally stopping to eat and sleep. He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he did not have the slightest inkling of what they were going to do at Eshtar.  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're in Mordred Plains," She said blankly. In three days, they had traversed almost half of Trabia, avoiding the Shumi Village and Trabia Garden... and not once did she see Cody complain. She must really be light.  
  
"I imagine so," He said lightly. "that means we'll reach Eshtar soon."  
  
Rinoa sighed. She noticed something else Cody didn't - "Cody, I think it's gonna rain."  
  
Cody frowned and looked at the sky. "What do you mean? Mordred Plains don't have - " His words were cut short by a mild shower. His expression was priceless. Rinoa erupted into a giggle. "Now... better find us some shelter, come on!" She playfully pulled his hair. "Gee-up!"  
  
"Women..." He muttered as he ran for shelter. Luckily he found a small cave at the foot of the mountains, and thankfully deserted. Rinoa couldn't stand it if they had to sleep in an occupied cave, like the last Snow Lion den; it stank to the heavens!  
  
Cody set her down and began to light fire, but unfortunately there was nothing to light it with. And it was beginning to pour outside. Rinoa shivered as she watched Cody scrounge around the cave. It was small, but big enough to be roomy. Actually she had recovered enough to walk on her own, but she didn't tell Cody that, and he didn't seem to mind carrying her, she thought gleefully. She never could boss Squall around - he won't pamper her if he could help it. She sobered when she thought of him.. How long has it been since she last saw him? What is he doing now? She mentally kicked herself for asking. He's not the kind of man who'd sit around knowing his friends are in danger! She had seen the Ragnarok a few times, but it had been too far, and Cody had kept them well hidden. Even Selphie's magnificent piloting skills couldn't match his stealth.  
  
She leaned back against the rocky wall and pulled Cody's coat tighter around her body. After the freezing climate of Trabia, she had come to appreciate the pleasure of warmth.  
  
"Guess we'll have to make do without a fire tonight, Rinoa." Cody said reluctantly. Rinoa just nodded. She was so sleepy... but still she couldn't help wonder at his strength - he'd been carrying her all day and still, he will keep watch over her. Is it Tiamat's will?  
  
"You should sleep too," she reproached carefully. Cody simply smiled. "No.. you're the one who needs to rest. You're still weak."  
  
His comment made her go red. "Um... Cody?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I... I can walk, you know. You don't have to carry me any more."  
  
A laugh. "It doesn't matter. I was afraid if you were going to collapse... then it would be worse."  
  
So he knew. Yet he still carried her. What else has he hidden from her?  
  
"I promised to keep you safe." He said quietly after a moment. "So I'm going to do just that."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. She needed to change the subject, fast. "What does it feel like to have a GF in your mind?"  
  
He gave her a surprised look. "Don't tell me you don't know? Then how did you defeat the Sorceress without a GF?"  
  
She blushed deeply. "I told you... my presence there didn't mean a thing... It was Squall and Quistis who fought hard. I was knocked out when I tried to help - I'm just not strong enough." Her voice trailed off as tears began to blur her vision. "I was a hindrance..."  
  
A snort, and then Cody hugged her. "You were of more help than you thought you were." He announced dramatically. He grinned at her stunned face. "I was a cadet at Balamb Garden up till the moment Ultimecia was defeated, and I overheard some things." He grinned and stretched his legs. "You weren't much help physically, sure, but... think of what might have happened if you weren't there to give the Commander strength. It was his desire to save you that made him strong enough to defeat the Sorceress."  
  
She blinked at him. She had heard how determined he was when she was possessed... and he himself had said how much she meant to him. But... "Things changed, Cody." She said at last. He gave her an odd look. "What's that?"  
  
She dug in the dirt with the point of her boot. "He's a Commander... he's got a lot of responsibilities. I know that..."  
  
"So you're lacking attention." He nodded sagely. Rinoa tried to shake her head. That wasn't it. He never abandoned her, but there was something... something she couldn't grasp. Her relationship with Squall had gone for a whopping three years up to date, but... in all those three years, she could sense that something was not right. It wasn't that he overprotected her - maybe that was it, but he had always been a caring, sensitive man who wouldn't do a thing to make her mad.  
  
"Guess the female mind works in strange ways," Cody sighed. "Look here, I can't interfere in whatever you and the Commander - "  
  
"No." Her voice was low, so sad that it made him stop. "I'm sorry, Cody, I'm just tired." She turned around the other way and listened as Cody settled down next to her.  
  
Seifer clutched the bottle of Gyashal Scotch as he leaned over the railing of the second floor observatory deck. The combination of the Scotch and the water rushing by was making his head spin. He peered intently at the water, making out the shining rings that whirred below the surface. He was feeling decidedly sick. "Dammed..."  
  
It was nearly midnight and he was tired after a long training session. Unable to find any source of entertainment on a mobile Garden, he had retreated to the observatory deck with a drink, hoping to drown in obviation. But just after a bottle? This was ridiculous!  
  
He turned his back to the railing and was about to stagger back inside when a wave of dizziness hit him. He fell to his knees and clutched his head as the world exploded in a myriad of color. "I'm drunk already...?" he groaned, trying desperately to assimilate his surroundings. He dimly heard the bottle roll... and then came another wave, this time drowning him in a sense of peacefulness...  
  
Find her...  
  
Another part of his mind awoke. No!  
  
Always resisting aren't you, Knight? Find her! The voice was becoming harsh, but Seifer wouldn't give in. it was instinct - something born out of living in danger all this while. I'm not listening to you!  
  
Very well... you're only making this harder for yourself... Seifer cried out as the searing hot pain shot through his body, and then all went black.  
  
Irvine yawned as he opened the door of Zell's room. It was midnight, and he had just finished a session of movie marathons with the martial artist. It was very tiring. He carefully shut the door behind him, making sure not to wake the snoring blonde. As her trudged back to his room, he saw a strange sight.  
  
Seifer was walking towards him - or at least he thought it was Seifer. He was walking with mechanical, jerky movements, like he was some marionette being controlled by an unseen puppeteer. His gaze was slacked and unfocused, but as he neared, Irvine detected a faint smell of alcohol. "Hyne, Seifer, have you been drinking?" Irvine asked amusedly as he touched the blonde's shoulder. Seifer's reaction was spontaneous, and totally unexpected. He lunged out and swung his Hyperion at the cowboy, who only managed to evade in time so the tip of the blade caught his hat, sending it flying. "Whoa!!!"  
  
He crouched, tense, bewildered. "Seifer?!" What a bad time, to be caught without a weapon!  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer was muttering. He had turned and was walking again, this time heading to Quistis' room. The Six were all housed in the same corridor, and Quistis' room was about two doors away, while Irvine's was further down... "Seifer!" Irvine yelled, leapt and tacked the man to the ground, but Seifer was far stronger. Irvine was slammed to the wall of Zell's room, yelling in pain. In an instant Zell had flew outside, still wearing his boxers and looking hell irritated. "What in frickin' - " He couldn't finish because he saw that what Seifer was carrying. "Shit!" He ducked as Seifer swung the Hyperion, running a deep gouge on the wall across his doorway, right at the level where his nect was just a moment ago. "Where the hell are the others?!"  
  
"Sleep!" A voice cried and Seifer was hit with the Sleep spell, but he seemed immune. Selphie cried out in frustration and lunged out with her Strange Vision, but was deftly twisted aside. "Out-of-my-way..." He slurred, and then stopped, face scrunched in pain. With a groan he dropped Hyperion and sank to the floor, convulsed in pain. "No... No - I can't - "  
  
"What's going on here?!" Quistis' sharp voice snapped suddenly, and there she stood, Save the Queen unfurled. "Seifer?!"  
  
Seifer heard her voice and looked up from his position, and instantly his expression changed. His eyes became glazed once more and with a speed that surprised everybody, grabbed Hyperion and lunged for Quistis, who dodged just in time. 'Esh-tar..." He mumbled, seemingly crazy as he continued to swing at her. Quistis winced as she avoided a narrow one - her body was still not ready for combat. Selphie and Zell were attacking for all's worth, but it seemed futile. Quistis was caught unguarded and screamed as the blade tore into her arm as a torrent of blood gushed through. "Quistis!" Selphie screamed and hurriedly threw her a Curaga spell. "Oh Hyne, Oh Hyne... where's Squall?!" She screeched, jumping up and down.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Quistis managed to cry out despite the haze of pain. "He's... not himself!"  
  
"Well duh." Zell snorted. "How the hell do we get him out of it?!"  
  
As if an answer to his question, Seifer doubled up, screaming in pain. "No! Leave me alone!!!" As if possessed with maniac energy, he suddenly gripped the blade and slashed himself across the chest.  
  
Everything seemed to happen at once. Zell shouted in panic, Selphie was torn between Irvine and Seifer, and Quistis was leaning against the wall, her clothes totally soaked in blood. Great. I should have made a blood donation bank with the amount I've been shedding... She cast Recover on herself, lessening the pain. But the wound remained open and blood continued to trickle...  
  
Zell had rushed inside his room and Quistis heard him yell to someone - his transmitter probably, she thought weakly.  
  
That's what happens when people disobey my commands...  
  
Quistis jerked up. Thorpe? "Where are you?!" She cried out as loud as she could, only to hear a chuckle in reply. Only you can hear me... Edea's powers are good...  
  
What have you done to her?! Quistis felt the anger bubble up in her, and she concentrated on directing the anger to her unseen aggravator so he knew she was angry.  
  
She consented... Thorpe said calmly. Listen to the Knight, Quistis... come to Eshtar.  
  
There you will find all the answers you're looking for...  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Omigosh.. Squall, Quistis' hurt real bad...!" Selphie squeaked, but Squall did not listen. He bent down and examined Seifer. "Dr. Kadowaki can't treat this. Selphie, take him to the nearest hospital. Step on it!"  
  
Quistis struggled to keep herself awake. Her vision was becoming awfully dim, but her mind was still clear. Eshtar... that's where Rinoa is headed. That's where Matron is...  
  
That's where I have to go.  
  
What does he still want from me? My powers? Why endanger everyone around me? Is he afraid I would decline?  
  
A refreshing feeling seeped through from her wound, and she opened her eyes a bit. Squall was crouched next to her, doing a Curaga spell. "The wound is bad, but it'll heal in time," he said quietly. "You need to rest."  
  
"That must be the umpteenth time you said that to me," She groaned. "Am I really this weak?"  
  
"Quisty, you okay?" Zell was looking over Squall's shoulder. She smiled at the anxious blonde. "I'm alright... help me up, will you?" She grinned at Zell, who came over to her other side and helped her up. "I'll stand guard outside your door," Zell promised as he helped her to her room. Squall was shaking the cowboy awake, and Irvine was irritated of the events that had just happened, not to mention the nice slash in his hat.  
  
Quistis sat on the bed, examining the wound. Squall was right; she had been hit by worse, but it hurt because she was hit by someone she had trusted... and it hurt more because she knew it wasn't his fault, and he's in pain because of it.  
  
How many more must get hurt before this ends?  
  
She lay back on the covers and stared at the ceiling. Eshtar...  
  
Edea sat in the glass cylinder, feeling her head throb. She had seen what Thorpe did to Seifer... he was a strange and dangerous man. She had felt her heart break when she saw Seifer resisting, and then attempting to kill himself to rid Vincent from his mind. And what did the monster think? Nothing!  
  
"You're truly cold-hearted," She said icily. "Why don't you just request her to come? She would have complied without going through all this trouble."  
  
Vincent looked at her amusedly. "Trouble? Not at all, Sorceress. This is necessary. You see, I have suffered... all these years. Suffered the rejection of having an incomplete research. People scoffed my work, Sorceress. They said it has been a failure, and I should just go back home and pick the beans." His eyes took on a deadly gleam. "I bid my time, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to reclaim what is mine. And I'm not going to let her get away so easily! Not after what she has done to me. She's mine!" He roared, and in that instant, Edea blanched, because she felt the pressure building in him.  
  
"I'll have her here, on her knees, begging for me to be her master." He said softly. "I can make or break you, Quistis Trepe..."  
  
A soldier entered the laboratory. "Sorceress Rinoa has been sighted, Mr. Thorpe."  
  
"Good." He said curtly. "Bring her here, and the dispose of the escort."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Edea's heart skipped a beat. Rinoa? "What do you want with her?!"  
  
"I thought I had made my mission quite clear." He tapped his foot impatiently. He gestured to an empty cylinder next to the one Edea was imprisoned in. "Once the other Sorceress gets here, we will wait for Quistis to come. Or... shall I say, Subject Number Seven? She will be one again once the transfer is complete."  
  
Realization dawned on her. "You're going to transfer our powers to her? But she's a normal human! She won't be able to withstand the power!"  
  
"Honestly, you can be so dense." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Oh well, since you do not know. She is my project, my research. I know what she can and cannot do, Sorceress."  
  
Edea grit her teeth. "And what are you going to do? Use her power to destroy the world? World domination? Be a single monarch?"  
  
"Interesting prospect, but no. I have no desire to rule... I only want what is mine. Why do you think we're in Eshtar, Sorceress? In Odine's Laboratory at that. I'm working for Eshtar now. Quistis will be a one man army. Or shall I say a one-woman army?"  
  
He's just as crazy as Odine, Edea thought. They care nothing else but their research. But who's the benefactor? It can't be Laguna. Laguna's with them at Balamb Garden... then it must be someone else.  
  
General Caraway looked around his mansion. It was so silent... so dismal since Rinoa deserted him. How many years has it been? First he had lost Julia, and then, his daughter left him to rebel, and follow that SeeD boy.  
  
He scowled. Squall Leonhart. He knew who he was, that child of Laguna Loire. In the last moments of her life, Julia had confessed something, and till today, it hurt. Up to the last moments of her life, she had loved only one man. What did he mean to her then? Shelter? A good life? What did Rinoa mean, if she wasn't a child of love? He sometimes felt guilty of treating her so harshly, but every time he looked at her, so like her mother, he was consumed with a bitterness that threatened his very core.  
  
He sighed. Wheyern Rye's plan was beautiful... who would ever suspect two small countries to revolt and overthrow the great forces of the world? And that the plan involved one of the greatest living GFs... and one of the Six themselves. It was beautiful. He could see no wrong in it. He would finally be able to crush Eshtar, and Laguna with it. The thought gave him some satisfaction.  
Selphie paced uncomfortably. What Squall told her was truly bizarre. Quistis, an experiment? Even Irvine was having a hard time to swallow it. Who would have thought it was possible? But considering her astonishing powers, it might be true, and since none of them remembered anything before coming to the orphanage, that's probably the story of her life.  
  
"Seffie, will you stop pacing? She might hear you." Irvine hissed, his eyes focused on the small window that opened to the haul. Selphie ignored him and continued to pace, feeling agitated.  
  
Squall sat in one of the chairs, thinking deeply. Zell was sleeping - snoring; sprawled on two seats.  
  
They were in the lounge of the Ragnarok, in the darkness, waiting. Squall had predicted that Quistis would try to sneak to Eshtar using the Ragnarok, and no matter what the others thought, he was sure that was her intention. Besides, Rinoa was heading there, why not hitch a ride?  
  
"She's coming!" Irvine ducked and Selphie froze as they heard her familiar boots clicking on the metal floor. It was softer, and more cautious, like she was not sure. But the elevator to the bridge buzzed, and they knew she was up there. "Bingo!"  
  
"We wait." Squall sighed and closed his eyes as the familiar drone of the engines drowned out all sound.  
  
"We made it," Cody sighed as they boarded the elevator to Inner Eshtar. He was pleased that there weren't too many monsters that blocked their path. Rinoa's heart sank. Now that they're here, what's going to happen? She wondered if she could sneak to the Presidential Palace - she could find help there.  
  
"Sorceress Rinoa?"  
  
The voice made her jump. Cody turned around and saw an elderly man, dressed in a white lab coat and a small platoon of Eshtar soldiers lining up behind them. "Please come this way."  
  
Cody gently let her down from his back and motioned for her to follow the man. But the old man held him back. "You're not following her." Abruptly he stopped and nodded to Rinoa. "Go ahead."  
  
"Cody!" She grew desperate. She could tell this was not a good sign. So this was the man that can control Cody? A wild idea struck her and she suddenly screamed as one soldier grabbed her wrists. "He's hurting me!!"  
  
Cody's eyes grew hard. "Let her go."  
  
So the original directive was still working. Rinoa mentally jumped in triumph. "Cody, these men are going to kill me!!!"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid girl!" The elder man roared and slapped her face. That did it.  
  
"Tiamat!!!"  
  
The GF burst forward in a rush of wind, knocking everybody to the ground. 'Rinoa!" he held out his hand and Rinoa caught it as they sprinted in the opposite direction. "The Presidential Palace," She gasped. "We can hide there!"  
  
Already there was a commotion and Rinoa caught sight of Eshtar soldiers coming their way. This is gonna be hard.  
  
They ran down one of the many skyways that crisscrossed the city and soon came to the front of the palace. "The elevator!" They knocked aside the guard and jumped on it. The elevator instantly moved through the tunnel leading into the palace. At the end of the tunnel, they jumped off the elevator and nearly knocked down a pompous looking man. 'Who are you?!" He exclaimed. Rinoa clutched his hand. "Please, I need to see the President."  
  
"The president is not here." He said crisply. "I must ask you to leave..." then his eyes widened in recognition. "Sorceress Rinoa?!"  
  
"Yes, is Kiros or Ward here?"  
  
"Er... yes, I'll take you right away!" He stammered and walked down the corridor, into a room. "Please wait here."  
  
"We can't wait, we're in a hurry!" Cody growled. Bu the man shook his head. "They are very important people! You must wait here." He left and shut the door. And Rinoa heard a distinct 'beep'. Her heart stopped. "Oh no..." She ran to the door, but it won't budge. "We're trapped!"  
Kiros looked up from his paperwork and frowned at the platoon of soldiers running round the city. He impatiently pressed the intercom. "Guard!"  
  
The Head of Guard's face came on the screen. 'Yes, Minister!"  
  
"What's all this racket going on?!"  
  
"My apologies, Minister! There is a bandit running loose and I have employed a full platoon to capture him."  
  
"Well make it fast. The citizens will be worried if you keep it up." He snapped and switched the intercom off. He looked at Ward, who was playing online cards. "Such a lot of noise for one bandit, don't you think so?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Yes... Makes me think differently... maybe it's just the age, eh friend?"  
Read and Review please, everyone! What should happen next? 


	14. Chapter 14 The Time Is Now

Chapter 14 The Time is Now  
  
Author's note: Almost reaching the climax! You guys don't know how happy I am to see this fic getting on nicely ^-^  
Quistis tiredly peered out of the windshield. The Abadan Plains loomed ahead, signaling her target was near. She had to land outside the city and make her way in - if anybody saw the Ragnarok she'd be done for. As much as she wanted to come to Eshtar, she realized the implications of letting her presence known - it might result in some serious civilian injury.  
  
She set the ship on auto-pilot and headed down to the haul. Smiling to herself, she opened the door to the Lounge and grinned at the stupefied faces. "Wake up, we're nearly there." It was she could do to stop from rolling in laughter then and there, but the corner of her lips twitched in suppressed humor.  
  
Irvine spluttered incoherently as Quistis walked away, and he turned to Squall. The latter did not seem disturbed. Selphie giggled at Irvine's face and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, Squall!"  
  
Quistis watched as the Ragnarok land on the barren ground. As soon as she was sure it had landed properly, she opened the hangar. Zell stood behind her, yawning unabashedly. Selphie ran out first, with Irvine bringing up the rear. She turned to Squall, who stood on her left. "You guys are making this tough."  
  
"We can't let you do anything stupid." He said quietly. "They're just as concerned for you as they are for Rinoa."  
  
Quistis turned away, feeling slightly angry. But she kept it down. "Did you tell them?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Great." She rolled her eyes. "What happened to the lone-wolf, the clamped-shut guy?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like him."  
  
"Better than a loudmouth." She sighed. "Look, I have to do this alone."  
  
"We're not stopping you." Squall said at last. He faced Quistis. "We're just here to back you up. And save Rinoa."  
  
The bitterness rose again. "Then you don't have much time."  
Rinoa banged her fists against the glass. "Let me out!!!"  
  
She gasped as she saw Cody, chained and unconscious. "Cody!"  
  
"Tut-tut... keep quiet, Sorceress. Can't you take any example from the older ones?" Vincent shook his head as he made some adjustments to the machine. Rinoa looked at the cylinder next to hers, where Edea sat, looking drained. "What have you done to Matron?!"  
  
"She's drained." Vincent said sharply. 'And if you keep it up, I'll do the same to you as well!"  
  
"So bite me." Rinoa retorted. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Children these days..." Vincent rolled his eyes. "All in due time... not too long now."  
  
He stared thoughtfully at the unconscious Cody. "Maybe I should do something to speed things up..."  
  
He walked over to the man and shook him gently. "Go and find them... capture Quistis Trepe - alive. Bring her to me..."  
  
Cody groggily opened his eyes and reverently shook his head. "No..."  
  
Vincent's face darkened in anger. "You defy me?! Do as you're ordered!"  
  
Cody started to say something, but stopped suddenly. "No..."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in horror as she saw Vincent burn Cody with a Flare spell. "Cody!!! No!!"  
  
He painfully opened his eyes. "Noa...?"  
  
She realized he could hear her. Vincent realized it too. And he grinned maliciously. "So he responds to his first command, hmm?"  
  
He turned to Rinoa. "Well Sorceress... it appears your Knight is loyal to his Mistress... this is interesting news."  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Rinoa growled. Vincent threw back his head and laughed. "The serum maybe a little defected, but it seems to be working... This gives me infinite possibilities."  
"So, Eshtar isn't a daytrip." Quistis frowned. "She can be anywhere."  
  
"The Sorceress' Memorial, Tears' Point, The Lunar Base..." Selphie recited as they stood outside the Ragnarok. Quistis shook her head. "He said Eshtar. They must be in Inner Eshtar."  
  
"Zell, you guard the Ragnarok." Squall directed, ignoring the dismay on his face. "The rest, come on."  
  
They stealthily traveled through the desert, keeping an eye out for any trouble.  
It was when they approached the outskirts of the city did they stop. Selphie, being unaware, frowned. "What is it? I don't sense anything."  
  
But Squall and Quistis' heightened sense noticed it - the feeling at you're being watched. "Someone's coming." She said quietly. They stood guard, weapons ready.  
  
Then over the hills came the man, walking - no, staggering towards them. His body had burn marks, and countless lashes of sharp weapons. "Trepe." He said hoarsely. Quistis tensed. She remembered this man. "Cody Rye?"  
  
He collapsed in at her feet, obviously too weak to move any more. "Save her..."  
  
Quistis rushed to him and looked at Selphie, who promptly began using healing magic. Squall crouched next to him. 'Where's Rinoa?"  
  
"She... with 'him'..." Cody muttered, face scrunched up in pain. "Must bring Quistis Trepe..."  
  
Squall exchanged looks with Quistis. "Let's go."  
  
"Please save her..." For the first time, Quistis saw that Cody was close to breaking point. "I can't let her die..."  
  
"Nobody's gonna die." Selphie said determinedly, her usual happiness mask was gone. "Not if I can help it."  
  
"Zell!" Squall tapped his transmitter. "Roger," Zell said, slightly irritated.  
  
"Come here." Squall said quietly. "We have an injured man."  
  
"Geez! Who is it?"  
  
"Rinoa's companion. Take him to - " He stopped abruptly when Cody struggled to get up. "No... Don't leave me..."  
  
"But you're badly hurt - oh!" Selphie gasped in amazement as she beheld the wounds slowly, but surely, closing up. "What is this?!"  
  
Cody knelt, pain crossing his features, but his wounds were surely closing up. "Tiamat." He said hoarsely. "It's Tiamat."  
  
Squall did not answer. Time was of the essence... "What did you come here for?"  
  
"He... threatened her." Cody growled. "Earlier, I was injected with a controlling serum... My orders were to protect her at all costs... Vincent said there was a problem with the serum as I only respond to that command... So he threatened to kill her if I don't bring Quistis Trepe back with me."  
  
Quistis sighed. Man , that guy has some issues... "I have to go alone?"  
  
"Yes. I... I have to stop anyone from coming after you."  
  
"I'll go alone." She said firmly, nodding to the others. "Selphie, look after him for me, okay?"  
  
"Don't think you doing this on your own!" Squall growled, but Quistis took out her whip. "Squall, remember what this mission is all about?"  
  
"I'm not exchanging one life for another!" He said furiously, but Quistis had made up her mind. She raised her arm and yelled; "Stop!!!"  
  
Cody watched in amazement as the others were frozen in time. Quistis had taken off at a running start. The spell won't last long, given Squall's high resistance to magic. But at least she would get there first, and hopefully end this. 


	15. Chapter 15 The Revival of the Blue Sorce...

Chapter 15 Revival of the Sorceress  
  
"If it isn't Subject Number Seven."  
  
Quistis eyed the man standing at the far end of the room with a degree of wariness. He rested against the far wall, his arms crossed before his chest, a smug smile crossing his wrinkled features. It was a smile that she had learnt to hate so long ago.  
  
She turned her attention to the two figures in the glass cylinders. One was Matron, who was unconscious, and the other was Rinoa, who looked close to tears. She slowly walked up to Rinoa, pressing her palms against the glass. "Rinoa."  
  
"Quistis, why are you here.?" her voice trembled. "you're walking into a trap."  
  
'Shh." She smiled sadly. "I'm here to save you. Squall is waiting for you."  
  
"Why isn't he here? Why did he let you come alone?" She burst into tears. "Why didn't he come and save me."  
  
Quistis bit her lip. "He loves you." Was all she could say. "He loves you enough to want to see you live. he can't risk your life by coming."  
  
Rinoa knew it was a lie. A lie! He would never leave his friends in danger, and he certainly won't let them act on their own! "Your life is just as important as anyone's else!" She argued. 'Why are you doing this?"  
  
Quistis hesitated, pondering the answer. Her answer, and the answer she knew would be more suitable for Rinoa. She decided to follow he mind's advice.  
  
"Life is only worth living when you're living for someone else," She said softly. "I don't intend to die selfish."  
  
"Are you going to die for him?"  
  
With a jolt she realized Rinoa had seen through her. Rinoa stared at her with tear-filled eyes. "Why are you doing this for Squall?"  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as Quistis moved away and faced Thorpe. "I am ready."  
  
"Good." He chuckled and motioned to an empty cylinder. "Get in there."  
  
She stepped into the cylinder and looked about uncertainly as the entrance sealed shut. Through the glass she watched as Vincent Thorpe moved to the controls and deftly input some codes. The cylinder began to hum, and all the sudden the air around her began to pulsate with energy.  
  
"You will now receive the powers of both Sorceress. this will hurt, but I promise you will be invincible!" He laughed like a maniac. "Nobody will stop me. nobody."  
  
The screen flickered and an image of Wheyern Rye appeared. 'Thorpe," He addressed the scientist. "Where is my son?"  
  
"Your son?" Vincent laughed madly. "He will make a fine Knight. A fine Knight indeed. Don't you think so, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis grit her teeth. "I'm not a Sorceress. Stop calling me one!"  
  
"I'LL CALL YOU ANYTHING I WANT!" Vincent roared and a blinding pain shot through her body, tearing a scream from her throat.  
  
"Can you see, Quistis? You and I. when we're close enough, I can do many things to you. don't try to resist."  
  
"I'm a SeeD." She spat. "I won't consort with evil!"  
  
"Then watch your friends die.." He sneered and Matron screamed as the cylinder engulfed in a Flare spell. "No!!" Quistis yelled but she was helpless. Her powers couldn't break the cylinder.  
  
"Agree, Quistis." Thorpe said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Quistis closed her eyes. She couldn't. but she didn't have a choice. She saw Squall in her mind, his worried frown. She didn't want to see him like that. Not when she could do something. She knew it was dangerous, but she didn't see any other choice. Besides. a small smile came to her lips. There was always an alternative. she knew the others would kill her if she gets out of hand.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Rinoa drew a sharp intake of breath. Quistis. the blonde girl stood up steadily. A golden aura enveloped her and Rinoa knew she was ready. She closed her eyes, her heavy heart beating slowly, erratically. She shouldn't do this. she was a sorceress. she should help, but why was she always a burden?  
  
I don't think he considers you a burden.  
  
Cody. he had so much faith in her. Where was he? Did he die? A low sob escaped her. He couldn't die. He had promised her. Cody had never broken promises. He had always been there, supporting her, fighting her, but always there for her to fall back. He quelled her fears. opened her eyes. He gave up his power to save her. Why? He hardly knew her.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and saw Cody leaning against the door, looking exhausted, but alive. "Cody!!!" She shouted, half relieved, half afraid. 'Don't come!"  
  
"Quistis, get away!" Cody raised an arm and a sizzling bolt of energy gathered in his palm, but Vincent Thorpe was still calm. "Hold it boy, or I'll fry your girlfriend." He had a finger poised over a button; a similar button to the one that caused Matron's cylinder to be filled with flames. Cody halted.  
  
"Cody, let me." Quistis said slowly. "I'll end it."  
  
"Good girl.. you were always so smart. maybe a little too smart." Vincent chuckled. "Well? Aren't you doing anything, Sorceress?"  
  
Rinoa furiously fought back the tears. She looked for one last time at Quistis, admiring her calm composure, her admirable dignity of it all. And she saw the participle nod. Rinoa closed her eyes.  
  
Matron watched in sorrow. Is this the end? Quistis fought so hard to recover her life, but now, she was powerless to protect anymore.This man had taken her one weakness and turned it against his creation. use it cruelly for an insane ambition.  
  
She saw Rinoa's powers travel to Quistis, and the blonde wince in pain as the unaccustomed power entered her body. She could almost feel the way Quistis' body rebelled at this new power, mistaking it for an assault. She could feel Quistis fighting to draw it all, to end it as quickly as possible. And she saw the change that over came her. Her golden hair slowly changed to silver-purple, and grew longer with each passing moment. What was truly evident was the pain across her features as she finally gave way and collapsed. "Quistis!"  
  
"Your turn now, Edea." Vincent said, a maniac glint in his eyes. "We have to complete Hyne."  
  
Hyne? Is that what he was trying to create? To combine all the power, enhance it in a human and try to make her the great Goddess? "You're crazy." She trembled. "You're playing with people's lives, Vincent."  
  
"Do it or I'll terminate the transfer!" he snapped. "And then you will see what happens to your precious Quistis!"  
  
Quistis was screaming in agony. the pain was like being buried in glowing coal, or freezing ice. Her whole body rebelled, but she had to take it. she had to absorb every bit of it. She could feel her GFs screaming with her, but she couldn't stop. For Matron.  
  
For Squall.  
  
Something inside awakened and slowly the pain subsided. It was a mellow feeling, spreading like a warm glow throughout her body, comforting her. The pain had vanished, leaving a feeling of emptiness as she lay on the cold floor, trying to gather her bearings. The transfer. she could feel power coursing through her veins, throbbing in her pulse, ready to burst through her fingertips. But she was still so weak. too weak to move.  
  
"My creation." She dimly heard Vincent breathe in her mind. I can feel your power. Such power! Show it to me, Quistis. show your power to your Creator.  
  
Her mind balked at his command, but her body began to stir, and she wanted to scream. No!!! She fought to regain control, but he was in her, insisting, pressing deep, forcing her. She raised an arm and in one single movement, shattered the cylinder holding her captive into a million fragments. It was then did she notice - she had morphed. She was as pale as Shiva, and she saw her hair fanning out behind her - was it that long? It was a strange hue, and her whole body glowed with power. She heard Vincent laugh behind her. 'Wonderful!!!! She's simply wonderful!!!" And in that moment's lapse he had over her, she did the same motion to Rinoa and Edea's prisons, shattering them. "Run.." She rasped. "Run!"  
  
Rinoa grabbed Cody's hand and together they ran out of the lab. But Edea did not move. Her dark eyes were filled with sorrow as she beheld this girl - the girl who stood before her now was no longer the same.  
  
"Matron.."  
  
"So you wish to witness the power of my Sorceress?!" Vincent shrieked. "Quistis, destroy her!"  
  
Her body began to move towards Edea, but Quistis fought again. Bastard, she growled in her mind. I won't let you hurt Matron! She tried to swing around but a blinding pain shot through her, sending her crumpling to the ground. "Didn't I tell you what would happen if you dare disobey me.?"  
  
She was unable to speak from the pain. "Let... me...die"  
  
"Matron!!"  
  
She heard it. was it Zell? It was. Hyne, she thought as she shakily got to her feet. But she musn't let Zell get hurt. She turned around saw it wasn't only Zell, but also Selphie, Irvine and. Squall. Everyone had their weapon drawn and were gaping at Quistis, but she saw that they knew what had happened.  
  
"What a party." Vincent said, cackling. "Quistis, show them the price of trying to defy a Sorceress."  
  
"She's not a Sorceress, she's Quisty!" Selphie retorted. "And she'll never follow your orders!"  
  
"Oh?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Them maybe we should have a little demonstration?"  
  
"Squall, run.' Quistis managed to say. "I don't - " A wave of drowsiness washed over her and her neck stung - as she realized she had been shot with something. Kill the boy.  
  
What? Her conscious struggled. Kill?  
  
Kill the boy.he's my enemy, your enemy. look deep inside you, find all the hate you have for this man.  
  
And in her mind she saw, the many things she had overlooked, the many actions she had done for him without a single word of appreciation. Rinoa. Funny how things seem so heartbreaking. how dare he ignore her? How dare he use her, after all she had done for him?  
  
Enemy! A surge of hatred like she had never felt burned through her and she launched at Squall, eyes burning. My enemy.!  
  
"Shell!" Squall managed to raise it just in time as a blow so had it rocked the lab smashed into him. "Oh crap!" Zell cursed. 'Quistis, snap out of it!"  
  
But she wasn't listening, they realized. "She's been controlled!"  
  
Irvine ducked as a Blizzaga spell flew over his head. "And she's fast! Dammed, any ideas?"  
  
"How do we break it? She's gonna kill us!" Selphie cried as Cerberus shielded her. Her blows were so powerful it killed Cerberus in an instant. If they keep it up they'll have to start attacking.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" Vincent laughed. 'And that's not half the power. Let me show you, Bahamut!"  
  
Quistis summoned Bahamut and the great GF appeared, but he looked so different.  
  
"The enhancement, and the transfer worked to enhance whatever GF is junctioned to her. Bahamut is now the ultimate weapon of destruction!" Vincent 's eyes were wild, and he was laughing uncontrollably. "Quistis, eliminate them!"  
  
Bahamut charged at them, and they knew defense was out of the question. Just them there was a roar, and another dragon charged from behind them. Squall turned around and saw Cody, and Rinoa clinging to him with fear. 'What are you doing here?!"  
  
"You have to break the control!" Cody shouted as Tiamat and Bahamut battled. "Once she realizes what she's doing is wrong, she'll snap out of it! Speak to her!" he yelled. Rinoa let go of Cody and walked up to Squall. Her lips trembled. "Squall. speak to her. She'll listen to you. She has to."  
  
Squall looked down at the girl he had come to find. but deep inside he knew he had lost her. Someone else had given her a new light, and he knew, but strangely he didn't feel bad about it. "Rinoa."  
  
"Squall. listen to me." She said quietly. 'All these years, I thought I really, really loved you. But. After a while I realized the feeling I had was for someone who opened my eyes to love, and not - love itself. I was afraid to lose you, but now I realize you were never mine to begin with. You were my savior, but." She hesitated.  
  
Squall shook his head. "It's alright, Rinoa. I guess sooner or later we should know it won't work out. And I'm glad you found someone who can show you life." He smiled a little. Rinoa returned his smile and hugged him, maybe for the last time. "Please save her." She whispered. "She did this for you. She tried to save me. if only you can see the pain she had to go through. even I can't do that, Squall. I can't." She pulled back and smiled through teary eyes. "Life is only meaningful when you live for someone else," She whispered. "Quistis taught me that."  
  
"I'm sick of this," Vincent rolled his eyes. For the past few minutes Zell, Selphie and Irvine had tried to attack him, but Quistis shielded him, and there was simply no way to break through.  
  
"Kill them, Quistis." Vincent said almost lazily. 'We have the whole world to conquer. we shouldn't waste precious time dawdling with insects."  
  
"Why you. My Final Heaven!!!" Zell roared and was about to plummet the man when a dazzling light surrounded him. A light that was too familiar. "Zell, NO!!!" Selphie screamed. Degenerator!  
  
Selphie launched herself onto Zell and vainly tried to shake him out of it, but he was jerking in spasms, the magic working to destroy his body.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The light faded and Zell collapsed in Selphie's arms, who instantly began using Full-Cure. 'Don't die, don't die."  
  
Irvine turned to Quistis to see why she stopped, and saw a thin line of blood stretching down her left cheek - a life so fine it could only have been done by a finely- sharpened gunblade. It contrasted so starkly against her alabster skin.  
  
Squall stood a little way off, the gunblade pointing to Quistis. A single drop of blood hung at the tip, and as if in slow motion, the single drop trembled and slipped off the tip to the floor. It took that long for Qusitis to lunge, and Squall to evade, leaving a small crater in the floor.  
  
Hatred so thick it coiled in her veins, she attacked Squall like a wild animal, giving in to the hatred. She hated him. she so hated him! For making her like this, for leaving her to her own devices, for not loving her back!  
  
"Quistis!" Squall yelled over the roar of Holy. She had 100 of spells in stock, and with her current power, magnified each attack to almost fifty times. "Quistis, listen to me!"  
  
Something in her stirred, but the hate she was feeling consumed her to the point of being deaf. Seeing no choice, he decided to move the battle area. Fighting right in the middle of Eshtar was not a good idea, and hampered his moves badly. He raised his sword and yelled; "Blasting Zone!"  
  
The move blasted a huge hole right through the rooftop. He jumped out and felt her follow. "Leviathan, carry me!" he summoned and the huge serpent appeared and he jumped on its back as it flew over the city. But the summoning would hold for long - he was not that compatible with it and Leviathan would soon protest his conduct. He landed outside the city and watched as Leviathan retreat.  
  
A rush of wind made him whirl around and he came face to face with Quistis. She stood calmly a little way off, her silver-purple hair rippling in the sun. The glow that surrounded her was just as eminent, making her a bright star in the desert.  
  
"Why are you fighting me?" He said in a calm voice. Her eyes flickered. "You're Vincent Thorpe's enemy." She said lifelessly. "He wishes you to die."  
  
"Why do you follow his orders?" Squall asked again. He hoped he could stall her.  
  
"I am his Sorceress," She said quietly. "You must die." She raised her arm and a line of fire exploded right under his feet, injuring him. Gatling Gun! "Quistis, you're not a Sorceress." He said as he Recovered himself. "Rinoa is. You're using her power. Can you understand that?"  
  
"it is my power." She attacked again. He fended it off with a Reflect and she quickly countered by casting dispel on him. Hyne, she was just as smart as ever. "Quistis, are you listening to me?" he said in half- exasperation. "Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"There really is nothing you can do," Vincent grinned. Irvine had cocked his gun at him and currently the mad scientist was looking down the barrel of a very famous gun. "She will follow my orders. Shouldn't you be looking after your Commander?"  
  
For a moment there Irvine was tempted to actually shoot, but restrained himself. There must be a way to reverse the drug. "It'll wear off," He said.  
  
"Aha. that's where you're wrong. The drug Cody Rye and Quistis were injected is non-reversible."  
  
"It's not," Cody said shakily. "But it can be countered. I countered mine when I realized that you were playing with my mind - you threatened to kill Rinoa. so you see, it's not that perfect." He grinned, seeing Vincent furrow his brow. "So it's the power of the mind. interesting. Rationalization can null my drug," He chuckled. "But I need not fear. Quistis is fueled by her own hate towards the Commander. she will bring his corpse back for a requiem," he chuckled maniacally. 'And you can't kill me, because you'd want to transfer the powers back, don't you?"  
Squall was thrown against the mountain wall and his Lion Heart clattered to the ground. He slumped at the foot of the wall, gasping for breath. It was useless. she was deaf to his words. "Quistis."  
  
She stood over him and prepared to give him the final blow; when the Quistis in her screamed in anguish. Look at him! Look what you've done to him! Why do you hate him?! He's putting his life at stake for you!  
  
"I."  
  
Squall hazily saw Quistis stare at him blankly. "Quistis... just ... kill me..." He groaned in pain. He had run out of healing spells and was too weak to cast Recover. and he didn't want to. He had tried, but she wouldn't listen. And he was too weak. If he was going to die, at least he would say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Quistis. I. don't do this to yourself.." He said, choking on his own blood. Slowly the light gave was to darkness and he sank lifeless, at the feet of the woman who loved him.  
  
It was like someone pulled up the curtains that shrouded her darkness - all the sudden she saw Squall, lying, crumpled and motionless. She sank to her knees, not quite believing what she saw. "Squall?" she half-whispered, almost believing he was only asleep. Almost. The blood covering his white shirt slowly sank in her mind, and the sob that threatened to burst tightened her throat. "Squall.!" She half wailed, and shook his shoulders. "Squall, answer me!"  
  
Nothing. Did she? Was it her? She pulled his body away from the wall and cradled his head in her arms. "Squall, answer me." She choked as tears flowed freely down her face, stinging the cut. Unable to stand it, she pulled him close, sobbing into his shoulder. "Why?" She cried achingly. "Why does this happen?" She cried softly into his shoulder, the realization of what she had done sinking into her. Her silver hair covered him like a silken mantle, and slowly something happened.  
  
The glow that had surrounded her slowly seeped into his body, making him briefly glow with the same light. But she didn't notice it. The only thing she could feel was hatred for herself, for killing Squall.  
  
Squall slowly came to focus and he briefly wondered if he was buried under rubble - did she bury him in an avalanche of stones? But slowly he came to notice that the weight above him was warm, and moving. Crying. He could feel his shoulder already soaked with tears.  
  
"I love you. please don't leave me. don't leave me Squall.!"  
  
He almost smiled. Quistis.He slowly reached up a protesting arm and touched her shoulder, and she jolted off him immediately. 'Squall?!" She squeaked.  
  
"Urgh. mean one you gave me there," he groaned as he felt every inch of him hurt. She gasped in relief and almost suffocated him again. 'Oh-ow." He winced and she quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. "I. what happened back there?"  
  
"Let's just say you weren't yourself," He said hoarsely. He sort of liked the feeling of lying on her lap with her staring absently at him. Then she realized she had been caught staring again and she turned red. It was rare to see the great Quistis Trepe blush.  
  
"Move it!!" A voice caught her attention and she looked up to see Irvine, pushing a distraught looking Vincent Thorpe in front of his Execter. Selphie marched along, alongside Matron. Cody and Rinoa brought up the rear, smiling as they caught sight of Squall. Quistis, sensing what it must look like to the others, gently nudged him. "You'd better get up."  
  
"Why is he still alive?" Vincent growled to Quistis. The latter narrowed her eyes. "Because I don't want to kill him."  
  
"You brat!" Simultaneously a burning pain shot through her systems, causing her to scream in pain. This must be his favorite punishment, she thought angrily and got to her feet. "You're at a dead end, Thorpe. My friends are free. and I have more than enough power to destroy you. Hadn't that occurred to you?"  
  
"You can't reverse the process without me." He said smugly. Selphie grinned. "That, I've taken care of."  
  
Squall shot her a questioning look. Selphie grinned triumphantly. "I contacted Ward and Kiros - I told them we needed Dr. Odine's co-operation. I told them everything, and they've put him under house-arrest." She laughed. 'So. anything else to say, sucker?" She snickered at his livid face.  
Yeah!!!!! I think I managed that chapter quite well... I had some trouble fixing the scene where Rinoa talked to Squall, and Quistis killing him... Review please, and tell me, what should come next? Squall celebrating Quistis' birthday in Balamb Garden.  
  
Squall and Quistis stuck in another conspiracy.  
  
C. Laguna and Ellone try to play cupid. 


	16. Interlude One Person Perspective

Interlude - Squall's thoughts.  
  
Author's note: The R=U controversy is still on, don't you worry! It was meant to be later on, as something towards the ending. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you so much! And no, I'm not changing Quistis' hair color, cause I love Kuja, and I thought it'd be a nice twist to Quistis! So Here goes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yesterday was pretty hectic. After finding Dr. Odine and persuading him (at sword point) to restore Rinoa and Matron's powers, everything is back to normal. Vincent Thorpe has been jailed, in his own laboratory. Eshtar authorities deemed him to dangerous to be on mainland, and so they sent him to the place that started it all - Battleship Island; now converted into a maximum security prison.  
  
We've all returned to Garden this morning and I was nearly crushed to death by the Squallies. Quistis had her own share of suffocation, and most Trepies went nuts over her silver hair. Odine said it might be a side effect, and possibly be a genetic mutation due to her unpleasant experience. Laguna decided to keep him under close supervision from now on.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to the laughing Selphie, who was exchanging the latest gossip with Xu. I swear that strict woman found a guy, because she's getting too giggly nowadays. Whoever it is, I hope it isn't Nida - I've had enough midnight encounters and I don't want any on the bridge. It would put me off my work.  
  
Irvine was chatting amiably with Quistis, and the latter looked slightly haggard, but was in good shape. In sometimes wonder how she could still hold a decent conversation after what she's been through. I'd just want to curl in bed and sleep till noon.  
  
Maybe I'll do just that. Xu told me Garden's handling things pretty well. She did hint that I should go and have a vacation, and I told her I might go and visit Ellone for a few days. I wondered why she looked so surprised. Did she think I was going to see Laguna? Tch.  
  
Maybe I'll leave tomorrow. After all, Quistis can take care of things when I'm gone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Interlude - Quistis' thoughts  
  
What a day. We met crazy scientists, fought black mages, basically went around the world twice and overall got ourselves into yet another mess. Why do I still stand this? I wasn't really paying attention to Irvine, but more towards looking at my reflection in the mirror. Next week's my birthday. I should. just enjoy. But I don't know how to 'Pahtay', as Selphie puts it. Maybe that's part of the enhancement program? Oh stop it, Quistis. You're a normal human being, and what's happened was for the best. You should be thankful those mage skills saved you during the battle with Ultimecia. I stare at my reflection, admiring my new hair. It was thicker than before, and I kid of like it. Selphie suggested I dye it blonde again, but I don't like the idea of hiding it. Maybe now people won't stare so. I'm thinking too much. I have a feeling Selphie's up to something, cause I keep seeing her giving me secret glances. Something tells me to run, and I told Xu I thought of going to visit Ellone for a few days. I plan on taking a train to Eshtar, because I sure as hell can't take the Ragnarok.  
  
I wonder why Xu looked so surprised.? Oh well, none of my concern. Squall's there to take care of things. I bet nobody will notice a thing. 


	17. Chapter 17 Schemes, And the Search for t...

Chapter 17 Disaster, Schemes, And the Search for the Perfect Outfit.  
  
General Caraway frowned as he surveyed the small boxes stacked against the wall of his underground cellar. He had trouble silencing Wheyern's mouth, but the bastard was silent now; and seven feet under. His soldiers found these in Wheyern' mansion though, and personally Caraway thought these would be a good substitute for all the trouble he had gone through. Not only was Laguna alive, but Squall managed to capture Vincent Thorpe and stop his experiment; recreating the Great Goddess. Now Rinoa had broken up with Squall (good news) but paired up with Wheyern's son (bad news) and was rebelling worse than ever (really bad news).  
  
He patted the boxes absently. Maybe the serum still has its uses.  
  
Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were watching him with interest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis stared at the beauty of Inner Eshtar. Even though the place was highly advanced, but it was a silent city, very dignified and peaceful. She walked, feeling conspicuous in her battle gear and rucksack. She felt somewhat guilty, leaving before dawn without telling anyone. Well, except Xu. She had to make sure someone knew to avoid Squall throwing a fit. She imagine Squall throwing things across the Bridge and she giggled to herself.  
  
"Well I never.Quistis?"  
  
She stopped and turned to look at the man who addressed her. "Oh, Kiros!" She beamed. The older man shook his head. "I didn't recognize you for a moment there. why did you dye your hair?"  
  
"Long story," She dismissed his question with a wave. "Aren't you supposed to be in office? Did Laguna give you the day off?" She inquired good- naturedly and giggled when Kiros sighed. "The man can't set his priorities straight. First he tells me I should take a rest, and the next moment he's commanding me to come to office."  
  
"So you're going to the Presidential Palace?"  
  
"I was going to," he bowed. 'Will you be staying? Ellone is here, you know."  
  
"That was the reason I'm here," She said with a laugh. "Think the Presidential Palace has extra rooms for me?"  
  
"Of course," he was still as stiff as she remembered him to be, but the smile reserved for his close friends lingered. "Let's go. Laguna will have a fit if I don't get there fast enough."  
  
"WHERE IS KIROS?????!!!"  
  
".."  
  
Laguna sighed. "Yes Ward, I did let him take a break, sigh." He turned to Squall, who was absently thumbing through a magazine for avoiding conversation. "I hope you don't mind waiting - I can't seem to find her anywhere! If anybody can find her it would be Kiros though."  
  
'Whatever."  
  
At that moment Kiros entered with Quistis, laughing gaily. Squall took one look at her and jumped up with a clatter of chains, looking as pale as Shiva. Quistis too stopped dead, staring at Squall like he was a Marlboro. It was one of those moments when both parties have the wild urge to flee, and fast.  
  
"What a reunion!" Laguna's cheerful voice broke through the silence. Kiros had left, leaving the two to deal with the other and Laguna. Quistis gulped. "Uh. what are you doing here, Squall?"  
  
".I came on the Ragnarok," He scowled, still pale. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Ellone."  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" A bright voice came from the doorway and the three occupants turned to look. Ellone stood there dressed in a knee- length black skirt and yellow blouse, minus the shawl. She beamed as Quistis gave her a hug. "I was so worried you couldn't make it." She blinked at Squall. "Did you escort her? How sweet of you, Squall!" Squall greeted this comment with his usual frown, which in truth was one of confusion.  
  
"You were expecting her?" Laguna was taken aback. Ellone frowned. "Didn't I tell you yesterday, Uncle Laguna?"  
  
He scratched his neck. "Guess it slipped my mind."  
  
"I'm so happy you wanted to spend your birthday with me!!!" Ellone said brightly, missing the confusion on her face. Quistis was thinking: Oh no, Squall's gonna return to Garden and the Trepies are gonna ask where I am and he's gonna tell them and when I come back I'm gonna be mobbed by my own fans.  
  
"What an excellent occasion!" Laguna suddenly brightened up. "Hey, this is great!" He turned to Squall and grinned. Squall had the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
"Squall, there's a little dinner tonight at the Gold Siren; I wasn't planning on going, but since it's Quistis' birthday (and you were so nice to escort her here) why don't we go?"  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow as Ellone gave an excited squeal. "Oh, please say yes!!! I'll be so bored with nobody my age around one of Uncle Laguna's dinners."  
  
Squall bit his lip and noticed Quistis smirking slightly. She knew how much he detested large gatherings, especially those concerning heads of state.  
  
"Oh please say yes, Squall! My friends are dying to meet you and Quistis!" Ellone begged prettily.  
  
The thought of Quistis in a parade vanquished all doubts. "Whatever." He said sullenly, giving her a don't-even-think-of-saying-no look. Quistis gulped. "But I didn't bring formal wear."  
  
"No problem!" Ellone practically dragged her out of the room. 'There's a new boutique in the mall..' Her voice faded as they disappeared out of view.  
  
"I think I have a suit that'll suit you," Laguna winked at his son, but suddenly turned serious. "Now, I imagine you didn't escort her here, hmmm?"  
  
". no."  
  
"And I heard you broke up with Rinoa, is that true?"  
  
"."  
  
"Oh," Laguna mused. "I thought they were just rumours. forget that!" he dismissed his thoughts. Besides, I thought you didn't seem suited for each other anyway.  
  
"We are soooo wicked." Xu giggled at Edea as they gaily contemplated their plan. She knew Squall would probably be fuming, but so far he hadn't called base to reprimand her, so that means they must have gotten along -  
  
"Lieutenant Xu!" The communication channel opened and Xu jumped as a larger-than-life image of Squall appeared on the bridge, and he didn't look happy. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Why wasn't I informed that Quistis was on leave?!" He demanded, jaw set. Xu gulped. Oh man.  
  
"What's the matter, Squall?" Edea glided into the picture, looking concerned when just a while ago she was giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I met Quistis, in Eshtar." He said plainly, as if that explains everything. Edea arched her eyebrows, not getting it. "And?"  
  
"Then if the both of us are here, explain who's running Garden? I took leave believing everything would be fine - "  
  
"But it is," Edea interrupted, looking puzzled. "For Hyne's sake, child, everything is running smoothly ever since you left this morning. And Quistis had left earlier, with perfect knowledge that the rest of us can get along without the two of you."  
  
"That means you knew she was taking leave, yet you didn't stop me?"  
  
"Why should I?" Edea laughed softly. "You need a break too. Now, it isn't my fault that you two end up in Eshtar. Now I suggest you enjoy your week, and don't worry." Edea closed the channel before Squall could get a word in edgewise. Then she laughed heartily. "That ought to do it!"  
  
"I just hope the two of them can work it out before they return,' Xu shook her head. 'It's about time someone tried something."  
  
"I think Laguna and Ellone will do their best," Edea nodded, smiling. "Although Quistis is aware of what she's feeling, but Squall will take some work before he can see."  
  
"No." Quistis sighed as Ellone held up what must have been the hundredth dress in the shop. She was tired looking at sequins and glitters - she had almost wanted to settle for a simple black halter neck but Ellone flatly refused. "You're going in style, that's that."  
  
Quistis lifelessly picked up one of the dresses Ellone discarded. It was bright pink and had butterfly patterns on it. Quistis felt it was only suitable for the blind. And another. it looked like it belonged in a junk shop. She had never experienced such enthusiastic shopping. Even Selphie had her limits. But Ellone wasn't giving up. She rummaged through a rack and gasped. "I think I've found it!" She triumphantly pulled out yet another dress. Only this one was velvet, deep violet and was relatively long compared to her other choices. Quistis was intrigued. "Go," Ellone urged her.  
  
Sure enough, the dress fit her like second skin. The skirt fell all the way to her feet, ending in a simple clean cut, no frills. A slit ran up the side, a relief for someone who always walks in stride. A gossamer piece of a lighter lavender was attached to the back of the strapless dress and fell full length too, like a train, or a cape of sorts. The velvet itself felt luxurious and as she pirouetted in front of the mirror the velvet gleamed, screaming CHIC!!!!! Not to mention the dark material highlighted her silver-lavender hair and eyes.  
  
"I love it," She grinned as she emerged in her usual clothes. Ellone breathed in relief. "If I knew earlier I would have picked it firsthand!" She said dramatically as she paid for the dress and some other trinkets she had picked up.  
  
Quistis sighed. She hated shopping. Now she was sure it was the thing she detested most, besides Marlboros and T-Rexaurs and mad scientists.  
  
Well?????? Read and review, as they say. I think she looks good in deep violet (another personal favourite). I think I'll make the next chap a little more fun! 


	18. Chapter 18 Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 18 Beauty And The Beast  
"Why does it take women so long to dress?" Laguna grumbled good-naturedly. He and Squall stood at the bottom of the wide sweeping stairs, waiting for Ellone and Quistis to come down. Squall wasn't comfortable himself, feeling conspicuous in the suit Laguna got him. It was a well-fitted suit, only this time he wore a tie, unlike Laguna who sported a bow. He had to admit the deep black attire did look pretty good on him, but Squall wasn't a person to give in to vanity.  
  
"I can't do this!" Quistis protested as Ellone brushed her shining hair. The older girl was dressed in a sparkly green dress and matching heels and despite Quistis' protests, she swept her hair up in a sleek chignon. She secured the thick mane with a pair of hair sticks (i dunno what they're called). "There. If he doesn't go nuts over you tonight then nothing will!" She declared proudly as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The dress suited Quistis perfectly; from the perfect snug cut, the gossamer lavender half-train to the exotic gloves that ended in a ring on her middle finger. To Ellone, she was the perfect image of sophistication and beauty. She insisted on no jewelry, but it only served to enhance her natural flawless beauty.  
  
Without giving her a chance to protest more, Ellone grabbed her arm and pulled her out. 'We're ready!" She announced to Laguna.  
  
Squall looked up impatiently, about to give his aide a sharp reprimand when he froze. A little voice in his mind breathed; Is that Quistis?!  
  
Quistis was dragged to the two men, feeling very embarrassed. She felt Squall's piercing gaze, but mistook it for disapproval. That made her blush.  
  
'Thank Hyne you've come," Laguna grinned. "Squall nearly wore down my carpet with all the pacing he did."  
  
"It's going to be fabulous," Ellone giggled as she took hold of Laguna's arm. Looking over her shoulder to the stupefied couple, she winked.  
  
Quistis stared at the back of her retreating friend. Had she just abandoned her? With Squall?!  
  
"Well, uh..." Squall held out his hand awkwardly. "..."  
  
She blinked and hesitantly took his arm, feeling her skin tingle at contact. "You look great," She said finally as they made their way to the front, where the Presidential car awaits. Squall made a sound that was half-grunt, half-cough. "You too."  
  
Suddenly the night seemed much better. "I could have looked worse," She admitted laughingly. "Ellone was trying to get me to wear a short red sparkly affair......... I didn't think you would have approved."  
  
Darn well I wouldn't, he thought derisively and then smiled slightly. "If that was what you wanted... then I could always tell the delegates that ehem - slut wasn't my escort."  
  
"You would!" She laughed and pinched his arm as the doorman opened the door for them. Climbing into the car, they settled opposite Laguna and Ellone, who were grinning hugely. "Took you long enough. Let's go!" 


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Enchantment

Chapter 19 Broken Enchantment  
The Gold Siren lived up to every inch of its name. The place was almost as big as the Presidential Palace, and definitely just as impressive. Quistis caught her breath as they entered the main balcony and reflexively tightened her grip on Squall's arm. "Wow."  
  
Squall nodded vaguely. He wasn't the kind who appreciated beauty, but his eye for detail told him this place was the work of masters. The main balcony swept down on both sides in graceful blue carpeted staircases, and from where they stood they could see the ballroom below, with people moving about, head dipping and swaying to the music provided by an orchestra that occupied an elevated alcove. The walls were papered in watered silk, and marble pillars circled the ballroom. The ballroom ceiling opened to the heavens in a gorgeous glass dome, and she could see the moon shining in all its full glory.  
  
Laguna and Ellone were busy greeting people. Quistis caught phrases like "SeeD Commander......... Squall - "  
  
"And who, I pray is this ravishing beauty?" A man smiled and shook Squall's hand heartily, but his eyes were on Quistis. She smiled politely and gripped Squall's arm tighter. The man looked like an overgrown Shumi.  
  
"This is Quistis Trepe." Squall said pleasantly. "Quistis, this is the Duke of Dollet."  
  
"Roger, that's my name," He leered at Quistis who suddenly wished she brought her whip. "Pleased to meet you." She managed quite calmly.  
  
"Oh for sure," He boomed. "But may I have the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
Quistis caught the strains of a slow beguine. "I'm sorry, I can't dance," She said, still smiling. "Maybe some of the other beauties can spare you their time."  
  
"In other words, scram." Squall mused lightly as the Duke made his way to another group. "Very well phrased," he escorted her to Laguna's table. Quistis merely shrugged. "You'd say no if the person looked like Norg, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You mean the Duke?" Laguna said with interest. "Ellone danced with him before, didn't you?" The girl shuddered. "Don't make me remember." Quistis giggled behind her fingertips.  
  
"President Loire, good to see you." A familiar curt voice addressed Laguna. Both Squall and Quistis tensed as Squall looked up to see the man.  
  
General Caraway stared at Squall, his expression hovering between distaste and anger. "Commander Leonhart." He acknowledged curtly. Squall nodded, but Quistis saw his grip tighten on the stem of his wineglass. "Quistis Trepe," he bowed slightly and she gave him a gracious nod. "It's been a while, general."  
  
"Three years," He gave her a tight smile. "It seems like you were not able to protect her very well, Commander. I've heard of the recent... events."  
  
Squall prepared to give him a brutal set-down but Quistis laid her hand gently on his arm, silencing him. "It was totally unforeseen, and we regret what has happened." She said slowly, keeping her voice pleasant. "But nobody was hurt, I hope you have heard that too."  
  
"Of course," His eyes were cool. "This has been an...enlightening meeting, Miss Trepe."  
  
"Likewise. Goodbye," She smiled as he left. Ellone gave her an admiring look. Laguna was beside himself with glee. "Good one!"  
  
She caught Squall's eye and saw he had softened. Just then two men came bearing down on her with the obvious intention of asking her to dance. Feeling decidedly satisfied, she accepted, rising from her seat with that fluid motion of hers.  
  
Squall watched her dance from over his glass. Feeling bored, he got up and strolled around the room, occasionally getting stopped by people (especially women), but he declined dance offers. A waiter offered him a glass of champagne, but on impulse he took a whole bottle - not that the waiter minded. Walking around, he came to the double doors leading out to the back garden, and wanting no more human contact, he stepped outside.  
  
The moon threw everything into a silver paradise, the leaves gilded with moonbeams and the fountains sparkling like laughter. He sat in one secluded section, inhaling the heady scent of honeysuckle and roses. It reminded him of the female he had just left inside.  
  
Quistis. Her name ran in his mind, laughing at him. How many times in the past had he thought this way? And how many times did he force himself to think otherwise? When Rinoa came, he was fascinated by her bubbly and slightly giddy demeanor, and was amazed when she managed to make him actually feel something. She taught him not to hide, instead confront his fears and problems in the open. And that was when the questions came. Did he love her for what she has done? Undoubtedly. But deep inside, he could feel that their affection was merely two people who found a way to deal with their own feelings. It so happened she found him, and he found her. In truth, she only made him open the door, to make him see who was inside.  
  
Was it possible? The night she confessed she lost her Instructor's license; he was uncomfortable that she wanted to tell him, of all people. But he convinced himself that people must solve their own problems, thus he turned a deaf ear to her. He remembered seeing the hurt in her eyes, and how that caused a reaction in him; but being too selfish he didn't understand. But now he does. When she cried he wished he could absorb the pain, to see her cerulean eyes sparkle again. She was fragile, but strong. She shouldered his responsibilities and bore them without complaint; she fought alongside him and bore his scars - but most of all she understood him beyond anything else. She believed in him and never left his side even when he hurt her - such was her faith in him. She gave her whole life unselfishly and wanted no return. How was he going to stand with her when all along he stood on her shoulders?  
  
The questions buzzed in his mind and without realizing it he had downed the whole bottle of champagne.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He hazily snapped out of his thoughts to see a pair of blue eyes peering intently at him. She was half crouching, grinning at him. When he scowled she stood up and sat next to him. "Took me long enough to find you. Laguna wants to go back."  
  
"Already?" he eyed his watch. Hyne, he had been sitting here for over two hours! But his mind was still feeling tipsy, and he didn't want to move.  
  
"Guess you must have been doing some thinking," She snickered lightly and patted his shoulder. "Let's go, I'm tired."  
  
"How much did you dance tonight?' he curiously slurred as she stood next to the fountain, admiring the sculpture. "Enough to make my bones creak," She laughed and held out her hand. "You're drunk, Leonhart, do you know that? Better get your bearings or Ellone will have me for breakfast!" She finished with a laugh.  
  
That laugh... He was suddenly seized with a sudden childish inspiration. He stepped up to her and deftly removed the sticks so her hair spilled down in a gorgeous stream. "Catch me!" He grinned and suddenly ducked behind a bush. She stared at him, open-mouthed and then gathered herself. "Oh you're drunk as a wheelbarrow. Come back here!"  
  
He taunted her from behind a tree and vanished just as suddenly. She furiously swung around, searching for a glimmer of movement. Darn him for wearing black, she cursed. Grimacing, she peered carefully, and got the feeling of a pair of eyes watching her from inside a bush. Grinning confidently, she sauntered over and leaned down so she was eye to eye with those eyes - eyes she could feel but couldn't see. "Gotcha."  
  
With a rustle the bush burst forward and Quistis was knocked over with a squeal. "Squall!!! Get off me!!!" She laughed as he pinned her to the ground, grinning like a fool. "How much did you drink, Squall?" She laughed, trying push him off and finally succeeded in rolling him over, landing half atop him, still laughing. But he had her tightly gripped around the waist, so she was trapped. "Squall," She giggled as she looked down to his grinning face. Her hair spilled down , framing one side of her face as she pressed against his chest, convulsed in mirth.  
  
His chest. She was suddenly aware of his arms around her waist; the warmth of his body beneath hers; the feel of his legs tangled with her own. His eyes drew her closer, and she felt helpless as she drowned in their depths. Her mind was screaming something, but she couldn't listen; didn't want to listen. Their faces were so close that their breath mingled. Just a few inches...  
  
Their lips met in a sizzling burst of electricity. His mouth slanted over hers, causing her world to tip. Maybe she did. In one swift movement Squall rolled her over and she was pressed under the hard length of his body, her arms twined around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue slid along her lips, demanding entry, and when she did he thrust himself into her with a groan. She welcomed him dazedly, hands running in his thick hair, her thigh pressed against his. She instinctively melted against his unyielding contours, fitting himself perfectly like she was a piece of him. She surrendered herself to his insistent mouth, his caressing hands as they ran along her back, sending shivers of pleasure.  
  
They finally broke the kiss, breathing ragged and unsteady. She gulped, collecting herself. It was... for a moment there she had a vision of her tangled passionately in his arms and the thought made her flush in embarrassment. "Um..." She found her voice. "Guess we should go back."  
  
He seemed to have no intention of moving however, as he lightly traced her cheekbone, staring absently at her until she heard something.  
  
"...Quistis...?"  
  
"Ellone!" With a flash and strength she didn't know she possessed Quistis pushed Squall off her and hurriedly stood up. Squall too got to his feet, rubbing his neck dazedly. Quistis straightened herself as best as she could and saw Ellone coming towards them. Darn, act normal. She hoped the flush had gone.  
  
"There you are." Ellone said breathlessly. "Laguna's getting drunk, so I had to haul him into the car. Oh dear...' She said worriedly as she saw Squall looking dazedly at her. 'Don't tell me you're - "  
  
"Drunk." Quistis finished firmly. "He was singing an Irish jig and making me do the polka."  
  
Squall frowned slightly. "I don't know - "  
  
"Come on!" Ellone took his arm and practically dragged him out of the garden. Quistis breathed in relief. But the lingering feel of his hands and lips kept her body tingling even when she had crept into bed. Hyne, what was she thinking? He was dead drunk - he didn't realize what he was doing; but a part of her so wanted her to believe it was real......... that he really did kiss her because he loved her.........  
  
Author's note: Muahahahaha.... my Favorite chapter (and the hardest to write) I had to keep it in the rating and at the same time try to make it slightly spicy... what do you guys think? Review please, and I love you! 


	20. Chapter 20 Rescuer vs Rescued

Chapter 20 Rescued vs. Rescuer  
  
"I've had enough!" Selphie's hand thumped down on the table top, making Zell's hotdogs jump. "Oy, easy there!" Zell grabbed his hotdogs and eyes Selphie mutinously. Other people in the cafeteria were also staring but was cut short by Irvine's stare. "Calm down, Seffie. You're not the only one stumped."  
  
Selphie fumed harder. "I just wished I knew what the hell happened in Eshtar! Why in Hyne are the two so strange?!"  
  
"They slept together?" Zell suggested tentatively. Selphie cried out loud. "Oh please! Ellone told me the two kept away from each other the night after they went to the dinner! Unless you're telling me telepathy - "  
  
"Shhh." Irvine frowned. He was just as perplexed as Selphie, but there was nothing he would do. They knew better than to force anything out of the two icebergs once they made up their mind to stay shut. The thing is, they've been acting really strange. Quistis would start working before dawn and retire just as late. She seemed desperate to have something to do and nearly blasted Xu out of the office when the woman told her to take another vacation. "I'm gone a week and look what's on my desk!" She had screeched, gesturing to the mountain of papers. Indeed, Xu hadn't a clue as to distributing assignments - it was normally Quistis or Squall who did it. And Squall had taken himself to follow all cadet missions, monitoring them so closely that some cadets have reported nervous breakdowns. In plain words; when one is out, the other is in. That's what's driving Selphie so mad. Whenever she tries to find either one, she ends up on the PA System after several unsuccessful tries of finding them on foot. Quistis and Squall seem to be in ten places at once, but never in the same place together. Somehow they had managed to avoid getting on missions together (Squall can get away with anything).  
  
"I tried to get Quistis to come lunch with me," Zell began, sighing. "But all she said was - "  
  
".I have my lunch here, there's so much to do," Selphie mimicked, sighing too. "She said the same thing to me."  
  
"Three weeks back and sliding downhill," Irvine mused. 'Something big must have happened. I don't think just any small rift can cause this."  
  
"That's it." Selphie declared flatly. "I'm going to get her to tell me if it means locking her in detention room!"  
  
"No good, she has a skeleton key of all the public access in Garden."  
  
"Then I'll lock her in my room!" Selphie was on the warpath and nothing would deter her. "I - "  
  
"She won't spill." Zell sighed. "You should know her. All she'd do is stamp her foot down and wait until news gets round - or she'll blast her way out. There's not much that can stop Quisty."  
  
"What about Squall?"  
  
It was Irvine's turn to laugh. "He's just Squall. He won't say a word. If you aggravate him enough he might give you a nice scar."  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Selphie asked curiously. "I haven't seen him since morning."  
  
"He went on a cadet mission, exterminating a nearby village of pests." Irvine shrugged, and them frowned. "He should be back, but - "  
  
"Attention to Quistis!!! Return to the bridge immediately!!!" Xu suddenly yelled over the PA. Irvine winced, but something struck him as odd. Normally Xu would get steamed over her absence, but this time, there was obvious panic. A gut instinct told him something big is happening. "Why don't we go and see what's going on?" he got up, followed by Selphie and Zell.  
  
Quistis arrived at the bridge and stopped dead. A cadet was talking to Xu, but the cadet looked horrible. Blood ran down his face, but he seems to be okay. Xu turned to Quistis, ashen and pale. "this is the Leader of Squad A, today's mission." Xu spoke rapidly. "Apparently they got attacked, and were prepared to fight, but the monsters were only aiming for Squall - " She couldn't finish because Quistis had gone at a running sprint. "Quistis!!!"  
  
Seconds after she disappeared out, Irvine and the rest came in. "Yo, Zu, what's up with her?"  
  
"Stop her!" Xu shrieked, jumping up and down. "She's going after Squall!!! Oh, oh," She ran up to the command bridge. The three heard her shouting to Nida, and they felt the Garden begin to move. "Where's the Ragnarok?" Irvine turned to Selphie. Before she could answer, they heard a familiar roar and the saw the Ragnarok speed away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis piloted the Ragnarok, heart pounding. She had arranged the cadet mission, and she knew what Xu didn't say - they were supposed to exterminate Red Dragons. In a platoon, it should be easy, but when all of them focus on one individual only -  
  
Squall jumped away and dived behind a tree, only to find the top branches fried to a crisp. Cursing madly, he wondered why didn't he bring his transmitter, and nearly grinned wryly at the answer in his mind. He was running out of Curaga spells, and Elixirs - He only hoped the cadets managed to arrive in time. He was shocked enough when he saw there were more than expected, but when they started to attack him alone, he knew something was wrong. Some of the cadets tried to help him, but were badly injured. Now it was him and a hundred ton of scaly hides and fiery breath.  
  
"How long to the village?" Xu demanded, but Nida pursed his lips. 'It's a good ten miles, Xu. It would take me 30 minutes at least."  
  
Quistis sighted the village - or rather she saw a tall column of smoke and several jets of Breath shoot into the sky. 'Auto-pilot," She clenched her teeth. She needed to find him, fast. Landing nearby would not be an option, since she didn't know if the dragons would smash the Ragnarok. Finally she set the Ragnarok to land on the nearest plain field, and she herself opened the hangar. With the wind whipping in her face, she scanned the mess below. It was just low enough to avoid hurt. "Float!" She cast and jumped off just as the Ragnarok swooped above.  
  
She landed right in the circle of Red Dragons. For a moment they paused, confused at the new intruder, but then made up their mind. Quistis narrowly avoided Breath, and stared up at the gigantic dragon. It was then did she notice - the dragon looked strangely blank, and kept charging on at Quistis despite the numerous injuries. It was as if it had been programmed -  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
A figure knocked her over and out of the line of fire from a Dragon. She screamed as a sharp blade tore into her arm and looked into the face of a pained Squall. "Please keep it down. They can hear you loud enough."  
  
She muttered a grumbled apology and scrambled after him as he lead her into the forest surrounding the village. "What happened?!"  
  
"Beats me." He grunted and looked over head as they tore through the bushes. "Where's the Ragnarok?"  
  
"Somewhere to the east," She hissed as the shadow of a Red Dragon flew overhead. "It was on autopilot. I didn't have much choice."  
  
"They're not natural," He grit his teeth and then suddenly stumbled, bringing Quistis down with him. Without hesitation she pulled him into a thicket and clamped her hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out. At a glance she could tell he had sprained his ankle - not a normal occurrence, but this wasn't just any mission. "Here," She handed him a vial of Elixir. "We need to find a way to throw these things off our track."  
  
"They can smell us." He said breathlessly, leaning against the tree that hid them. "Got any ideas?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip. They can smell the blood on him, and now they've seen her, they'll track her too. "Take off your jacket." She said suddenly. "And that shirt."  
  
"Now's not the time, Quistis," he said patiently as if humoring a child, but received a slap on the shoulder as she tugged his jacket off. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."  
  
She grabbed the bundle and ran out of the bush. She only hoped this works. Throwing her arm back, she threw the jacket and shirt as high and as far as she could go, and almost smiled when she saw several jets of fire burn those things to a crisp. In a matter of seconds several dragons came colliding, each fighting to tear the bundle to pieces. She rushed back and made him stand up. "Just a little walk, come on."  
  
They hobbled as fast as they could, because there was still a chance of the dragons smelling them. Her aim?  
  
"Oh no." Squall started to say as they came within sight of the river. "Quistis."  
  
"Shut up." She said and threw him in with some difficulty. The river ran eastward and hopefully, they'd get to the Ragnarok in one piece. She jumped in after him and grabbed him so he wouldn't drift too fast. The current took them all the way, and she desperately tried to keep her head above water, and Squall's. She scanned the surroundings flashing by and presently saw the gleaming hull of the Ragnarok. She had never been so pleased to see anything in her life. Grabbing some shrubs at the side, she managed to pull the both of them up and out of the water. Squall was shivering - whether in pain or cold she couldn't tell. "Don't give up now," She urged him and pulled him to his - er - foot.  
  
Nida came to the site. "All SeeDs deployed!"  
  
At least fifty SeeDs, including Irvine, Zell and Selphie jumped down and began killing the dragons, but Xu scanned the scene anxiously. "Where are they?"  
  
"The Ragnarok is spotted some way off," Nida reported. "It's stationary."  
  
"Let's hope nothing happened."  
  
Quistis pulled him into the Lounge and looked around the room. There was nothing that could keep him warm. "I'll turn up the heaters, but you'll have to hang in there," She told him, and he only remained silent. She returned later with several vials of Elixirs, bandages and ointments which Squall was sure gonna hurt. "What's going on?"  
  
"I saw the Garden on the radar," She said briskly, drying his wounds. The river had done the cleaning, but now that they were exposed, they looked rather gory. "They'll track us soon."  
  
He laid back and let her dress his wounds. He wanted to say. but there was too much, and there was no beginning. So he kept quiet.  
  
She finished and looked at the wound where Lion Heart had cut her. "I seem to be a gunblade attraction," She muttered. "Hyperion, and now you too.'  
  
"Accident," He grunted. "if you weren't daydreaming - "  
  
"If you didn't go with those cadets none of this - " She interrupted but he was getting angry too. "You drafted such a dangerous mission to cadets and expect me to sit still?!"  
  
"They could handle it without your interference and you know that!" Her voice rose and she was practically shrieking. "Even if I gave them a mission of protecting Winhill you would've gone, wouldn't you? Anything to get away from me!" She drew a deep breath at the flash of truth in his eyes. "Well Commander, here's some good news - I quit! I'm tired of being a SeeD. You'll find my letter on your desk." She nodded. "If it wasn't because I had to come here, you won't see me again." She started to get up, but his next words stopped her dead.  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
Squall didn't look at her. "You could have just let the rest come and get me."  
  
"Xu called me."  
  
"That's no reason for you. If you wanted to quit you would have told Xu to find somebody else."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, feeling that he had her trapped. But Quistis Trepe won't be a rabbit. "I'm still a SeeD. For the moment. Be grateful that you're still alive."  
  
She left, leaving Squall. Minutes later Irvine, Selphie and Zell burst in through the hangar. "Squall?! Quistis?!" Selphie screamed.  
  
Irvine burst into the Lounge and nearly laughed as he saw Squall, sitting motionless. "Damn you! We thought you'd died." He thumped Squall on the back as Selphie hugged him tearfully. Zell was looking sheepish. He was holding Lion Heart and Save the Queen. "Where's Quisty?" he left the Lounge.  
  
"When we saw your jacket and gunblade we thought you were a gonner." Selphie was saying blubberingly. "And then we saw Quisty's whip."  
  
"Where is she?' Zell stormed into the room again. "I can't find her in the Ragnarok!"  
  
Silence as the three looked at Squall. He was still staring blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Author's note: A rather difficult chapter, but I needed a base for the next plot! 


	21. Chapter 21 Change of Heart

Chapter 21 Change of Heart  
  
Rinoa stepped into Garden's cool interior, savoring the familiar tranquility of the place. Cadets milled around, laughing or talking quietly. She missed the place.  
  
"Rinoa?" A voice greeted her in disbelief. Rinoa turned around and saw Irvine, and she squealed in delight. "Irvy!"  
  
"Glad to see you too," He hugged her. "Came to see Squall?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it's not about. us." She said sheepishly. Irvine nodded, looking grave. "Maybe you can do something about him."  
  
"What?" She was puzzled as Irvine escorted her to the elevator. The tall cowboy frowned. "Quisty's gone."  
  
"Gone?" She gasped. "You mean she's - "  
  
"No, she left. Resigned." He sighed. "Maybe it's the work, maybe it's tension; but he's becoming more and more depressed."  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
"No idea." He sighed. "After the Thorpe thing, she sort of. well." he explained everything and a look of understanding came to her. "And he didn't try to find her?"  
  
"He said it was her right to choose. But I swear sometimes I see him going to the hangar and turning back just before he reached it."  
  
She shook her head as the elevator stopped at the third floor. Irvine tipped his hat. "I expect good news, Rinoa." She waved him and stepped into the bridge.  
  
Squall sat behind his desk, but he wasn't working. He was leaning back and staring at the empty desk across him. Just staring, as if he could see something she couldn't. Feeling she needed some attention, she coughed politely.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall blinked as the girl came up to him and hugged him. "How're you doing?"  
  
"." He watched her sit on the sofa. "What brings you here? How's Cody?"  
  
"He's great," She smiled. Then she turned serious. "Look, we've got some big stuff for you. Remember the serum Cody and Quistis was injected with? Well." She fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. "I found more - in the underground tunnels of my house."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "You mean."  
  
"I think so too." She sighed. "I heard about the dragon thing. And I think that was his work." She bit her lip. "I can't get to those things cause they're being guarded - I can't risk getting caught. But I can't let them just stay there. Who knows what he's gonna do with them?"  
  
"I understand." Squall said briskly. "I'll have SeeD infiltrate your mansion. Don't worry," he gave her a small smile. She smiled too, and then pretended to look around. "So Quisty's gone?"  
  
His face turned into granite again. "."  
  
"Wonder why she left." Rinoa mused. "She looked fine when I left. Have you done something, Squally?" She teased. Squall didn't answer.  
  
Rinoa shrugged. "It probably isn't my business, but it seems to me somebody's being a real pighead.' She stood up and poked him in the chest. "I'm not going to remind you what she's done for you and the rest of us, but I'm going to tell you something you maybe haven't figured out. She loves you." She said simply. Then she smiled and turned around to leave.  
  
"I. I know."  
  
She stopped. "She would have been disappointed to know her student was so stupid."  
  
"It was her decision."  
  
"She lived for you." Rinoa whirled around furiously. "Hyne, she's the most resilient person I've ever met! Irvine told me everything. She loved you to the point of giving her life, of standing by you when you were with me, of quitting the one thing she loved to do because she couldn't bear you avoiding her!" She finished with a flourish, ignoring the furious stare Squall was giving her. "She probably would kill me for saying this, but Squall, I'm happy if she finds someone else who would treat her better, cause she sure won't find it with you." She paused and then said slyly; "I think she's got something for Seifer, maybe you can visit him and see what he has to say."  
  
That did the trick. His eyes flashed and he switched on the Communication channel. "Get me Eshtar Hospital!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis laughed as the little boy splashed about in the water. The wind blew around her, making her skirt flap madly. I should have done this long ago, she thought contentedly. To think it took me three years. her heart tightened as a vision of piercing gray eyes swim into her mind. I will not think about him! It's been three weeks since she arrived at the Cape of Good Hope, and she intended to stay for maybe another month. She planned to stay in Centra - the weather was heavenly.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She turned around and saw Edea come towards her, carrying a tray of lemonade. "Matron!"  
  
After the Thorpe incident, Edea had returned to the orphanage and Quistis had decided to stay here for a while - not because Matron was there, but because this was the only place besides Balamb Garden that she could call home.  
  
"Timmy's having fun," Edea observed the little boy. Timmy had taken an instant liking to Quistis and insisted the girl accompany him everywhere.  
  
"He's a great kid," Quistis said happily. "Is he going to be adopted?"  
  
"I don't think so." Edea sighed. "He's nearly eight; I think he'll be sent to Garden. I see a potential gunblade artist in him." Edea observed the rigidness of her young friend at her words. So she was still hurting.  
  
"It's a dangerous weapon," She said softly. " People who study it either end up giving in or become cold-hearted mercenaries."  
  
"Are you speaking from personal experience, dear?" Edea asked, smiling a little. "The gunblade is a refined, elegant weapon. The wielder is practically a one-man army."  
  
"I don't like it." She said flatly. And then she grinned as Timmy began digging in the sand. "Look at him! Why turn him into a mercenary? It's a grueling job, Matron."  
  
"But you love it." Edea drove the point home. "Why did you leave, darling?"  
  
Edea saw the tears beginning to gather. "I love SeeD." She said plainly. "But I can't concentrate if my mind is distracted. I hate doing things without doing it whole-heartedly."  
  
"Do you love Squall whole-heartedly?"  
  
She stiffened. "It's getting late. Timmy!' She called and started towards the boy. Edea watched her go with a mixture of sadness. A few days ago Squall had called, asking if Quistis was there. After a month, the boy finally came to his senses, but Edea couldn't tell him. She thought Quistis still needed time. She had gone through too much.  
  
The wind caught the hat and blew it away, spilling Quistis' silver hair out for the wind to play with. Edea smiled sadly. Squall and Quistis; as different and yet as similar as night and day. One cannot do without the other, and she knew soon they would realize it too.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall frowned as he thought about Rinoa's words. He had confessed that he knew... Hyne, he had accepted what he's been feeling; if only he could find a way to show it -  
  
Where is she? For weeks since her disappearance he had refrained himself from searching for her, believing she would return. But this time he was wrong - weeks had gone by and there was till no sign of her. No sign of her familiar stern presence in the detention room, her confident voice in the Bridge; no sign of her coming back to stand by him. Is that what's missing? Fighting alone - even with the others, he felt vulnerable, insecure. She wasn't there to scold him, or watch his back like she did so many times before. She had been part of him, and now she's gone, he was feeling... lonely.  
  
He mentally shook his head as he piloted the Ragnarok. He had called Esthar Hospital and requested to see Seifer - the man was recovering from his self-inflicted wound. Laguna had put him in Presidential Treatment and Squall had the feeling he didn't want to leave. But before Squall left for Esthar, he had given precise instructions to Irvine, Selphie and Zell. "Find the serum and destroy them in any way necessary - short of dumping them in the sewers of course. Do this without General Caraway knowing anything."  
  
Seifer quirked his brow as the familiar figure of Squall Leonhart entered the room. "Whoa. this must be some kind of omen!" Seifer grinned. He was still recovering, but he was doing fine. And he had no questions about being in a hospital with the best service gil could buy (Laguna's orders) and pretty nurses at his beck and call.  
  
"Laguna said you're doing fine." Squall sat down on a sofa. "Some treatment you get here."  
  
"Ah well," He grinned. "So, don't tell me you're on a courtesy call."  
  
"I came to find Quistis." He said directly. "I found out that she visited you before."  
  
Seifer shrugged. 'She was pretty desolate," He tested the waters, and when Squall didn't reply, Seifer chuckled. "Look, Commander, she didn't look like she wanted to be found. She's a civilian now, and I think she's still getting used to that. All the male nurses kept asking for her autograph you know." He laughed. "If I thought she was beautiful before, with that hair, I don't have a word for it!"  
  
"Did she tell you where she was going?"  
  
Seifer considered telling him, but then considered lying because he had promised Quistis. "I want to be alone," She had said.  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Try somebody else."  
  
Squall sighed. "I can't zoom around on the Ragnarok. She'll just run away. I need to know where she is."  
  
"Miss her?"  
  
"." Squall rested his chin atop his hands. "Things aren't the same."  
  
"You've changed too." Seifer popped a grape into his mouth. "Still, don't know how you managed to lose Quisty. If it was up to her she would've died a SeeD."  
  
"She resigned, and it was up to her."  
  
"Well, off you go." Seifer made flapping gestures at Squall. "I have a massage at three-thirty."  
  
As Squall left, Seifer grinned. 'Hey Squall."  
  
"."  
  
"Go home." He said emphatically. "With any luck, she'll be waiting there, like a good wife."  
  
Squall leveled his questioning eyes on him, but Seifer merely shrugged. 'What? Don't tell me you don't have a home?"  
  
Home. Squall steered the Ragnarok. Where would he call home? Garden. But was it really home? As if following some strange instruction, he found himself approaching Cape of Good Hope. It was already night, and he could see the cheery lights coming from the orphanage. He landed a little way off and walked across the plains to the stone house, heart pounding.  
  
Edea heard a knock at the door and frowned. A visitor so late? All the children were asleep, and she herself was thinking of bed. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened as Squall entered the room. "Matron," he hugged her briefly. Edea was speechless.  
  
"Who's zat?" A small voice mumbled from the foot of the stairs. Edea rushed to him. 'Timmy! Why aren't you - "  
  
"I want Quisty." He said sleepily. "She's supposed to tell me a story."  
  
She threw a panicked look at Squall, who looked quite calm. "Hi Timmy."  
  
"Hello." Timmy's eyes fell on the gunblade in its sheath at his waist, and Quistis' whip. 'Is that Quisty's whip?" he said in awe. "She drew me a picture once! Can I hold it?"  
  
"Shh. It's time for bed," Edea tried to steer him, but he was stubborn. "I want Quisty!"  
  
Squall watched Edea for a moment. "I came to give her whip back."  
  
Edea smiled slightly. "And her heart?"  
  
Squall didn't answer, but Edea smiled anyway. She inclined her head to the back door. "Quickly, because Timmy needs her."  
  
"I need her." He said flatly and stepped outside.  
  
The moon smiled from the star-sprinkled sky, and Squall could hear the gentle lapping of the waves at they hit the shore. But his mind wasn't registering these things. All he could see was a solitary figure standing at the far end, watching the lighthouse slowly spin its giant lantern. Her hair shone as bright as the moon itself, and from where he stood, he could see her face; radiant and as perfect as the finest china.  
  
Quistis inhaled the salty scent of the sea and smiled in pleasure at the cold water lapping at her feet. The night was warm, and she could stand outside in a cotton dress without a coat. She let the wind run in her hair, caressing her skin. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go to Eshtar and visit Seifer. With any luck, she could see Ellone too, thought she would need a disguise. She knew Squall hadn't started searching for her - if he wanted to, that is. "He's too busy to think of you." She said aloud.  
  
"He's too busy thinking of you." A familiar voice said softly. Quistis froze. She could feel his presence, but she wasn't about to turn around. "Has Garden run out of business? I'd think he has his hands full."  
  
"He can't cope without his aide." "The Great Commander Leonhart admitting he's not perfect." She said lightly. "Too bad, his aide isn't coming back."  
  
"He wants her to come back."  
  
"She doesn't need all that work anymore."  
  
"He needs her." He said it with such despair that it choked Quistis. "He's. trying to fool himself." She said brokenly. "Garden needs her. He's trying. to be a leader."  
  
"He's not asking you to come back to Garden." He said softly. "He just wants you to come back to him. Please come back, Quisty." His voice was ragged. "I."  
  
Quistis turned around and stared up into his eyes in disbelief. Then as if she was repulsed by the idea she stared to walk past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. Hyne, how much he missed her! The nights of torture when his body reminded him how glorious it was to hold her - A night when his drunken mind finally understood the feelings he had for her;  
  
"Squall." She whispered and hugged him back, tears flowing freely. How could she think she could live without him? In one moment she felt as if her life had been restored - happiness flooded her and she let her tears fall, knowing they were tears of relief and joy. Who was she trying to fool? She missed his little smiles, the quiet authority in his voice, the reassuring glance he gave now and then - She missed HIM. The memory of a drunken error so long ago came back and her body ached to be near him, to touch and believe that he was for real.  
  
"You're still a SeeD." He mumbled into her hair. "I never opened your letter. I can't." He pulled back and gazed into her cerulean depths. He wanted to lose himself in those eyes, to feel those arms hold him and tell him everything's fine.  
  
Quistis wiped her tears and smiled happily. "You mean I'm still at Garden? I can go back?"  
  
"Everyone's waiting for you." He said, smiling. It was a real, genuine smile, and it made her heart leap. "Thank you," She whispered and pressed her face against his chest. "Thank you."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, a mellow feeling spreading in his body. Presently he remembered something. "Timmy asked you to come in and read him a story." He said promptly. She gasped. "Is it that late already?"  
  
"Late enough." An amused voice came from behind them. Quistis jerked up and saw Edea standing a little way off, her black dress melting perfectly into the night. But her smile was obvious. "Timmy got so bored of waiting that he went to bed. But I daresay he'll be cranky in the morning."  
  
"Oh." Quistis bit her lip. She was feeling terribly guilty, but to her surprise Squall was still smiling. "We'll spend the night here. Tomorrow I'm bringing her back."  
  
"Good riddance." Edea nodded, smiling knowingly. "I was getting tired of being second in favour around here."  
  
"Matron!" Quistis turned slightly pink, but Squall had drew her towards the house, walking behind Edea.  
  
"I'll go check on Timmy." Quistis whispered as they entered the house. Squall followed Edea to the guest room in the back while she tiptoed to the second floor. Timmy's bed was by the window, and the moon threw him into an angelic profile. "Poor Timmy." She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. I'll be gone tomorrow. "How come he gets a goodnight kiss?" Squall teased lightly as he stood beside her. She grinned at him. "Getting cheeky aren't you? What has Irvine been putting in your head?"  
  
"Blame the cowboy for having his hormones in overdrive," Squall said agreeably. Quistis stifled a laugh. She leaned against his comforting presence as he absently put his arms around her. A sharp poke made her pull back. "My whip!"  
  
"Oh, I was giving it back," he pulled it out from his belt and handed it over. "Lesson one: never part with your weapon," He chuckled as she lovingly stroked the leather. "I taught you that."  
  
Quistis laughed. "This is one thing I missed when I left Garden."  
  
"."  
  
"Stop it, I missed everyone," She giggled at his slight frown. He blinked impatiently. "We're leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
Author's note: Yes! Finally made it! Now I'll start on the ending, which will be familiar to all FFVIII players, theehee. Anyway, please review!!!!! 


	22. Explanations and Warnings

This is not a chapter, it's just a break from the heavy reading you've been doing! Anyway, The R=U theory stipulates that an incident lead Rinoa to become the final nemesis in the game. The question is, what happened? Even in this fic, there are numerous possibilities, some possible, some plain rubbish.  
  
The transition has to be acceptable, and logical for the theory to work. Now, in Raising The Curtains, Rinoa is currently paired with an OC, which would make the R=U even more complicated. She hates SeeDs, that's a fact. But what made her? And how? Did it happen when the Six are still alive or did she change when they died? The possibilities are infinite, and so I appeal to readers to not scoff at what the next chapters will tell you, because this is my attempt to explain the change.  
  
If however, some aspects don't seem right to you, the review box is always open! I'm seriously trying to find the time to amend all the mistakes I made, so I might post a final, polished version.  
  
Thank you for reading my ramblings! Suggestions, comments and criticism are most welcome. Thank you! 


	23. Chapter 22 Black and White

Chapter 22 Black and White  
  
Author's note: Sorry for not updating for a while - I had to juggle my other fics as well, and also plan on how to end this fic in the gentlest manner possible (my early idea was killing everybody in a mass of blood and gore, but gotta keep it in the rating!) Any way, I've posted this chapter, which hopefully makes sense since I had to fit the plot. Also, Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Selphie whispered urgently as they watched the Galbadian soldiers unload the crates into the house. Zell was feeling irritated since the underground sewers smelt mucky and Creeps keep creeping up on him.  
  
Irvine fingered the trigger of his gun. He was itching to blow their brains out, but he knew it was highly risky. Besides, Squall specifically instructed them to destroy the serum short of dumping them in the sewers, not initiate war.  
  
"Remember when we had to sneak in the Galbadian Missile Base?" Zell asked after a moment. Selphie winced at the idea. "Ewww... those uniforms were horribly scratchy! Don't you dare - "  
  
"Too bad," Irvine grinned and Selphie realized he had knocked three of the guards down noiselessly with sleeping bullets. "You and your smart ideas," She grumbled as she held up a helmet with distaste.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I'm telling you, that serum is worth millions!"  
  
General Caraway coolly eyed the hysterical looking man. Magnus Lombard was pacing the room, smiling crazily. "Think about it! We can sell this formula to every black triad in the world and cause havoc without trying!"  
  
Caraway sighed. For the Head Guard of Esthar, Magnus can be incredibly dense. "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times; this serum is dangerous to us. My daughter knows of its existence and will have the whole SeeD army after us before you can say 'money'. Not to mention the load of trouble you'll be in if Laguna knows you have something to do with it."  
  
"That meddling fool." Magnus clenched his fists. "If only he didn't show up all those years ago... It would have been easy for me to take over the city..."  
  
"Stop reminiscing..." Caraway growled. "I'm not taking any chances. I've directed my soldiers to move the crates out of Deling - I can't have anybody stumbling on it, especially my daughter - "  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT!!!"  
  
"Darn, I told you not to giggle, Seffie!" Irvine groaned as he deftly shot a soldier in the head. Selphie giggled. "I couldn't help it - the way he tripped was so cute!"  
  
"Well you sense of humor can get us in frickin' trouble." Zell sighed and plummeted a poor soldier into unconsciousness. "We'd better destroy as many crates as we can and get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Easier said than done." Irvine growled and blasted a few soldiers who were shooting at them. "Damn it, anybody equipped with Stop spells or Petrify?"  
  
"I haven't handled those in ages..." Zell muttered. "Come to think of it, the only people who're still actively using magic are Squall and Quisty..."  
  
"We'd better not get out of practice. Brothers, aid me!" Irvine cried and Minotaur and Sacred appeared, throwing their enemies high into the sky while still childishly playing Paper, Rock, Scissors.  
  
"Anybody bought a transmitter?" Selphie yelled. Little did she know somewhere else, somebody was seeing red as well.  
  
"Didn't they bring their transmitters?!" Squall fumed and heard Xu sigh. "How should I know?"  
  
"Calm down - they're probably doing fine," Quistis reasoned with him. They were flying back on the Ragnarok when Squall decided to check on the others, and to his chagrin, they didn't bring their transmitters. "What's the function of having them if they don't bring?" He grumbled and Quistis suddenly laughed and rumpled his hair affectionately. "Look who's talking." She grinned and watched as a smile spread on his face. "Yeah..."  
  
"Never mind... They're probably still in Deling. Why don't we go and see?" She asked, happily studying him. It was so nice to finally be able to drink in his presence and let him know that she loved it.  
  
Squall carefully piloted the Ragnarok and sighed mentally. Things are finally getting under control, he thought heavily. Maybe I should take a real vacation, he glanced at the beauty who was humming while examining her whip. A real vacation.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly as she grinned at him. He motioned for her to come nearer. She gave him a quizzical look and then laughed. "I must be dreaming, or did you just ask me to come?"  
  
"It's a pretty nice dream, don't you think?" He grinned roguishly as she feel back, laughing. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he started to reach for her when his hand knocked against the controls and the ship lurched violently, making Quistis scream and jump up to correct its altitude. She breathed deeply and glared accusingly at him, who was looking bewildered. "That was deliberate, wasn't it?" She accused, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. He stared meaningfully at her. "What was?"  
  
"Oh, you." She groaned and collapsed into his lap, laughing. He grinned and set the ship on Auto-pilot. "It did get you to come."  
  
"Dirty trick. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself," She snuggled up to him and smiled contentedly as he absently wrapped his arms around her. Sitting there, watching the clouds speed by made things very enjoyable. "What are we going to tell them...?" She asked absently, plucking at the leather of his jacket.  
  
"...Whatever." They chorused and she laughed again. He smiled down at her, loving the sound of her laughter, wondering why didn't he notice her eyes were such a startling blue... His clear eyes changed intensely and suddenly Quistis felt very warm. But maybe... maybe she had to know whether the kiss they shared wasn't just a drunken blunder...  
  
He captured her lips softly, seeking something. Assurance? Confidence? She let him linger, feeling a warm glow spread through her body. She touched his jaw, marveling at the smoothness of his face - every inch of him was perfect. Just the way Squall should be. She was dimly aware as his hands moved up her arms, sending goose bumps on her exposed skin. His touch burned her neck where he touched - and he was wearing gloves, for Hyne's sake! She reluctantly pulled away and noticed his confused look. Not now, she said silently. Not when I've just found you again. She gently kissed the base of his neck, feeling ridiculously contented. The Griever pendant gleamed in front of her eyes and she smiled happily, feeling his chest rise and fall with every steady breath. I love you. I love you so much.  
  
He kissed the top of her shining hair and reluctantly focused on their destination. He wondered whether the others were doing fine. "Get me Deling City Police," He contacted Xu again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa frowned as she heard a commotion from the downstairs level of the mansion. 'What's going on?" She got off the sofa where she had been reading. Cody too looked up and frowned. "Looks like fighting. Wait - could it be the others?"  
  
"They're not so stupid as to cause so much noise..." Rinoa furrowed her brows and grabbed her Wishing Star. "Let's check it out."  
  
"You tricked me!!! You were going to kill me, weren't you?!" Magnus shrieked like a madman as he lunged at Caraway. The latter was at a disadvantage as he was unarmed. "Hell, What's going on?!" Caraway shouted above the roar of spells and gunfire. His soldiers were locked in battle against the Esthar guards and...  
  
"General Caraway!" Selphie cried in surprise as the three burst into the room, stopping Magnus in mid-attack. "Yo, who's he?" Zell frowned and ducked as a Blizzaga spell whizzed by him from behind. "Tell these morons to stop firing, for Hyne's sake!" Irvine yelled and let loosed another round of ammo. "First we're hit by Galbadians, and now these flashy Estharians are firing as well. Anybody got an answer?!"  
  
"Magnus! Stop your soldiers!" Caraway yelled but the demented man was not going to hear anything. "You want to kill me, eh?! Well I'm going to destroy you and get the serum. Kill him!"  
  
"Tiamat!" A new voice roared and Irvine realized in a split second. "Duck!" He yelled and pulled Selphie down as a line of fire shot from behind them, literally frying the soldiers. Zell cursed as he realized the top of his stuck-up hair had gotten singed. Irvine rolled over and got up. "Rinoa!"  
  
Magnus narrowed his eyes. "The Sorceress?! SeeDs? Argh!!" He screamed in rage. "Caraway, you ambushed me!"  
  
General Caraway shook his head in frustration. So many things were going wrong at once. He turned to the three SeeDs. "He's trying to kill me!"  
  
"Damn you, you pulled this on me!" Magnus growled and tried to lunge at Caraway but was blocked by Rinoa. "Don't you dare..." She hissed and raised her projectile weapon. Magnus stepped back and was quickly caught by Zell. "You're going nowhere, Mister."  
  
Cody stared at the man closely. "Aren't you the guy who locked us in the Palace when we wanted to see President Loire?" Recognition dawned on Rinoa, and it didn't take her long to piece together the pieces. "You were working with Vincent Thorpe, weren't you?!"  
  
Magnus saw that he had been cornered. "Damn you, Caraway! Plotting your daughter to work for you..."  
  
"Shut up!" General Caraway screamed and picked up one of the fallen guns. "You're trying to make me use to serum to kill President Loire, weren't you?! Treason against the government!"  
  
"Who's lying?!" Magnus roared and broke free of Zell's constraint. He pushed Rinoa aside and she was thrown against the wall, knocked out. "You're the big schemer!" He wrestled General Caraway to the ground despite Irvine trying to pull him off. "You lured me here and brought these SeeDs to kill me!"  
  
"Stop!" A voice cried and a jet of light entrapped Magnus, freezing him in action. Irvine looked up and nearly whooped in relief.  
  
Squall and Quistis stood at the door, and it was Quistis who threw the spell. Selphie rushed up and flew at the ex-Instructor, squealing in happiness. "You made it!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Squall demanded icily. "I had to put a squadron of soldiers to sleep outside." He decided not to mention the oddity of seeing Esthar soldiers as well.  
  
"This man came with his soldiers, trying to kill me." General Caraway said crisply. "It was truly in good timing did these three arrive."  
  
"We weren't here to save your sorry - " Zell started but was stopped by Squall. He looked at the furious martial artist. "Go and do what you came here to do."  
  
With a nod, Irvine walked out with Selphie and a fuming Zell. Squall turned back to General Caraway and for the first time noticed Cody with an unconscious Rinoa. Alarm took over. "What happened?!"  
  
Cody threw an accusing glare at General Caraway. "He's lying! Rinoa called you to get rid of - "  
  
"Shut up!" General Caraway's face was livid. Squall narrowed his eyes. That man was from Esthar - did Laguna have anything to do; no, he mentally shook his head. Laguna was too dense for that.  
  
"You've gone too far this time, Caraway." Squall said evenly. "You have a choice of keeping this quiet or I'll have you thrown in a special cell in Battleship Island."  
  
"So the SeeD Commander finally has his guts," Caraway sneered. "Trying to be like your father, hmm? That good for nothing Loire - "  
  
"Stop it, General." Quistis said, feeling Squall's temper rise. He may not be on best terms with his father, but like any other son, he could not bear to hear insults about his lineage.  
  
"Or what?" Caraway snapped. "Or he'll take my daughter, like his father took my wife? Rinoa was right enough to leave you..." He grinned evilly. "I would have killed her if she didn't - "  
  
"Damn you!" Squall growled and raised his gun. Everything seemed to happen at once and it was a blur... all that was seen was blood, a lot of blood... and the ominous silence of something terrible. And then, the most heartbreaking sound.  
  
"CODY!!!!"  
  
Author's note: Reviews, please!!! 


	24. Chapter 23 Bleak Thoughts

Chapter 23 Bleak Thoughts  
  
Author's note: Happy, happy, happy! Finally my brain is whirring again! I also started a new fic, hope you guys have the time to check it out! It's only beginning, but I got ideas for it!!!! Some asked me; don't you write anything else but Qualls? Heheh. What can I say? I'm a fan. But I never bash anybody, even if I don't like them. So on with the show! This chapter is a bridge between the past chapter and the finale; you might find it pointless, but it can't be helped; It wouldn't be much of a Quall without its moments, right?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The sky outside was gray and everything was shrouded in gloomy colors, rendering the Garden in bleak tones. It had returned to its original base; in quiet, peaceful Balamb. Yet all is not well inside the huge military academy.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
Quistis looked up from her computer screen into the eyes of a worried Selphie. She sighed. "No, not yet. Has Irvine come back?"  
  
"Nope." Selphie shook her flipped hair. Her usual smile was missing, instead she wore a worried expression. "Quisty, I'm really, really worried..."  
  
Quistis bit her lip. We all are. There simply isn't any other word for it. The recent events had thrown Balamb Garden into a state of disarray, making the administrators run around like hell. Quistis was particularly burdened as she had to do both her work, and...  
  
"Quistis, Timber's Prime Minister is online to talk to Squall - can you take it?" Xu called and Quistis sighed. Another one. She had been swamped with calls from every head of state in the entire world, demanding to know the current standings. It seems rumors has it that SeeD had personally dispatched General Caraway to Heaven without a reason, and the other world leaders were squeamish about SeeD neutral standings. They felt that SeeD was becoming more of a global threat than peacekeeper.  
  
Quistis heavily closed the channel after assuring the Prime Minister that SeeD did not, as rumors say, kicked General Caraway out of office; it was a misunderstanding as SeeD has no interest in politics. The Prime Minister has accepted her words, but with doubts as Quistis did not sound distressed. Hyne knows how strained she was since they returned from Deling.  
  
Xu watched as Quistis took off her spectacles and rubbed her temples wearily. Mentally she cursed her Commander to neglect his duties as a leader; and bumped it all on his aide. Quistis had been under enough stress to make any normal person insane. Yet here she was, still signing papers, answering calls on behalf of her Commander. Xu recalled a time when Quistis would have thrown a fit under such circumstances, but now she was still able to pull herself together. Of course, Xu thought wryly, what she has been through was far worse than being bombarded by fidgety presidents.  
  
Quistis finally shuffled the papers she had been going through and got up. "I need to rest for a while," She said in an oddly strained voice. "Any calls, just tell them to call back."  
  
Xu nodded as she watched the girl walk out of the Bridge. Hell, the moment she passed through the door the phones began ringing again! Xu wearily sighed and picked up the call. "Balamb Garden..."  
  
Quistis trudged through the carpeted corridors of the Six quarters. It was quiet since they occupied the whole corridor, and the others were out for the day. Except...  
  
She hesitated before Squall's door and then pushed the intercom button. "...Squall?"  
  
Silence. And then, a quiet beep sounded and the door slid open. Quistis uncertainly stepped inside and nearly tripped over a heavy book on the floor. Frowning, she surveyed her Commander's usually meticulous rooms. Today it looked like it had been hit by a typhoon. Books and papers were lying about, the wardrobe was open, revealing jackets and shirts hanging haphazardly, and his desk was a mess. The man himself was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She sighed, muttered something inaudible under her breath and began picking the things up. Books and papers were swept up and arranged on the shelves; jackets were dusted and hung again, the desk arranged and she was just surveying her work when the bathroom door slid open and Squall appeared, drying his hair. He frowned as he looked around and turned a questioning glance at her. She gave his desk a quick pat. "Feeling upset is not a reason to live like a slob," She told him primly, smiling. He grunted something and went to his wardrobe. "Why are you here?"  
  
She laughed. "That's a good question. Let's just say, the door opened for me?"  
  
He put on a shirt and grimaced as he surveyed his reflection in the mirror. Quistis sighed. "Xu's yelling my ears off, and threatening to scratch your desk pretty soon if she doesn't see you in it." She knew how much Squall loved his Commander's desk. It was very stylish, and even though Squall wasn't the vain one, he once admitted the desk made him feel... powerful.  
  
Squall finished drying his hair and draped the towel on a rack. Any other female would have been ogling at him, but she was busy putting his blinds up. He had to confess he had been in a bad mood, an he did throw his things about - but any man in his right minds would have done the same... wouldn't they?  
  
"...Found her?" He asked as he sat on the bed. She finished with the blinds and looked around again. Trust her to be the neat one. "..."  
  
He closed his eyes against the images that were beginning to flash before his eyes again...  
  
"What have you done?!" Rinoa shrieked as she stumbled towards Cody, who was lying in a pool of blood. His own blood. Squall moved his eyes away from the sight, onto his own blade, stained red...  
  
"Squall!"  
  
He whirled around and saw Selphie standing, horrified in the doorway. "I..."  
  
"Somebody help me!" Rinoa cried in aguish and Quistis hurriedly slipped a vial to Cody's lips. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and blue light seeped into the man's body, but still, nothing. His heart remained still, and at last Quistis had to withdraw. Rinoa, who had been staring at her with hope in her eyes began to weep. "No..."  
  
Squall dropped his gunblade, the weight of what he had done creeping on him. Rinoa looked up to face him, her eyes burning. "Why?!" She yelled. "Why did you kill him?!"  
  
"I didn't - "  
  
"You bastard!' Rinoa shrieked and flew at Squall, clawing madly. Selphie and Quistis tried to pull her away, and succeeded, but Squall had received several scratches and blood was running down his face from where she had hit him.  
  
"Rinoa, hold it!" Selphie tried to scream, but the sorceress was in rage. "Ultima!!"  
  
"Shit!" Zell cursed yelled in pain as the spell ripped through their bodies, making them dizzy. They never knew Ultima could be so powerful! It was at least ten times a normal Ultima!  
  
"Stay away from me." Rinoa hissed, holding on to Cody's limp form. "Stay away, or you'll regret it."  
  
A scuffle behind them told Squall somebody had escaped. "Get him!" Squall yelled and Zell obediently ran after General Caraway, with Selphie behind him. Squall turned to face Rinoa again, and to his surprise, they had vanished.  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes. Maybe it was the enormity of the event, or maybe it was Rinoa's voice ringing in his ears, yelling 'bastard'... either way, he was bitter. For the first time, he had regretted ever raising his gunblade. He regretted being who he was.  
  
He was slowly aware of a pair of arms encircling him, wiping tears - tears?! Hyne, he was actually shedding tears!  
  
They sat there, her head resting on his shoulder, gently stroking his damp hair. Maybe it was the relief to finally let go of the pent up anger, or maybe it was her mere presence, calming him and making him think clearly for the first time in days.  
  
She pulled away slowly and studied his face. "Have you slept at all, Squall?" she noted the dark rings under his eyes, and he blinked. "..."  
  
"Guessed as much," She giggled slightly. "Can't sleep? Need a lullaby?"  
  
I need a teddy bear, he said silently and embraced her. She happily pressed her cheek against his chest. Just being in his arms made the tension melt away, but also made something else stir inside. Oh Hyne...  
  
He gently nuzzled her temple, encouraging her head to tilt upwards. His lips sought hers and for a moment they seemed to be in a strange dance, touching, retreating before she finally let his warm ones close over hers in a burst of passion. She melted into his body, fitting his length perfectly and she felt him shift her so she was lying down on the bed, his body pressed on top of her, his hands roaming, seeking the womanly curves that graced her slender body. Maybe it was the erotic way his tongue thrust into her mouth or maybe it was her own exhaustion, but she was jolted out of her whirlpool and realized he was not going to be able to keep awake if he intends to do what she thought he was about to. She tenderly laid a hand on his jaw and he broke the kiss, eyes blank.  
  
"Sleep..." She whispered and his eyes registered shock - before the spell rebounded and put her to sleep.  
  
Squall chuckled softly. Apparently he neglected to mention he had Auto- Reflect equipped. He wistfully gazed at the beauty sleeping peacefully under him, debated whether to let her sleep here (and jeopardize their positions) or be the gentleman roughly wake her up.  
  
Finally deciding neither, he carefully gathered her into his arms and walked out into the corridor, not bothering to look left and right first. Big mistake.  
  
"Oooooh!!!"  
  
He halted and inwardly groaned. Right in front of him were two female cadets, and their eyes were as large as saucers as they beheld their Commander carrying Quistis. He mentally cursed himself as they stared first at the chagrined Squall, and then to the peacefully sleeping Quistis nestled against his chest.  
  
"Have you permission to be here?" He growled at the cadets and then turned red. Cadets were not allowed in the Six quarters unless they have an urgent errand or permission by one of them; or they just plain sneaked in. He guessed these cadets were the sneak type. "Get out of here before I have you scrubbing the Ragnarok!" He barked and the two cadets hurriedly saluted him and rushed away. He followed their helter-skelter run distastefully and who should come by but... Irvine. The tired-looking cowboy took one look at Squall and his jaw dropped, so did his Exeter.  
  
'Will everybody please stop gawking at me?!" He snapped impatiently and began walking to Quistis' room, followed by a very astonished Irvine. "Well, hell no," He stammered, a slow grin spreading on his face. "So... did she just happen to fall asleep in the corridor and you found her, huh? Or, uh..."  
  
"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself," Squall sighed and came to her door. The security slot beeped. "Insert Card Key."  
  
"Okay... am I supposed to believe she fell asleep just like that?" Irvine evidently wasn't giving up. Squall rolled his eyes. Quistis was likely to keep her key somewhere close to her person, and he didn't want to grope. Much as his mind naughtily urged him to, he firmly took out his own Card Key and swiped it in the slot. The machine beeped and the door noiselessly slid open. Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Sure that thing has no duplicate, buddy? Coz Selphie's been complaining of missing clothing..."  
  
He as usual ignored Irvine and gently laid Quistis on the bed. Perhaps it was good she got hit by her own spell - he felt somewhat guilty of burdening her. She had enough on her hands as it is.  
  
Irvine had followed Squall in and was looking around Quistis' room. He may have been friends with the ex-Instructor for some time, but her room had always been off-limits. Her room was perfectly tidy, the carpeting wasn't worn but still soft and springy. One could tell only how many times the carpet had felt the grace of Quistis' feet. Her work table was clear, and a small vase of lily-of-the-valley completed the room of this SeeD. He briefly wondered where she stashed all the letters and gifts the Trepies gave her - and decided not to wonder. Besides, he thought as he watched Squall gently tug off her boots and pull the covers up; if it was anybody's business to know, it would be this man in front of him.  
  
"Didn't know you could be pretty homey," Irvine finally chuckled as Squall stepped back to see the effect. Squall smiled faintly. Who would have thought? Of all the hearts the Ice Queen touched, his melted...  
  
"Any news?" He suddenly asked Irvine, and the cowboy scratched his head. "I don't have a clue, Squall. I've been looking high and low... nobody's seen her at all. It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth or something."  
  
"Hospitals? Cemeteries?"  
  
"Searched a hundred times." He sighed. "My best guess is she's somewhere we don't know... somewhere the Ragnarok can't reach."  
  
"Maybe we should try Ellone..." Squall sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen, now that Rinoa has gone missing.  
  
My fault, an inner voice said weakly. If I hadn't been so damned stupid, none of this would have happened...  
  
"Laguna wants to know what should we do with Magnus," Irvine remembered. "Is it safe to put him in Battleship Island with Vincent? Personally I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Anything's a good idea in this time." Squall replied heavily. "At least we could get Caraway to shut up. I wish he would go to the public and explain we didn't kick him out - maybe Zell threatened him a little too roughly, but we sure didn't make him pack his bags."  
  
"Ah, the human mind," Irvine said, laughing softly. "Come one, Squall. You're not going to stare at her while she sleeps, are you? Oh wait, you are?" He burst out laughing and walked out of the door. Squall stared after him in distaste and was about to leave when an object caught his eye.  
  
A pair of hair sticks.  
  
He fingered them lightly, remembering the night that started it all.  
  
Are you regretting it, Squall...?  
  
He looked over his shoulder to Quistis, who had turned on her side facing him, still blissfully sleeping. She would be mad as hell when she wakes up, but he could stand her wrath. He slowly bent down and is lips lightly brushed her forehead.  
  
"No regrets."  
  
Footnote: Review please, pretty please? 


	25. Chapter 24 End Of the Road

Chapter 24 The End of the Road  
  
Author's note: it's coming to an end, how sad. But I'm happy to finally wrap this up and call it a good job done. Just one or two more to go, I reckon. But on with the show!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
How lonely it is to be alone... suffering loss and tragedy -  
  
I'm with you, Mistress... I hear your voice and answer your despair.  
  
...Who are you...?  
  
The manifestation of your unhappiness...  
  
Once again the image of a ring floated in front of her eyes, becoming clearer every second, shining so brightly it hurt.  
  
Became a conviction.  
  
"Griever."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xu critically surveyed the bridge. It was evident Nida had been on one of his Gyashal Scotch sprees; bottles were everywhere. "Nida!"  
  
A gurgle, and then the man stumbled out of the toilet, looking slightly green. "Don't shout so, old woman."  
  
"You're lucky we're not mobile at the moment, AND Squall is still not in office." She grit her teeth angrily. "I don't know what he'll say when he sees the control bridge in such conditions - "  
  
"Good morning." A pleasant voice cut her tirade and she turned white as sheet. Nida turned even more green. "C-Commander!"  
  
Squall blinked as he looked around. He reacted exactly like Xu predicted he would. "Ten bottles?! Pushing it too far, Nida?!"  
  
"Uh..." Nida stumbled back into the toilet and Xu grimaced as she heard him retch. Squall shrugged helplessly. "Each to his own, I guess."  
  
Mean while Xu was examining the radars. It was a usual procedure, even though it wasn't necessary. Ever since the Mage attack, she had been paranoid about being ambushed again.  
  
"Wasn't the sky clear a moment ago?"  
  
Xu looked up to see Squall frowning at the huge glass panel. True enough, the sky was slowly turning a murky gray. "The weather said it was supposed to be sunny." She commented, feeling puzzled. But that wasn't the most of their worries. The Garden control panel began to display an alarming reading. "Temperature rising; forty degrees, fifty?!" She gasped and looked around the panel. "Squall! Radar detected several unknown objects coming at us, full speed! Collision in thirty minutes!"  
  
"What in hell...?!" He thumped on the panel. "Initiate Mobile Mode! Defense Mode - shields up!"  
  
The Garden was suddenly thrown into a mass of activity. Quistis, who was still in the corridors looked up in alarm. "Defense Mode?!"  
  
Garden shields were raised and all energy reverted to strengthen them. Which means almost all electrical supply was reverted to the defense mechanism. Lights were cut off, and the only source of light was the red alert siren, blaring for all's worth. On top of that, Squall's voice came on the air, calming the pandemonium. "Attention all resident SeeDs - prepare for infiltration. All cadets head to the hangar. Selphie, get in the Ragnarok! I repeat, Selphie, get in the Ragnarok!"  
  
Quistis came to the elevator and was nearly knocked over by the mass of students pouring out from it. Even though Squall had directed them, but they were still in a state of confusion. "Calm down!" She yelled and cracked her whip. That got their attention. "Stop acting like children! Attention, cadets! Follow me!" She lead them at a run to the hangar, where the Ragnarok awaits. Selphie had apparently got in and the huge ship was ready.  
  
Quistis herded the cadets into the ship and wondered just how many could they fit; the Ragnarok was big, true, but this procedure had never been practiced. But strangely enough the students did fit.  
  
"Where's Squall?!" Zell yelled over the roar of the Ragnarok. Quistis shook her head desperately. "I'll get him!" She mouthed and turned back inside. As she ran she heard the engines rev up and the Ragnarok take off from the Mobile Garden.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Xu yelled as she typed furiously. "Every living form on Balamb is heading for us!"  
  
"What do you mean living form?" Squall growled as he monitored the evacuation. The radar had shown an alarming threat - a shower of meteors were headed right for them. And Xu's new report was distressing.  
  
"I mean monsters; coming at us by the thousand!"  
  
Squall looked out of the window and froze as he saw a dark cloud ahead - or at least he thought it was a cloud. Zooming in with binoculars, he swore when he realized it was a mega-huge swarm of Bite Bugs; and crawling right at them was an army of Cacherpillars. "What's going on?!"  
  
Garden lurched as the first wave of monsters hit them. The bite bugs splattered against the shield, covering Garden in a layer of bug mush. "Head to the sea!" Xu directed to Nida, and the still queasy pilot swung the Garden round, heading to the beach. "They're coming after us!"  
  
"The Cacherpillars are slowing us down!" Xu yelled as the pesky bugs began to spin their deadly web around the Garden. "Engines at full power!" Squall directed. Out of the blue they heard an incoming beep and Selphie's voice came on air. "Ready or not, here we come! Laser beams at medium heat!"  
  
"Squall!" Quistis burst into the bridge just as The Ragnarok opened fire, and the Garden shook. But it worked - the bugs were fried, and Garden was still holding. Quistis stumbled and hit the wall. "What's going on?!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Xu yelled in terror. "Squall, look up!"  
  
Squall ran to the glass panel and nearly stumbled in shock. A large could of Dragons! "Selphie, watch out!" He yelled into the transmitter as he saw a wave heading for the Ragnarok. The red airship suddenly put on a burst of speed and zigzagged in the air, spinning and firing its guns at the same time. But the added weight was probably taking its toll - the airship couldn't move at full speed. "Selphie, take the cadets away! Don't let them get to you!" Quistis cried and saw the Ragnarok stop zigzagging and blast away. The Dragons didn't give chase. But that only meant Garden had lost its' offensive front; and now remains the only aim to the monsters.  
  
"Garden has been completely evacuated." Xu said softly. Nida had entered the waters and the Garden was moving at full speed, leaving the trails of monsters behind. But the Dragons were still hovering above them, a menacing cloud of destruction.  
  
"The meteors have altered course and still tracking us." Xu said in dread. 'Squall - "  
  
Quistis felt a sudden chill down her spine. Meteors?  
  
Squall was quiet. All the sudden the Garden shook violently. "The Dragons have begun attacking!" Nida yelled as he struggled to keep Garden under control. The mobile military base was rocking violently in the water, and was under threat of sinking. "Take to the air!" Xu yelled desperately. "Try and ram into them!"  
  
No use, Quistis thought frantically as she clutched the side panel. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the Garden was cloaked in darkness. "Shields are down! One of the dragons had destroyed the security centre in the MD Level!" Xu yelled. In a split second Quistis saw a flash of blue and a Blue Dragon hovered right in front of the glass panel. "Duck!" She yelled and pulled Squall down, just split seconds before the glass froze and shattered to splinters.  
  
"Ultima!" Xu yelled and the dragon was shot to Hell. Behind the roar of the dragons, they could hear something else...  
  
"Can't you go any faster?!" Irvine shook Selphie, which caused the Ragnarok to tilt dangerously. "What are you doing?!" She yelled and pulled the Ragnarok straight. They had deposited the students at the nearest destination - Fishman's Horizon and turned back. They weren't about to leave the others.  
  
"Open fire!' Zell shrieked and the laser guns fired at the dragons that swarmed around the Garden. But to their shock the shot made a hole in the Garden hull. "Stop! Stop! Their shields are down!" Irvine was yelling like a demented man. Surprisingly Selphie still hadn't lost her head yet. "I can see the Bridge! I'll make a dash for it! You two, get out there!"  
  
Zell and Irvine ran to the hatch and watched as Selphie opened it. "If she gets any closer we'll be ripped to shreds," Irvine growled, but Selphie apparently had a thrill chase in mind. Irvine aimed and hit as many as he could, while Zell continuously fired spells at them. Soon their assault had attracted attention, but still many were crowding around the Garden. "Selphie, Pull Back!!!!" Zell screeched as a swarm of Ruby Dragons began to fly towards them. With a burst of turbo boosters the Ragnarok shot away, followed by the dragons. "Whoo-hoo!!!!"  
  
"Why can I imagine Selphie yelling 'whoo-hoo'?" Quistis muttered as Squall helped her to her feet. But the danger was far from over. From somewhere behind them, they heard the roar and clatter of things - in the heart of Garden.  
  
"They've entered the Garden." Xu said quietly. She was thinking deeply. Then she turned to Squall. "Commander," She said with a sad smile. "I really enjoyed working for you."  
  
Squall furrowed his brow. "What are you saying - "  
  
"Yeah, even if you forget my name sometimes." Nida smiled - the same sad smile. "But it's time to say goodbye."  
  
Realization dawned on Quistis and she started to lunge at her but it was too late. Xu had inserted her card into a hidden slot and pressed a sequence. The Garden's siren began to blare again. "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN ONE MINUTE AND COUNTING"  
  
"Xu!" Squall yelled but it was no use. The Lieutenant had made up her mind. "I've lived here all my life." She whispered brokenly. "Garden has done so much for me. Isn't that the same for you, Squall?!"  
  
"What are you saying?!" Squall yelled furiously but Nida was grinning as he opened the communications channel. "Garden to Ragnarok. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Hear you."  
  
"Come back and get your Commander."  
  
"On our way!"  
  
"You're not doing what I think you're doing." Squall hissed but Nida was still grinning. "Can't let you keep on being the hero, you know."  
  
"THIRTY SECONDS."  
  
"We're not leaving you!" Quistis yelled furiously but Xu too, was smiling as she grasped her hands in hers. "Go on. The world needs you."  
  
The Ragnarok came within sight and Nida grinned at it. "I'm not abandoning the Garden."  
  
"You, on the other hand, still have something to do." Xu poked Squall in the chest as the Ragnarok leveled with the smashed panel. "Get in!" Zell yelled, beckoning them.  
  
Tears flowed freely as she Quistis hugged Xu. "You're the hero. Not us..."  
  
"Aww, shucks," Nida grinned and he patted Xu's back. "We love the Garden. No monster's gonna tear it apart. Besides, I don't think it can survive after this."  
  
"TEN SECONDS"  
  
Squall took a long look at Nida. "We'll win for you." He said quietly, and saw the tears beginning to form in the pilot's eyes. But He remained jovial.  
  
"If not now, you'll win in the future," He winked as Squall and Quistis clambered out. Once landed in the Ragnarok he yelled. "Out!!!!"  
  
The Ragnarok pulled away - seconds before the Garden exploded in a spectacular display of color. A great show of courage, Quistis sobbed silently as the ruminant carcasses turned the surrounding sea into a scarlet bath. She kept on hanging at the hatch, tears falling freely. "Xu..."  
  
Squall gently touched her shoulder and she turned to his jacket. "What have we done?! Squall, what have we done...?!"  
  
That was a question nobody had an answer to, Squall thought as he held the sobbing Quistis. What have we done?  
  
But the worst is not over yet.  
  
"What in frickin' hell?!" Zell yelled as he looked at the radar. "Meteors aiming at us!"  
  
"I don't understand it. The meteors were headed at Garden earlier. How could they change course?!" Irvine growled in frustration.  
  
Feel my fury...  
  
Quistis jolted up in surprise. "Rinoa?!"  
  
Squall looked puzzledly at her. "Rinoa?"  
  
Quistis scrambled out of his arms and looked outside, the wind whipping at her hair. Where is she?! Her heart was pounding hard. Was it you, Rinoa?!  
  
You betrayed me...  
  
"Rinoa!!!!!" Quistis screamed. "Where are you?!!"  
  
I'll be waiting...  
  
Squall jolted up. "Rinoa?" He could have sworn he heard her voice...  
  
I'll be waiting 'here'...  
  
"Selphie, to Matron's house!" Squall suddenly yelled. The girl obediently turned the ship around.  
  
Why...? Quistis sunk to the floor.  
  
"We're going at full speed. It should take us two hours to get there." Selphie said tiredly. Squall sat in a seat, looking haunted. "And the cadets?"  
  
"We left them at Fishman's Horizon with several SeeDs."  
  
"I can't believe Xu and Nida..." Zell m uttered, clutching his head. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Rinoa's behind this, isn't she?" Irvine asked quietly. "Controlling monsters and meteors - Squall?"  
  
"It's not Rinoa." Squall said heavily.  
  
"Ultimecia has awakened." Quistis said quietly, tears falling again.  
  
Author's note: It came in a dream, and I thought, Nida and Xu deserve as much spotlight as the others. Besides, it would explain the Garden's disappearance after they went into Time Compression, and for me who didn't finish all the CC Club, I didn't find Xu in the Ragnarok. So farewell, dear friends, I'll revive you in time for my next story! 


	26. Chapter 25 Goodbye

Chapter 25 Goodbye  
  
Author's note: It's time to lower the curtains, and let the actors take the final bow. Thanks so much to everyone (sob) I really, really love you all for supporting me! But this is not the final chapter... I still have one more to go, and hopefully it will be up tomorrow night. I think I should have this chapter rated angst, but I can't - Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! But on with the story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As they arrived at the Cape of Good Hope, it took all their courage not to cry out loud in sadness and anger.  
  
The orphanage had been totally destroyed. There was... nothing left.  
  
They landed outside and slowly disembarked, trying to hold back the tears. Quistis looked around her former home, feeling the regret well up.  
  
Squall once again lead, but this time with none of the optimistic spirit and courage - this time they knew that this might be the last battle they would ever face.  
  
The carefully picked their way through the rubble, trying to ignore the smell of burnt flesh and blood. Trying not to think of Matron - or the children. Hoping - wherever they are - it's better there than here.  
  
They came into the once beautiful flower field, once blooming with fragrance. A field which had more than just flowers for them. But now... only blackened grass and wilted blooms greeted them.  
  
In the centre on the dying plain stood a solitary figure, its cloak flapping in the wind. Darkness had begun to gather, but nobody took notice.  
  
A step at a time, they felt their confidence slipping. With each step, their sadness grew, until they couldn't walk anymore. The reality of what they were facing had sunk in, and nobody wanted to face the truth.  
  
"You found me."  
  
A rumble of thunder accompanied this quiet statement, and the heavens spilled their tears onto the starved ground.  
  
It was time.  
  
The rain drizzled under the cover of the gloomy sky, but there was nobody to complain or rejoice. Under the eye of the vigilant birds, five figures stood motionless, willing the rain to shroud them in darkness. Waiting for the gloom to penetrate their hearts, wishing they could be as cold as the droplets soaking to their skin.  
  
Squall lifted his face to the sky, letting the drops mix with his silent tears. Is this the end? The beginning of the future? He felt his hand grip the hand of the girl beside him - she had always been there, and he knew; in the end, this was what it was supposed to be. How it was supposed to be. Whatever it is they had done in the past, it all comes down to...this.  
  
Selphie fell to her knees, tears choking her. Irvine gently hugged her, trying to absorb the confusion he knew she was feeling. "Please don't cry, Seffie. We'll get through this,"  
  
"It's over..." Selphie whispered. "It's all over..." She cried brokenly. All the spirit she had felt before; it all vanished in the space of an instant. As much as she wanted to believe in the comfort her love gave her, she knew, as well as he did; it was the beginning of the end.  
  
Quistis leveled her eyes on the girl standing before her - where once her hair had been raven-black, now it was snowy white from grief. Her eyes, once sparkling and full of life, was hollow and filled with hatred. "Why did you let him die..." The girl rasped. Even her voice had changed - where once it had been bubbly and musical to hear, now it was nothing more than a hiss...  
  
"Rinoa..." Squall croaked, but she wasn't listening. She was Rinoa anymore.  
  
"The ultimate tragedy." Rinoa whispered. "The ultimate sacrifice. Ultimate betrayal." Her gaze burned Squall. "You betrayed my trust, Squall."  
  
"We couldn't save him," He said in a low voice. "Please, Rinoa - "  
  
"You killed him!!! And yet you could have saved him, but you didn't! You turned away from me when I needed you all!!!"  
  
"We could have helped you if you stayed!" Selphie cried. "We didn't want anybody to die, Rinoa! Please, please, you've done enough. Please stop this..."  
  
"I'll stop this." Rinoa hissed and raised her arm. Spirit of pain! Answer my summons and deliver their death!  
  
"Griever!" She screamed. Shock, disbelief, and understanding crossed their features as the huge Guardian Force materialized.  
  
Squall looked at Quistis, who was staring at the roaring apparition. "Is this the end?" he asked quietly, and she bit her lip. Maybe it is. "She's no longer Rinoa, Squall." Irvine said slowly. Even his usual carefree smile was gone. They had changed; all of them, Selphie realized. Amazing what death could do to a person... "She's Ultimecia now. We have no choice."  
  
Choice? How many choices did he have in the past? And which one of them lead to where he is now? Where did he go wrong?  
  
"Curse you SeeD!" Rinoa shrieked and directed Griever at them. "You won't be able to kill me, ahahaha!!!!" She laughed hysterically. "What luck - the enhancement when Quistis returned my powers to me did not wear off! What ultimate luck..." Her eyes glittered as Griever slashed Irvine across the chest, spilling sacred blood onto the ground. "I have to thank you, Quistis..."  
  
"I should have died with it." Quistis grit her teeth and released a massive burst of energy. "Shockwave Pulsar!"  
  
"How strange, I think I can do that too," Rinoa tapped her chin almost childishly and directed her monster. "Griever! Let me show you the REAL Shockwave Pulsar!"  
  
"Look out!" Selphie screamed and shielded Irvine, taking the full blast. Irvine was knocked back and he lay, gravely injured, with Selphie lying protectively on him. She stirred slightly and raised her head to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Why...?" She whispered hoarsely. "Irvy..."  
  
"I love you." Irvine mumbled and brushed her hair out of her face. "If this is... what we are destined to be..."  
  
Selphie burst into tears as she watched Irvine closed his eyes and his chest became still. "Irvy!!!"  
  
Squall watched everything with a breaking heart. This was wrong, all wrong. They had gone through life and death together - what happened to that friendship? Why is this the end?  
  
Quistis stepped forward and brandished her whip. "We beat you once." She said steadily. "We can beat you gain..."  
  
"What great words." She sneered. "First you kill Cody, and now you want to destroy me as well? Is there no end to the suffering you inflict on me?"  
  
"We don't want to hurt you." Squall said evenly. "Please, Rinoa..."  
  
"Rinoa is dead!" Her eyes flashed angrily. "She died when the blade pierced through Cody's heart! Stop thinking I'm your ally, because that will be the last though you'll ever have!"  
  
"Ranzekuken!" Squall shouted and lunged at Rinoa. "Squall, no!" Quistis yelled but it was too late. Blow after blow was unleashed, until Rinoa was thrown to the ground. But amazingly she got up, bloody, but quite alive. "Kurse you..." She spitted blood. "So you want to kill me... exactly like the way you killed him - Griever!" She screamed and the huge lion creature threw Squall backwards. "See how you are against your own Guardian Force, Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Shockwave Pulsar!" Griever roared and a huge bolt of energy blasted Squall back. "Recover!" Quistis cried and whirled at Rinoa. "Rinoa, stop! Don't you see what you're doing?!"  
  
"Revenge." Rinoa said quietly. "That is what I'm doing. That is all I want. That's all that matters."  
  
"You're blind." Squall got up on shaky legs. The blow had shaken him. "You're controlled by anger, Rinoa. Please calm down and try to realize - "  
  
"Murderer!!!!" A scream and Selphie was at Rinoa's neck, choking her and screaming hysterically. "You killed him!!!"  
  
"You - deserve - to...DIE!!" Rinoa blasted Selphie away. "The little bird wants to die first... Ultima!" She threw the spell but Quistis had ducked in front first, receiving the blow. She screamed in pure agony as the spell ripped through her body, causing blood to break through in many cuts and gashes. But her own defenses alone was not enough to shield Selphie - the Trabian was thrown back and knocked unconscious.  
  
"How dare you call me a murderer?!" Rinoa shrieked, livid. "After what you've done to me? You destroyed my life!" She blasted Quistis again, her ears deaf to her screams and Squall's anguished yells.  
  
Squall hurriedly ran to her side, face ashes, dreading the worst. But she was still alive. Quistis was not giving up...yet.  
  
"Squall..." She mouthed through blood, eyes hazy as her body fought to keep awake. She could dimly register the tears, the soft voice calling her name. I want to answer you... I want to tell you we'll pull through... but I can't. "Squall... you - end this."  
  
"How?" He asked hoarsely. He was powerless... Everyone who had stood by him was leaving one by one, leaving him alone again. "Don't leave me, Quistis..." He whimpered, shaking from unsuppressed tears. Not now... not after so long... after all it took to finally find you... after finally realizing what I had... don't leave... "Don't leave me..."  
  
Quistis smiled faintly. She could hear the pain... Rinoa's pain. Hyne... fate has been playing with us. Played with our lives and our decisions, making us believe we had actually changed the future - when we were moving towards the inevitable. "I'll always be with you. I always have." She replied weakly. "But... you're a SeeD. You must do - what you have to do. What you were destined to do."  
  
The never ending cycle of fate. Are they destined to move in circles for the rest of their lives? Living, then dying, knowing that this is what fate has decided?  
  
"Quistis..." He painfully closed his eyes against the beating rain. Was this how his life would end? Alone again? There was nobody to save him now... only himself.  
  
Pain overtook her and she reached up to touch his face one last time. Cruel... it was cruel...  
  
Her hand fell limply to her side and he gazed at her final form... even through the obvious torture, her face was serene. Never leave me...  
  
"Accept death, SeeD." Rinoa sneered. "It will make things easier for you."  
  
Slowly truth dawned on him as he sat there, holding the one thing that had held his faith till now... this play will continue on and on... time and time again... he will love, lose and love again and again... or could he change it this time? Is there a way?  
  
You can't change the past, but you can change the future...  
  
But the future is the past, and the past has been foretold. Could he change the inevitable future?  
  
"A-ack...!" A choked scream brought him back to earth and he sickeningly realized what had happened.  
  
Rinoa smiled evilly as she withdrew her hand from Selphie's neck. The girl crumpled to the ground, lifeless. "You're alone now, Squall. Face me to the finish."  
  
Squall gently laid Quistis down and slowly took her whip from her grasp. Holding it gave him a sense of peace - like she was still there, holding his hand, whispering to him. His strength.  
  
"Griever!"  
  
Squall launched himself at Griever and slashed in continuous strokes, making sure each slash didn't miss. He would change the future, or die trying. Life is only meaningful when you live for somebody else...  
  
Griever howled as he fell, defeated. Rinoa narrowed her eyes. You failed me, Griever! Is my grief not strong enough for you?!  
  
Patience, my mistress... call upon me once again... I will bring down the world on him...  
  
"I summon you, Ancient Guardian of Power!" Rinoa screamed, throwing the Griever Ring into the air, throwing with it all her hatred, thirst for vengeance and her grief at the loss of her love. For a moment nothing happened - and then a bright burst of light momentarily blinded Squall. Out of the light, a huge creature materialized. It was, Griever, yet... different.  
  
"Fused with the power of darkness, combined with the power of the ancients!" Rinoa cried triumphantly. "Let me show you - Griever; Shockwave Pulsar!!!"  
  
As the bright light surrounded him, he knew it was true. The wheels will continue to turn. He gripped the whip in one hand and his Lion Heart in the other, and looked around one last time. His shield was thinning, and he would join Quistis soon. He looked around him for one last time, reliving everything. How, and when this legacy began.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
Through the light, he saw her, smiling at him. And Selphie, and Zell, Irvine. They were sad, yet still smiling. "We've done what we can, for now." Selphie said mournfully as she held on to Irvine. Zell nodded. "It hurts like hell, but we'll win."  
  
"We'll win." Quistis repeated, holding out her hand. "It's a future we know will come."  
  
"We'll win." Squall repeated softly. "It's not the end..." He smiled as the images slowly faded, but he could still see her, reaching out her hand. Accept death, Rinoa had said. He will now, because with death, comes retribution. And life will begin, and end. Maybe... they'll break away. Maybe.  
  
His hand closed around hers and the light of Pulsar ripped him apart, leaving nothing.  
  
Author's note: Oh dear... I guess I should have seen this coming (choke) but it still hurts to end it like this (sob~!) Anyway, please, please, review everybody. Your words mean so much to me, even if they're not nice! :) 


	27. Chapter 26 Epilogue of a Sorceress

Chapter 26 Epilogue of a Sorceress  
  
Author's note: Apologies to those who weren't satisfied with the ending, but I can't help it. When I began this story, it was with Rinoa's transition to Ultimecia in mind - that's why, it had to end the way I intended it to be, or else it won't make sense. As a whole, I believe I fulfilled most of my goals, except something; I forgot to say what happened to Zell in the ending chapter! Sorry, Zell fans! Originally, Zell was killed when Rinoa escaped with Cody, but I accidentally deleted that part, and when I read the chapter again I realized the mistake. So, my most profound apologies! By the way, this chapter is merely an epilogue - it doesn't affect the story much. In fact, if you prefer the last chapter to be the ending, it's fine. Thanks all! I'll list the credits at the end... and I can't update as frequently as I can, so please bear with me coz I'm suffering too!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ultimecia.  
  
My name. Who I am. Yet I remember a time when I was not worshipped and feared. A time when I lived like my subjects, free. When I knew friends and family. And love.  
  
How long has it been? Living in fear? Drifting to sleep and dreaming of retribution - her retribution. When will it come?  
  
So many nights ago - when she had stood alone, among the lifeless bodies of her former friends. It finally dawned on her... and she had wept. She had wept for her own selfishness - for her friends' loyalty - for the realization of what she had done.  
  
"Sorceress, Krysta has fallen to the intruders," Tiamat duly reported to her. Ultimecia nodded. "Has the sleeping servant awakened?"  
  
"No, Sorceress. They still do not know of his existence."  
  
"Do not fail me, Tiamat."  
  
Eight of her strongest. Seven has fallen. The time has come. All the waiting, the endless waiting has finally come; they are here.  
  
In her mind, she went over and over, her plans for Time Compression. I must kill Rinoa, she thought grimly. Kill her in the past, and all this will never happen. Squall and the others need not die. Ultimecia will cease to exist.  
  
You called, Mistress?  
  
She snapped up as she heard her loyal companion call her. Griever. All through her pain, he had stayed with her. How ironic; she killed his master, but the servant pledged loyalty to her. She had hoped Rinoa would die at the hand of her servants - that way she would not need to face her. Face her past, and be the hand that kills her. Will it work? Dimly she remembered the same battle, and how Ultimecia had fallen. Would they kill her if they knew who she really was then? Would this ever happen?  
  
Another string in her mind snapped and she knew - Tiamat had failed to stop the intruders. "It is time," She rasped and waited. Staring motionless at the great doors that lead to her room. Behind her, the waves lapped at the shore, bringing back memories of a flower field she once cherished. A field that once meant something, and still does. Even after each city had fallen to her power, and she could choose to built her fortress anywhere, she chose to anchor her castle here, at the Cape of Good Hope. To be near to her memories, the only thing that she has from Rinoa.  
  
The doors slowly grated open and six figures walked in, eyes burning with determination. She stared at them as they lined before her, weapons out and ready. The final battle. For them, and for her.  
  
She looked at their leader and a flood of memories returned, making her clench her fists in pain. Squall, she whispered in her mind, studying him. He was as she remembered - face held high and proud, ready to face the world. To accept the first turn of the wheels that will lead to his own death. "SeeD..." She said slowly. It was a word she had grown to say with regret, with pain, but at this moment, nothing came to her when she said it. The past has been put aside, she thought. I must end this. I cannot let them win, for their sake.  
  
Her heart grew warm as she gazed at one face and then another, and finally her eyes rested on the one person that matters.  
  
Rinoa Heartily.  
  
How brave you seem, Ultimecia said silently. Standing there, believing in the love you thought was true... yet inside I can feel you tremble. How can you know the person you see before you is non other than you own self? Yet how she missed those eyes, the smile, the childish innocence. All that had gone the day Cody left her - the day she destroyed her friends; and ultimately - herself.  
  
"SeeD, SeeD..." Ultimecia recited, feeling the anger grow as she beheld the blonde instructor. How she hated her for her sense of justice. For being loyal to the end. Maybe it was envy, but her blackened heart did no give her time to comprehend. A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she saw Quistis stare at her, a piercing, searching stare. It was as if she could see who she was beneath the cruel mask...  
  
"SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!!" She shrieked the last word, face livid. She saw her opponents flinch at her shriek. "Swarming like locusts across generations..." She narrowed her eyes at the painful memories. Swearing vengeance, they had openly defied her, plotted for her demise. She won't fall. Not after all she had gone through.  
  
"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive Time Compression..." She snarled. "Well, your vain crusade ends here!" She stood up, proud, in all her glory. I will kill you here, and end this madness...  
  
"Which of you shall I exterminate first?" She smiled wickedly, spreading her wings.  
  
"Rinoa, stay back," Squall said determinedly. He, Irvine and Zell stepped forward. "We'll end your tyranny, Ultimecia!"  
  
"Do what you wish." She replied softly. I have been waiting for this moment...  
  
Quistis shielded Rinoa while she looked on the battle. It was intense to say the least, but that wasn't what she was judging. Something about the sorceress was nagging in the back of her mind... something remotely familiar about her -  
  
"Maelstrom!" Ultimecia shrieked and Irvine was knocked out from the blast. But Squall and Zell were still standing. "Zell, wake him up!" Squall yelled as he defended himself against Ultimecia's attacks. "No can do!" Zell yelled as he ducked. "Damn, she's tricky!"  
  
Ultimecia was smiling wider. I will win!  
  
Squall had lost his temper. "Ranzezuken!"  
  
Slash after slash hit her with deadly accuracy, but she wasn't the greatest sorceress of all time for nothing. I refuse to give up to you, she snarled heavily and raised her hand. "I will show you... the greatest GF - Griever!!"  
  
The ring flashed brightly and the air became heavy. Kill them, Griever... she panted in pain. Kill them like you did before...  
  
Griever?! Squall was momentarily stunned. Where have I heard this name before? A GF?  
  
Griever materialized with a roar, looking frightening and awe-inspiring at the same time. Squall gripped his gunblade hard.  
  
Ultimecia retreated into the shadows, trying to heal her wounds. They're strong - really strong. She admired their courage, the way their spirit fuels their strength. She remembered, once, long time ago, she had the same spirit.  
  
Rinoa does.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. She must end this. Ultimecia must not exist anymore!  
  
She watched as Griever leapt to attack, and suddenly a shaft of light shone from above and a bright angel hovered over Irvine. "Absorbed into time and space..." She said softly. "Let him suffer the pain of living in a world without existence..."  
  
"Irvy!" Selphie cried, but he was gone. Hatred burning in her eyes, she was about to rush forward when Quistis stopped her. "Take care of Rinoa." She said simply. "I'll go."  
  
"Ahaha..." Ultimecia cackled. Things were going well... very soon there will be no one to protect Rinoa, and she will be forced to fight! And then, she will die... Ultimecia will make sure she dies...  
  
"Let me show you... the GF's true power!" She announced gleefully. "Griever! Make them bleed!"  
  
Shockwave Pulsar!!!  
  
The three friends were blasted by the powerful Shockwave, but Quistis quickly used Recover. "Mighty Guard!!"  
  
Squall leapt again, this time his Ranzezuken was even more powerful than ever.  
  
With a roar Griever disappeared, living behind his core existence - the source of his powers.  
  
Why couldn't he beat them?! Ultimecia searched desperately for a reason.  
  
He is fueled by your grief.  
  
It dawned on her. My grief isn't as strong as it was before... she almost wept with frustration. Then rage over took her. She cannot lose now! Let my hatred be the source of power! I shall junction myself... onto Griever!!!!!  
  
"What in frickin' hell??!"  
  
"Brace yourself!" Squall yelled as the new junctioned Griever unfurled itself. "Keep attacking, Squall!" Quistis yelled. She darted around, protecting everybody, attacking only when necessary. Suddenly a gust of wind hit her and she felt something inside her blasted away. Her Shell spells were gone!  
  
"Damn!" Zell yelled as he realized his Aura spells were blown away too. "Guard your spells! Don't let her blow them away!" She cried.  
  
Again and again Squall struck, not giving her a chance to do a thing. Ultimecia could fell her junctioning weakening. No!!!!!  
  
Griever burst apart, finally... defeated.  
  
Zell was panting heavily. "Did we... win?"  
  
Squall gripped his gunblade tighter. That couldn't be it. It was...  
  
Prisms of light shot out of the empty space.  
  
Ultimecia could feel herself rising, pieces of her falling apart. Her grief, her anger, her memories... all fell apart, leaving only the core of her existence... the core of the sorceress... the very thing she had become...  
  
An entity without a face - morphed by her own misdeeds - her destiny. She could feel the repulsion they were feeling... and inside, she wept. This is what I have become. This is my punishment... "I am Ultimecia..." She croaked, clenching her fists. "Time shall compress... all existence denied..."  
  
Quistis couldn't help it - is this the Sorceress?! This... disfigured monster?! Yet something about the almost tragic way the light in her face shone - the way she tried to hide her ugliness when she appeared... made her almost... human. But there was a desperate urgency to her actions... like Time Compression wasn't her real motive - it was hiding a real agenda underneath...  
  
"We'll kick your ass all the way to Final Heaven!" Zell announced, clenching his fists.  
  
"Hell's Judgment!"  
  
Squall was thrown to the floor as the powerful magic ripped through his body. Quistis too was overthrown, but she wasn't giving in. "Recover!" She managed to gasp at Squall. No matter what, he had to live...  
  
Zell was reaching Limit Break again. "Meteor Barret!" He roared as Quistis secretly healed him in the background. Squall too prepared to attack.  
  
Ultimecia managed to gather her wits as Zell launched at her. Concentrating fully on her lower half, she drew Apocalypse and hurled the spell at them, rendering them injured. But she herself knew that she wasn't going to last.  
  
Why can't you understand...? Can't you see what I'm trying to do? Would it do any good even if I explained...? She whimpered sadly, unable to voice her thoughts. Why are you destroying your own future?!  
  
"Ranzekuken!!!"  
  
Blood... the life force of all living things. Flowing freely, and in the haze, she could see... why, in the end... it has to be...  
  
She slowly raised her hand to her bleeding wounds, gazing pitifully at Quistis. You can see this... you can understand. Yet you can't predict the future, and thus... be your own downfall... "Reflect... on your childhood," She reached out her hand, the blood dripping into an endless void. Can't we end this...?  
  
She turned to look at Selphie, who faced her, shielding Rinoa. "Your memories..." If only she could shed the tears that she wanted to shed... I killed her with my own hand, her mind screamed. I took her life so cruelly... yet from this day onward, you would treat me like a sister... not knowing the betrayal that lay ahead...  
  
She finally turned to Squall, who was staring hard at her. "...Your sensations."  
  
Seeing their confused faces, a half-smile came to her lips. Can they see what they're doing? "Time will not wait... no matter how hard you try to hold on..." Her voice choked. Please understand... it was the last thought she had before pain ripped through her and she felt her form crumble into dust.  
  
No...  
  
I can't die yet...  
  
This can't be the end...  
  
I...have to continue...  
  
She painfully opened her eyes and realized she stood in a field of flowers which was so achingly familiar. Too familiar.  
  
She closed her eyes. Maybe... she doesn't have to die. She can live... in the bodies of others. One day...  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw... Squall... and... Edea.  
  
The older woman was looking at her with... pity?  
  
"I... can't die... yet." She croaked and reached out to Edea. I have to finish what I have begun...  
  
With much effort, she held out her hand to Edea and watched the woman nod. You must... continue. Maybe, she thought as she felt herself fade; maybe, one day, we can end this together.  
  
Squall, I'm... sorry, she wept silently as darkness enclosed her. It began with you and me, and now... it ends with me again.  
  
Edea watched as Squall disappeared. SeeD... perhaps what the boy said has truth... I may be a threat to the world someday...  
  
"Edea...?"  
  
She turned around and saw her husband coming towards her, looking worried. "What's happened? I heard some noise out here." He hugged her, and Edea embraced him tightly, her mind in a whirl.  
  
"Nothing, dear." She said softly and held the little Squall close to her. His eyes matched the youth who had just left - the same, hurt eyes.  
  
"SeeD it shall be," She smiled gently at little Squall. "A SeeD to bloom in the garden of hope, and one day, bring peace and happiness to us all."  
  
~*The End...*~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Quall Goddess - thank you for reading to the end! Sorry bout the ending, but I'm faithful to Square!  
  
Lucentia - Thanks for supporting me, I love you so much (sob)  
  
Pierson - nope. It's the ending I thought was most reasonable, since the game goes around in circles.  
  
Emerald - really? Haha... thanks anyway, but I can't release any new ones or I'll be swamped!  
  
ez kid - angsty? Well... maybe it is, you be the jugde!  
  
Dark Phoenix - Yeah, it's sad, cheer up! My other fics aren't so dark... well maybe one is...  
  
Snow Queen - Thanks for the calming review, it made me think... maybe it was peaceful.  
  
jeangab057 - thanks man, you've been a great help to me!  
  
Cailin - *sweatdropped* Uh... sorry?  
  
an - thank you...  
  
Tau - you wrote the longest review PLUS had some hints for me (big hugs....) my biggest thanks goes to you!  
  
Silver Angel - writing more... don't worry...  
  
bb - don't say that, everyone's got strengths in different places, ne?  
  
Mulan - exactly what you requested, hope you're happy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


End file.
